EL AMOR SIEMPRE REGRESA
by SaKuRa-Gre.Chan
Summary: Dentro de esta Historia Mística, de amores y desamores... del primer amor, nacerá algo mucho mas grande, un sentimiento infinito que será la única espada y escudo para los que fueron elegidos por su destino.
1. Prologo: Zuzoku

¡Hola a todos! Pues esta es la historia que en mi anterior Fic (Estoy Aquí) les había mencionado, inspirada de un pensamiento muy profundo que después agregué el ¿que pasaría si...? que todos ya conocemos jajaja y que como verán hice protagonistas a mi pareja anime favorita RYOMA Y SAKUNO. No me puedo dar todo el crédito, Nanda mi onee-chan me ayudo bastante ya sea dándome ideas o corrigiéndome en algunas partes :p también debo mencionar como ustedes de darán cuenta algunas escenas fueron acopladas a la historia ya sean de otros animes o dramas al igual que algunos personajes, tendrán que entender que marcaron mi vida y nunca por nunca los podré olvidar y son tan lindos que quise darles un protagónico en esta historia (No se las menciono ya que quiero que ustedes mismos las reconozcan n.n)

No les daré mas preámbulos, lean estos primeros capítulos que demore mucho en escribir -aunque creo que valió la pena- espero lo disfruten y sigan la historia hasta el final...déjenme sus comentarios...arigato!

PROLOGO: ZUZOKU

La tierra de la era media tiene como naciones de gran poderío a Konan al sur que tiene como dios protector a Zuzoku un ave fénix de color rojo, Kuto al este que tiene como dios protector a Seiryu un dragón de color azul, Hokkan al norte que tiene como dios protector Genbu simbolizado por un hibrido de una tortuga y serpientes y Sairo al oeste que tiene como dios protector a Byakko representado por un tigre blanco.

Cada una de estas naciones esta gobernado por un emperador elegido por el espíritu sagrado de cada uno de sus protectores y los grandes reyes y reyes que se encargan junto al emperador de reinar con justicia.

Dentro de cada nación existe una Orden elegidos siempre por un anterior emperador, quienes se encargan de educarlos, entrenarlos y protegerlos con la finalidad que a un futuro ellos sean los encargados de proteger al próximo heredero hasta el día de su coronación.

Dentro de toda esta mítica historia y de amores y desamores, nacerá algo más grande que el amor, un sentimiento infinito que será la única espada y escudo para los que fueron elegidos por su destino.

¿Podrán los jóvenes aspirantes defender todo un imperio?


	2. cap:1 Renaceras de tus Cenizas

1* Un Renacer de las Cenizas

Señores el emperador los espera…-dijo la encargada con una voz casi audible, la pena la embargaba.

Los jóvenes que la vieron con pesar se adentraron en la habitación en donde muchas veces habían ido a compartir momentos de alegría con el que siempre seria su maestro y emperador, que ahora agonizaba en su lecho. Todos vestían de igual forma, llevaban con gran orgullo el uniforme de la gran orden del fénix; unos pantalones negros, y el saco rojo con cuello alto negro y detalles con finos hilos dorados. (Como los uniformes de los soldados de la película "las cuatro plumas")

Mis valientes y fieles amigos…-se escucho desde la cama, alzando la mano para que se acercaran más; a su lado la emperatriz.

Emperador Touya , emperatriz Sumire…-dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que daban una reverencia; miraron al otro extremo donde se encontraba el gran rey, único hijo de los emperadores Motoharu y su hijo y también amigo de ellos el príncipe Touya, todos hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

Acérquense mas, quiero verlos a todos…-dijo mientras trataba con ayuda de su esposa sentarse sobre la cama, Sumire presurosa lo sostenía con la ayuda de su nieto-dio un suspiro largo – ¿¿¿ya llegaron la reina y la princesa???- pregunto.

No padre…-respondió con pesar el gran rey- lamentablemente creo que el mensajero demoro en el camino-

El emperador sonrió nostálgico- cuanto me gustado verlas una vez mas, especialmente a mi pequeña…-

No digas esas cosas Touya, te recuperaras y las veras, y te darás cuenta que Sakuno a crecido mucho y…platicaras con ella, celebraremos… su regreso…-Sumire no pudo terminar con claridad sus palabras ya que las lagrimas se lo impidieron-Touya por favor…

Sumire…-dijo con ternura, mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas- no te preocupes, sabes que es el momento…-

Su nieto al verlos no pudo evitar recordar con pesar recuerdos de su abuelo jugando con el y su hermana, las tardes largas y perpetuas de sabiduría que tenían los tres, en los que el les contaba la leyenda del fénix; anécdotas todas bellas compartidas con los de la orden, toda una vida de ejemplo que su abuelo le dio.

Emperador usted siempre nos hablo de no perder la esperanza en ningún caso y mantener el honor y la valentía en frente, parece que lo esta olvidando majestad- dijo respetuosamente Sir Ryoga, lo que causo una sonrisa en el emperador.

Exactamente mi noble caballero, por ese motivo que con honor y valentía asumo esto como el inicio de una gran aventura eterna…-

Majestad su recuerdo vivirá eternamente con nosotros, y nos despertaremos día a día sabiendo que el legendario fénix, nos educo-esta vez fue sir Tezuka.

Me alegra haber cultivado en sus corazones tan puros sentimientos-

Legendaria orden…Tezuka, Ryoga, Oishi, Syusuke, Inui, Taka, Kaoru, Momoshiro, Eiji y el joven Ryoma- este ultimo alzo la mirada al ser nombrado, como era posible que el tiempo haya transcurrido tan rápido y lo que resulto sabiduría y energía en el, a su amigo al mejor de todos haya causado una avanzada enfermedad, la pena incurable- siempre leales y sinceros…de verdad nunca los olvidare mis verdaderos amigos, junto con mi hermosa familia ustedes han sido y serán parte de este viejo que los d…deja-esto ultimo lo dijo con gran molestia ya que el dolor se intensificaba mas y mas.

¡¡¡Majestad!!!-

¡¡¡Padre!!!

Touya!!!-dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo, el momento final se acercaba

Tranquilos...-dijo entre risa- parece que ya es hora…-hizo una pausa-ustedes saben con cual motivo fue creado la orden- miro a todos sus integrantes.

La de proteger al heredero del Fénix por sobre todas las cosas- dijo Syusuke

Como el lo haría por nosotros…-termino Ryoma

Una tarea de héroes, ahora se preguntaran ¿¿¿quien??? Quien seria el elegido para tomar mi lugar…-dio un suspiro- pues esta entre ustedes, todos estos años los eh visto crecer como a mis nietos amados, conozco a cada uno de ustedes- en la habitación hubo gran incertidumbre- ¿¿¿en nosotros???-Pensaron y no pudieron evitar mirarse uno al otro- mi elección ha caído en el conjunto de todas sus virtudes, y espero que como hermanos que son lo apoyen como ustedes lo han hecho conmigo toda una vida…ah!!!-

¡¡¡Majestad!!!

Touya espera por Nanami y Sakuno, recuerda que se lo prometiste, solo un poco mas…-

Madre, tranquila ya no podemos…- Motoharu no puedo terminar de hablar, se suponía que no tenia que llorar, no quería llorar.

Ah…-suspiro-tienes razón se lo prometí...aun así debo decirlo ahora el elegido…-

Emperador, mí querido padre…-Touya

¡¡¡Abuelo!!!-se escucho una vos desde afuera

Eran la gran reina Nanami y Sakuno hija menor de los grandes reyes, única nieta de los emperadores.

Abuelo…espera por mi…-Sakuno dijo con pesar sus palabras, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, apenas y se le podía ver el rostro la capa que llevaba indicaba que recién llegaba.

El emperador sonrió al verla a su lado- tu vivirás muchos años mas que yo, mi pequeña nieta por ultima vez te veo mi pequeña princesa…-mientras acariciaba su rostro- Nanami…ah!!!-

Abuelo por favor…-

Touya…-

Serán ustedes los que heredaran la voluntad de fuego que protegerá la nación...-dio un suspiro largo –escúchenme atentamente todos, quiero que se pongan a pensar en una cosa...no tengan prisa en alcanzarme todo a su debido tiempo- trato de sonreír – hasta que les llegue su momento aferrense a sus vidas...-

Ryoma a partir de mañana serás el...nuevo Fénix-dijo mientras que con mucha dificultad se sacaba el anillo sagrado del dedo, una gran sorpresa se expandió por toda la habitación

¿Que?-dijo el mencionado

Acércate por favor...-pidió el emperador tratando se sentarse

Ryoma notablemente abrumado se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras de su mentor, el emperador le tomo la mano le coloco el anillo – ama a tu nación con fuerza, protege a todos los habitantes que crean en ti y ayúdales para que en un futuro sean ellos los nuevos lideres de una nueva era...protege al Fénix...al Fénix...- termino con dificultad, apenas y se le podía escuchar con claridad.

Si, señor...-respondió ryoma

Bien…muy bien, joven orden aquí les dejo a su pilar-dijo mirando a la orden- Sumire tu sabes lo que viene ahora…-la miro con una sonrisa- Motoharu, Nanami...

Majestad…-esta vez era Nanami que no podía retener por mas las lagrimas, se apoyo en su esposo para llorar.

Touya mi orgullo, serás un buen rey…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su querido nieto- por que haz tenido a unos grandes maestros, lo harás muy bien

Abuelo…-respondió el príncipe Touya- siempre estaré eternamente agradecido contigo…-

Sakuno…mi Sakuno…-llamo el convaleciente emperador

Siempre suya mi querido abuelo…-contesto con pesar la joven

Eres el milagro de esta familia y lo sabes…- dijo mientras trataba de secar las lagrimas de la muchacha y descubría sus rostro de esa pesada capa, Ryoma que se encontraba lo bastante cerca pudo ver el dolor infinito que cargaban sus ojos- lo sabia…siempre supe que tus ojos serian hermosos…cada día mi niña serás bendecida desde las estrellas por mi…-la miro tiernamente -Lo ultimo que pido es que los dos sepan entender al desti...no…-Sakuno sintió que la mano que cariñosamente tomaba la suya perdió fuerza, el final había llegado.

Te voy a extrañar tanto… -dijo sakuno mientras se aferraba a la mano inerte de su abuelo

Mi querido Touya…-Sumire se acerco mas al lecho y recargo el cuerpo sin vida en sus faldas, tomando su rostro y besando en rostro pálido y frió.

Los demás caballeros que se encontraban ahí no evitaron las lágrimas, un grande se había ido. Después de dar las condolencias a la familia directa, salieron de los aposentos, algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar.

Ryoma se encontraba totalmente anonadado-¿¿¿por que me eligió a mí??? ¿¿¿Que de especial puedo tener???- se pregunto mientras sentía que las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Ryoga su hermano puso su mano en su hombro, atrayendo su atención- aunque no lo creas hermano lo que dijo el emperador es verdad, eres el conjunto de cada uno de nosotros…no pudo haber elegido mal, al final de cuentas eres nuestro hermano…

Ryoma vio aclaradas sus dudas en el rostro de sus compañeros, esas miradas de apoyo lo ayudaron bastante.

El fénix ha renacido de las cenizas- dijo Syusuke – ¿verdad Tezuka?

Ryoma, no te preocupes todos te apoyaremos…después de todo ahora eres el pilar del imperio-dijo Tezuka mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de el

Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Eiji, Inui, Taka y oishi hicieron lo mismo.

"De hermano a hermano, nos protegeremos hasta la muerte"-dijeron cada uno de ellos. Ese era el juramento que hicieron el día en que fueron nombrados como la Orden del Fénix.


	3. cap: 2 Nuestra Infancia

2* Un recuerdo borroso de nuestra infancia.

Después de la muerte del Fénix, el imperio callo en doce días de luto, pero como el mismo lo había dicho antes de morir había dejado un sucesor y ahora todos confiaban en el espíritu sagrado del fénix que había elegido a un muchacho capas y que amaba la tierra en donde nació. Nuevos aires correrían por las colinas.

Príncipe heredero - el mayordomo hizo una reverencia- buenos días, me alegra verlo con bien-caballeros…-esta vez dio la reverencia a la orden que esta con Ryoma.

Ah…si, buenos días…-respondió Ryoma- gracias.

¿Todavía no te acostumbras al titulo verdad?- pregunto Momoshiro mientras caminaban

Ryoma solo seguía caminando-Momoshiro deja de preguntarme cosas…-respondió

Valla, si que estas algo cambiado…-esta vez era Eiji

Pues si es así…ya era hora Ryoma va ser el gobernante de todo este imperio…-dijo Syusuke

Inui ahora, ¿que libro estas leyendo?-pregunto Taka al susodicho

La etiqueta de la guerra…-respondió mientras aun tenia la mirada puesta en el libro.

¿Y por ese tipo de tema?-pregunto Kaidoh-realmente eres extraño…primero tus raras medicinas y ahora esto…

Es común que cuando el líder de una nación muere, los rebeldes que no están de acuerdo con la línea sucesoria traten de tomarla a la fuerza…-

A eso se le llama golpe de estado-agrego Tezuka

Todos se quedaron pensativos era verdad, como se les pudo haber olvidado, y a eso se aumentaba las dudas hacia el nuevo heredero, un joven de diecisiete años sin mucha experiencia.

Ryoga que se dio cuenta de las miradas de preocupación cambio de tema- vamos amigos, nose preocupen en años no habido reacciones de ese tipo en el pueblo, no tienen de que preocuparse-

Tienes razón…-dijo Momoshiro en un suspiro- oigan ¿alguien de ustedes ha visto a Ryoma?-pregunto percatándose que de habitualmente había desaparecido

Siempre hace lo mismo…-

Ah dejémoslo últimamente tiene muchas cosas en que pensar…-dijo oishi

Ryoma había seguido su paso, llego hasta los jardines de palacio; era el único lugar donde el se sentía a gusto, tranquilo, y en paz.

Caminaba entre los rosales, mientras respiraba el perfume fresco de la mañana-¡¡¡ah!!!- choco fuertemente y cayo bruscamente al suelo- ¡¡¡rayos!!!

Perdón, ¿esta bien?…- trato de ayudarlo pero el con bruscamente se soltó.

¡No puedes tener mas cuidado y dejar de ser torpe! –

Valla tal vez podría hacerlo otra vez…-la voz de la chica era mas calmada

¡Como te atreves… ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?!-

Claro que se, usted quien mi abuelo designo como príncipe heredero, Sir Ryoma Echizen…-

Ryoma alzo la mirada sorprendido, si no había duda era Sakuno- de verdad, ¿nunca vas a dejar de chocar conmigo?-

¿Y tu nunca vas a dejar de ser tan arrogante y engreído?-

Mira quien habla de engreimientos…-dijo Ryoma con sarcasmo- desde que nos conocimos haz sido una niña mimada, no entiendo como pude haberte soportado…

Ah entonces eso es lo que piensa el príncipe de mí, te arrepientes que fuéramos amigos…-

No quise decir eso… ¿por que siempre cambias lo que digo?-

No se preocupe majestad…-Sakuno hizo una reverencia con mucha elegancia- le prometo que nunca mas lo molestare, y que con mis "torpes" actos lo dañare mas.

Lo ves eres caprichosa, siempre quieres tener la razón y te escapas de esa manera…-

Lo hago así por que tengo clase y soy una princesa Ryoma…-Sakuno adelanto el paso y se fue alejando dejando a Ryoma aun sobándose la cabeza.

Dios se ha vuelto mas insoportable que nunca…- Ryoma- ah!!! Buenos días princesa Sakuno!!!- dijo con sarcasmo

Buenos días príncipe Ryoma!!!-respondió de la misma manera Sakuno

¿¿¿Desde cuando dejamos de entendernos???-se pregunto Ryoma mientras veía a Sakuno entrar a palacio.

Buenos días príncipe Ryoma-esta vez era Touya que llegaba con un paso lento- que bueno es verte-

Buenos días…-respondió este con algo de desgano-

Viste pasar a Sakuno ¿verdad?-pregunto Touya mientras miraba en dirección a palacio.

Si, parecía algo apurada…-

Touya sonrió levemente- sakuno no quiere regresar de inmediato al resort, su enfermedad no esta totalmente curada y si se queda mas tiempo aquí se le podría complicar -contó

Ryoma ahora entendía su actitud- al parecer no tiene cura ¿verdad?-pregunto, touya se quedo callado- Sakuno se fue desde los doce años ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

No tiene cura, y si mi hermana no se cuida podría empeorar mas de cuando era joven-contesto en un suspiro-pero bueno...dime Ryoma ¿ya te acostumbraste al titulo?

mmm ja…-Ryoma rió- todavía no del todo y lo peor de todo es que tengo las niñeras más latosas del imperio.

¿Niñeras? Jajaja te refieres a la orden- pregunto, Ryoma aseguro- Jajajaja, si tu hermano te oyera te mataría

Si pudiera lo habría hecho hace tiempo-susurro

Ryoma ¿como deseas que me dirija a ti?-Pregunto- ¿como el magnate príncipe heredero del fénix o como mi amigo?

Como lo que soy ahora, solo Ryoma- respondió

De verdad que no se equivoco-pensó Touya mientras escuchaba la respuesta-así será amigo

¿No tienes que ir con el gran rey? De seguro te han de estar buscando-dijo Ryoma

Ah seguro que si, bueno entonces te dejo no les des problemas a los demás.-

Ryoma otra vez se veía solo, en medio de ese hermoso jardín de rosas y el hermoso árbol de sakura al medio de la plazuela, era imposible no recordar el pasado que aun le dolía.

_**¿¿¿Por que te tienes que ir de esta manera???-**_

_**Ryoma…tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de mi familia-**_

_**No te vallas, quédate conmigo, yo hablare con mi padre y formalizare nuestro noviazgo -**_

_**Empeorarías las cosas- dijo- desde un principio sabíamos que tarde o temprano sucedería esto**_

_**Pensé que te quedarías en el imperio conmigo...después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿terminaremos así?-**_

_**Akemi se quedo callada, no sabia que responderle no estaba preparada para eso- te ofrezco mi vida, quédate conmigo por favor**_

_**Ryoma no digas esas cosas, pareciera que te me estuvieras proponiendo-trato de desviar el tema**_

_**Y si fuera así… ¡Akemi cásate conmigo por favor! –Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y se arrodillaba- si lo hacemos nuestros padres no podrán hacer nada para separarnos-**_

_**¡No!…no puedo- respondió esta levantándose y soltando sus manos – mi decisión esta tomada Ryoma, perdóname pero será lo mejor para ambos, no podré seguir viéndote haremos las cosas mas difíciles-dijo esto y se alejo dejándolo solo, sentado con la mirada perdida.**_

_**Akemi, de verdad te quiero-dijo Ryoma. Pero no cambio nada ella no regreso, siguió adelante sin mirar ni por un momento atrás. -¡AKEMI regresa por favor!**_

¿A que viene recordar todo esto ahora?- se pregunto a el mismo, regañando a su corazón.

¡Ryoma! Por sin te encontramos- Taka llego trotando seguido de Eiji

Se estaban demorando en hacerlo- dijo Ryoma sarcástico

Ryoma déjate de jueguitos, la emperatriz y el consejo real te esperan- Kaidoh venia con su caminata relajada

Ryoma suspiro cansado- ¿el consejo? Debe ser algo importante…-

Al parecer si por que hasta han juntado los gobernantes del imperio, incluidos los reyes nanjiroh y rinko - Taka

¿Mis padres?- resalto Ryoma.

Te están esperando será mejor que nos demos prisa…- Kaidoh

Esta bien…-dijo Ryoma mientras caminaba ¿que podrá ser esta vez para que junten a casi todo el ministerio?-pensaba

Rey Nanjiroh, reina Rinko ahora que ya tienen conocimiento sobre este compromiso por el anterior emperador, por favor les pido entiendan su posición- dijo Sumire algo apenada con la situación.

No tenemos por que sentirnos maltratados emperatriz, al contrario me siento halagado con esta unión, quien podría haberlo imaginado-dijo Nanjiroh sonriente

Realmente nos sentimos honrados por cederle a nuestro hijo su total e infinita confianza –esta hablo Rinko -

Mi padre el emperador lo dispuso y yo como tu amigo Nanjiroh no me opongo-dijo sonriente Motoharu- esto será la perfecta unión de nuestras familias –

Estamos muy felices y emocionados-dijo la reina Nanami

Emperatriz, el príncipe heredero acaba de llegar – le anuncio Ryoga

Gracias Sir Ryoga – dijo Sumire – bueno ojala que nuestro joven emperador lo tome bien.

No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, ellos fueron amigos en su infancia no son totalmente desconocidos y si eso no seria suficiente, yo estaba pensando en que tengan una convivencia previa a su matrimonio.-comento Motoharu a los presentes- para que se vallan acostumbrando, no se ¿que piensen ustedes?-pregunto

Me parece bien, ¿no es así Nanami?- pregunto Rinko

Estoy de acuerdo-respondió ella- seria esplendido que se lleguen a enamorar.

Ah Nanami! Eso seria hermoso- Rinko y Nanami se estaban proyectando demasiado, a lo que los hombres presentes las miraron divertidos-

Bueno será así entonces, nos esta esperando-dijo Sumire sonriendo al ver tal emoción.


	4. cap: 3 Un Nuevo Joven Emperador

3* Un Nuevo Joven Emperador

Príncipe Ryoma, que bueno verlo con tanta salud-dijo Motoharu mientras entraba acompañada de la reina Nanami.

Muchas gracias, majestades, emperatriz, reyes- Ryoma dio una leve inclinación para cada uno de ellos.

En la reunión estaban los restantes al gobierno del imperio del Fénix. Diez reinos, algunos de ellos padres de los integrantes de la orden unidos en la sala de audiencias, en donde la aun emperatriz se ubica en la parte superior del recinto.

Ah veo que tan bien esta acompañada por la orden, bien es como debería ser-dijo Sumire al ver a la orden en el recinto.

Bueno ya nos vemos todos reunidos para esta audiencia de suma importancia- dijo Motoharu tomando la batuta de la reunión- con el permiso de la emperatriz y de los reyes gobernantes, quiero tenerlo en conocimiento al príncipe heredero que habiendo ya hablado con los reyes del oeste, sus padres le anunciamos su compromiso con una dama de linaje real.

¿Que? Perdón me pareció haber escuchado mal gran rey, ¿me están hablando de matrimonio?-pregunto Ryoma algo irritado

Príncipe…-dijo en un susurro oishi que estaba detrás de el para intentar calmarlo, ya que sonaba irritado.

No se si tendrán conocimiento, pero ahora yo tengo diecisiete años y no creo que tenga la edad apropiada para tratar de estos asuntos – dijo Ryoma con un tono de voz gruesa.

Entendemos su posición, pero no le estamos diciendo que se casara mañana solo le comunicamos que esta comprometido- dijo Nanjiroh a su hijo.

¡Me niego a esa unión! – dijo a viva voz Ryoma causando el asombro de todos los presentes- ¿no creen que esa decisión es solo mía?

Ryoma cálmate…-le susurro Momoshiro

¡Como pides que me calme!, acaso ¿no estas escuchando lo que me están pidiendo?- le refuto Ryoma

¡Príncipe Ryoma!-Ryoma reconoció la voz de su madre, que lo miraba indignada por su falta de respeto a los mayores, este volvió a sentar tratando de mantener la compostura.

Le pido la palabra gran rey- dijo con gran respeto Nanjiroh- este compromiso ha sido premeditado por el antiguo emperador del Fénix, siendo así nosotros no tenemos por que negarnos, estamos mas que satisfechos con esta unión.

Joven emperador conociendo yo del profundo respeto que le tenia usted a su antecesor no dudare en pensar en que aceptara su decisión-esta vez hablo Sumire refiriéndose a Ryoma

Maldición, lo tenían planeado-pensó Ryoma, era verdad si el emperador ya lo habría decidido quien era el para romperlo-¿quien es la persona con la que me desposare?-pregunto con desgano

Me alegra saber que ha aceptado, una respuesta digna de nuestro futuro emperador- alego Nanami, tratando de calmar la tormenta que se había iniciado.

Las miradas desaprobatorias de los gobernantes para Ryoma eran notorias, Ryoga miraba furioso a su hermano por dar tan escándalo.

Ryoma se mostró serio- se les presentara dentro de unos días en una reunión premeditada, no se preocupe príncipe le mantendremos al tanto.-dijo el rey Motoharu- pero por ahora la identidad de la dama será secreta.

Esta bien, estaré esperando nuevas noticias-Ryoma- sino hay nada mas que me tengan que decir me retiro- Ryoma hizo una rápida reverencia y salio del recinto dejando a todos perplejos

Los ancianos del imperio que se encontraban hay no hacían mas que criticar ese temperamento –menudo heredero nos toco…-dijo en susurros Ryoga viendo como su hermano se retiraba a paso rápido.

La orden del fénix dio con algo mas de respeto sus reverencias y salio pausadamente detrás de su heredero.

Valla que se lo tomo bien- dijo Eiji con sorna.

¿Bien? ¿Te parece que eso fue lo correcto?- Momoshiro sarcástico- ¡casi revienta con la noticia!

Y que esperaban, lo obligaran a casarse-dijo Kaidoh-

¿Quien será la pobre mujer que se case con el?- pregunto Eiji

¿Pobre dices? Debes estar bromeando, ¡será la mas rica de todas! se casara con el futuro emperador-dijo Taka

Seguro ¿no dejo que lo acompañen verdad?-pregunto Momoshiro a Fuji y Tezuka que venían adelante

No, dijo que quería estar solo y nos cerro la puerta el la cara-contó Syusuke con su infaltable sonrisa.

Típico de el- dijo Tezuka molesto.

Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi -se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

Princesa Sakuno!- dijeron algo asombrados, no la veían desde el entierro del emperador Touya

Que alegría verlos a todos- saludo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa- ¿como han estado?

Muy bien princesa- respondió Momoshiro sonriente

Princesa Sakuno, acá estas las flores que recogió del jardín- dijo una sirvientas entregándole un gran ramo de varias clases de flores.

Permítame llevarlas por usted- Tezuka se ofreció a llevarlas- son muy hermosas- dijo al tenerlas mas cerca

Veo que le siguen gustando los arreglos con flores- dijo Syusuke acercándose mas al gran ramo.

Las flores del sur no se comparan en nada con estas, me resulta nostálgico poder verlas-dijo Sakuno- y veo que ustedes siguen siendo muy buenos amigos, la gran orden del fénix-

Ah jajaja si, que opina usted ¿nos queda el uniforme?-pregunto Taka

Si muy bien…-Sakuno de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la hizo tambalear

¿Princesa se encuentra bien?-preguntaron todos presurosos las sirvientas se acercaron rápidamente

No se preocupen, no es nada grave…-dijo Sakuno llevándose la mano a la frente.

Princesa esta muy agotada, se a puesto algo pálida- dijo una de las sirvientas acercándole un vaso de agua.

Será mejor que la llevemos a descansar- dijo otra sirvienta.

Esta bien- respondió- me tendrán que disculpar ahora….-

No tiene por que preocuparse habrá varios momentos para poder charlar- dijo oishi.

Yo la acompañare- se ofreció Eiji, las sirvientas acercaron una silla de ruedas en donde Sakuno se sentó y Eiji empezó a empujar con dirección a los dormitorios.

No le favorece muy bien que este en el imperio ¿verdad?-pregunto Syusuke mientras veía como Eiji y Sakuno se alejaban

Es una lastima, la princesa es una buena persona y que sufra de esa desconocida enfermedad…-dijo Inui causando el asombro de todos.

Ah!!! Inui de donde apareciste, me haz dado un gran susto…- dijo Momoshiro

Estaba recogiendo unos informes para Ryoga-dijo Inui

¿Hay nuevas infiltraciones?-pregunto Tezuka

Si, han sido muy pocas pero el ejercito esta al tanto de cualquier cosa- respondió Inui

Ah esperemos que no haya ningún levantamiento de armas, seria algo cansado pelear- dijo Taka

Miren quien lo dice el maestro destructor jajaja-dijo Syusuke

¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Ryoma que venia detrás de ellos

De la princesa Sakuno- respondió Tezuka, cambiando obviamente el tema

Al parecer regresara pronto al resort del sur- contesto Syusuke, dándose cuenta de la intensión de Tezuka. Para todos era mejor que Ryoma no se enterase nada con referente a problemas.

No se por que pone tanto lió en irse – dijo Ryoma totalmente desinteresado del tema

Tú cuando no frío, deberías ser mas humano y tratar de entender su posición-dijo Momoshiro

Yaya ya – respondió como siempre quitándole importancia al asunto- díganme y no me mientan, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien es la dichosa dama de linaje real?-pregunto sarcástico

Ninguno de ellos sabe y no pierdas el tiempo en tratar de averiguarlo, los mayores se han encargado muy bien en mantenerlo en secreto-contesto Ryoga mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Ryoma suspiro cansado- solo espero que no me equivoque en aceptar este matrimonio.-

Tú solo no eres la victima, piensa en la que será tu prometida – dijo Ryoga

Debe ser duro para ella también- agrego Momoshiro

¿Quien será?- se pregunto Ryoma

Motoharu, Sakuno tuvo una dolencia –

¿Como estas ahora?- pregunto nervioso por la salud de su hija

Mejor, parece que fue algo fuerte ahora ella esta descansando- respondió Nanami mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del despacho.

La situación se esta complicando mas, tenemos que adelantar las fechas y empezar a mover las piezas- decía Motoharu acercándose a su esposa.

Entonces ¿será después del cumpleaños de Touya?- le pregunto Nanami

Si, tendrá que ser así – aseguro Motoharu.


	5. cap: 4 Una para Todas Y Todas para Una

4* Una para Todas

¿Como esta doctor?-pregunto Nanami preocupada por la salud de su única hija

Mejor, solo tuvo una fuerte baja de presión-respondió el doctor real mientras guardaba sus materiales- será mejor que la princesa regrese pronto a su resort de descanso-recomendó

Se lo agradecemos dijo Motoharu

Vez pequeña tienes que regresar…-dijo Sumire bajito a Sakuno que aun estaba recostada en su cama.

A Sakuno que susto me diste-dijo Touya con evidente cansancio.

Al final y al cabo ni mi propio cuerpo quiere que me queda acá-dijo Sakuno resignada- no me queda otra opción que regresar…-

Eiji que estaba presente miro entristecido a la princesa- sir Eiji nos fue de gran ayuda al traer a Sakuno- dijo Nanami agradecida

No se preocupe majestad, la princesa Sakuno es una gran amiga, todos deseamos que se mejore pronto- respondió el algo sonrojado.

Gracias Eiji…-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa fresca.

Bueno y yo que pensaba organizar una pequeña reunión con Sakuno, creo que tendré que enviar tus disculpas a ciertas amigas tuyas-dijo Touya fingiendo resignación

¿Que dices hermano? ¿Amigas mías? No me digas que…-preguntaba una y otra vez Sakuno

Touya solo aseguro con un movimiento de cabeza- oh gracias hermano, si me disculpan…-Sakuno se paro de golpe haciendo reverencias antes de salir

Se le quito el malestar de golpe.-dijo Motoharu sorprendió- nunca va dejar de sorprenderme.

Nunca dudes de la fuerza de voluntad de tu hija-dijo Nanami divertida al ver a Sakuno salir casi corriendo de su habitación seguida de Touya y Eiji.

No se de que te sorprendes, si tu eres igual de jovial que ella-dijo Sumire a su hijo

Sakuno llegaba corriendo al jardín algo agitada, Touya y Eiji venían detrás de ella.

¡Sakuno! ¡Que alegría verte!- dijo una joven de cabellos cobrizos.

¡Tomoka! ¡Amiga!- Sakuno la abrazo fuertemente

¡Sakuno te extrañamos tanto!-esta vez una joven rubia

¡Ann! ¡Yo también las extrañe!-

Sabíamos que nos recibirías en persona- dijo una joven de cabellos negros

¡Tomoyo! Tan linda como siempre-dijo Sakuno

¡Sakuno!-

¡Sakura! ¡Tu también haz venido!-

Claro, me emocionaba la idea de verte-

¡Kotonoha! ¡Estas aquí!-

Sakuno esta más hermosa a la última vez que nos vimos-

Que bueno es ver a tan distinguidas señoritas- dijo Touya acercándose y haciendo una reverencia

Oh disculpe príncipe Touya, la emoción de ver a Sakuno nos hizo olvidar los modales- dijo divertida Kotonoha

No se preocupen- dijo Touya

Bienvenidas señoritas- Eiji también hizo una reverencia

Hermano, dame una razón para que no me hayas devuelto las cartas que te escribí- pregunto enojada Tomoka al ver a Eiji

Hermanita eh estado algo ocupado…-dijo Eiji, era cuestión de segundos que lo regañen

Eres malo, y yo preocupándome por ti- dijo Tomoka indignada

Bueno la verdad es que la orden completa ah estado realmente atareada con todo esto del nuevo nombramiento-dijo Sakuno tratando de calmar el carácter de su amiga.

Sakuno, eso quiere decir ¿que están ellos acá en palacio?- pregunto Ann

Si- respondió Sakuno, sabiendo los intereses de su amiga por cierta persona.

Ah que coincidencia verdad Tomoyo- dijo Kotonoha fingiendo asombro, causando que su amiga se sonroje.

Por favor pasen les esta esperando una merienda que mande a preparar especialmente para ustedes.-dijo Touya

Las jóvenes entraron a un salón que daba perfecto al jardín de las rosas de palacio.

Sakuno, que hermoso te quedo-dijo sakura al ver las rosas

¿Te parece? No hice gran esfuerzo las rosas son perfectas por naturaleza-

En parte, pero dicen que las rosas solo crecen hermosas gracias al amor que les da el que las cultiva, igualan su belleza-

Jajaja no te quites el merito, tus rosas deberían llamarse Sakuno- dijo Tomoka sonriente

La tarde se paso así entre conversaciones y risas, el ambiente había cambiado desde que Sakuno regreso las cosas empezaron a ser mas alegres. La ternura que ella tenia para tratar a las personas era lo que la hacia especial.

El gran rey Motoharu y su reina entraron en el salón en donde toda la tarde se la habían pasado las jóvenes visitantes.

Todas al verlos entrar se pararon de sus lugares y hicieron una reverencia (al estilo de la corte española).

Que tranquilidad me da ver que llegaron sin inconvenientes- dijo Nanami tranquilizadoramente- me alegra mucho que vengan a ver a Sakuno se los agradezco.

No tiene por que majestad, nosotras queremos mucho a Sakuno – dijo Ann sonriente

Espero que se queden hasta el cumpleaños del príncipe Touya – dijo esta vez Motoharu

Si señor, tenemos planeado quedarnos para su onomástico- aseguro sakura

Me alegra escucharlo, bueno no las interrumpiremos mas sigan disfrutando, recuerden que son huéspedes especiales – dijo Motoharu- disfruten de su visita.

Muchas gracias – respondieron todas.

Ah Sakuno debes estar más que feliz de estar en el palacio – dijo Tomoyo

Si! muy feliz, pero dentro de poco tendré que regresar por alguna razón que aun no comprendo mi salud se debilita estando acá- dijo Sakuno desanimada

No te preocupes, pronto sanaras completamente- le dijo Kotonoha acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

Muchas Gracias a todas-les dijo Sakuno –

Disculpen la interrupción- hablaron desde la puerta

Es Sir Syusuke…-dijo en un susurro Tomoyo

Eiji nos contó que habían llegado, disculpen que no hayamos venido antes a darles nuestros saludos-dijo Tezuka mientras entraba al salón seguido de Inui , Momoshiro , Eiji , oishi y Taka

No se preocupe, después de todo ustedes tienen mucho trabajo – dijo sakura

Entonces como única disculpa nos concederán acompañarnos en la cena- pregunto Momoshiro- no aceptamos una negativa como respuesta

No pensábamos negarnos, nos parece bien- dijo Ann

Ah…- Sakuno se dio cuenta de las intensas miradas de Ann y Momoshiro- entonces las estarán esperando- dijo sonriente.

A sido un placer volverlas a ver- dijo oishi – Eiji, Taka tenemos que retirarnos, si nos disculpan

No hay por que sigan- dijo Tomoka

Oishi salio seguido de Taka y Eiji.

Bueno nosotros también tenemos unos pendientes mas tarde espero verlas- dijo Syusuke más que cautivador

Aja…-Tomoyo parecía en la nubes al verlo otra vez

Nos veremos en la cena- Tezuka se despidió con una reverencia, salio del salón seguido de Syusuke y Momoshiro

¿Tomoyo estas bien?-pregunto sakura a su hermana

Si muy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo Tomoyo

Es que de repente te pusiste colorada- le respondió tratando de contener la risa.

No se por que lo que preguntas sakura, muy sabemos cual es la razón- dijo Ann

¿A que se refieren?-pregunto extrañada Tomoyo, Sakuno las miraba dudosa, mientras que las demás reían cómplices.

Sakuno que no sabes quienes se han estado mensaje ando hace meses- dijo Kotonoha misteriosa

Sakuno negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hay por favor…va a seguir con eso-dijo Tomoyo tapándose la cara con las manos.

Tomoyo y Sir Syusuke, y por lo que parece el asunto va enserio- le contó Kotonoha.

¿De verdad? ¡Tomoyo eso es lindo!- dijo Sakuno tomando las manos de su amiga.

Muchas gracias Sakuno…-respondió esta sonriendo.

Al cabo de unas horas llego la hora de la cena y como ya estaba preparado, los caballeros galantemente acompañaron a las invitadas.

° En el comedor principal de palacio °

Estaban el gran rey Motoharu al frente de la gran mesa a su derecha su esposa la reina Nanami, a su izquierda el príncipe Touya, al lado de el Sakuno y al otro lado de la gran mesa estaba la emperatriz Sumire, los caballeros estaban correlativos a las invitadas, solo faltaba alguien y era ya común su retraso en las cenas.

El príncipe heredero Ryoma Echizen ha llegado-dijo el encargado de la cena

Bienvenido príncipe Ryoma, te hemos estado esperando- dijo Sumire cariñosamente.

La orden completa le paro al verlo, (era el protocolo) y solo se sentaron cuando Ryoma tomo su lugar al lado derecho de la emperatriz.

Lamento mi retraso- dijo Ryoma entrando presuroso

Esta bien, mientras vinieras. Rápido toma asiento – dijo Sumire

Tenia algo que hacer, tendré cuidado la próxima vez- dijo Ryoma

Bueno por favor ahora si comencemos la cena- dijo el gran rey y enseguida entraron los encargados trayendo grandes fuentes de comida

La cena transcurrió divertida y amena a comparación de otras.

Ya en su habitación dispuesta Sakuno miraba extrañada las estrellas en el cielo de la noche.

¿Se puede?- se escucho desde la puerta de la gran habitación

Tomoka, claro pasa – dijo Sakuno al verla

Te siguen fascinando verdad- dijo Tomoka, y al ver la extrañeza de Sakuno dijo- hablo de las estrellas.

Ah! si, mi abuelo me contaba cuando era niña que cada individuo en esta tierra tiene una, y yo siempre busco la mía desde entonces-

Que bonito, Sakuno… eh hablado con mis padres acerca de mi decisión de formar parte de tu corte en el resort del sur-

¿Que? ¿Que dices? No quiero que por mi…

No Sakuno eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte a que te mejores; Ann, Tomoyo, Sakura y Kotonoha también piensan igual que yo-

¿Ellas también?-pregunto Sakuno

Si, cuando sea el momento partiremos contigo al sur-

Tomoka, gracias…muchas gracias-dijo Sakuno abrazándola fuertemente

Con nosotras a tu lado de seguro que sanaras, y además estaremos juntas-

Si es verdad- dijo Sakuno al borde de las lágrimas

Ryoma, ¿donde te metes que siempre llegas tarde en las cenas?-pregunto Momoshiro

Más no recibió respuesta- ¡¡¡Ryoma!!!- volvió a llamarlo.

Trato de averiguar quien será mi prometida-respondió Ryoma con indiferencia-Tengo la leve sospecha que es alguien de este imperio, dudo que sea una extranjera-

Deja de tratar de descubrirla, se encargaron muy bien de mantenerlo en secreto-dijo Syusuke

Ya me di cuenta, no es fácil – dijo cansado Ryoma

No te preocupes Ryoma, no creo que sea fea…-dijo Eiji

Tal vez sea mas alta que el, quien sabe-dijo Momoshiro

Ya dejen de hablar de eso-dijo molesto Ryoma

Vamos Ryoma te estas muriendo de ganas de descubrirlo verdad?- pregunto Syusuke

Como no, si pasara su vida con ella hasta el final – dijo Taka

¿Quien podría ser?-se preguntaba Ryoma mientras la estrellas despejadas por el cielo de la noche.


	6. cap: 5 Una Verdadera Amistad

5* Una Verdadera Amistad

La mañana amanecía cálida y alegre, parecía que el imperio también celebraba el nacimiento de uno de sus hijos predilectos.

¡Felicidades por su onomástico príncipe Touya!-dijo el mayordomo al abrirle el paso para que entrara al gran salón donde lo esperaban su familia.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Touya!- se escucho apenas entro en el salón en donde casualmente estaban su papas, su abuela, su hermana y su mas cercanos amigos.

Valla que gran sorpresa- dijo Touya sonriente al verlos todos sonrientes, Sakuno corrió a darle un abrazo- que alegría verlos a todos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!-dijo Sakuno aun abrazada a él, Touya la alzo brevemente.

¡Gracias hermanita!- dijo mientras le daba pequeñas vueltas, después de eso se acerco a su abuela y a su madre.

Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Touya- dijo Nanami mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hijo, Touya le tomo las manos y las beso

Feliz cumpleaños pequeño-dijo Sumire acercándose a su nieto y dándole un beso en la frente, Touya tuvo que agacharse para recibirlo y al igual que su madre beso las manos de su abuela.

Touya con mucho respeto se acerco a su padre, el gran rey Motoharu – padre- dijo al estar frente a el.

Motoharu sonrió apenas y se acerco lo suficiente para darle un abrazo – feliz cumpleaños Touya- dijo

Muchas gracias papá- Touya estaba realmente agradecido, esas palabras significaban mucho para el ahora que cumplía veintiún años, y estaba próximo a tener un gran cambio en su vida.

Bueno y ¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo Ryoga llamando la atención del cumpleañero- como lo acordamos a la una, a las dos y a las tres- ¡ feliz cumpleaños mon ami! (Amigo)-dijeron al mismo tiempo toda la orden causando alegres sonrisas en los presentes.

¡Valla! De verdad les salio perfecto- dijo realmente asombrado.

Ese era nuestro objetivo- dijo Tezuka acercándose y dándole un abrazo

Momoshiro, Taka, Inui, Fuji, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Nanami al verlos así tan animados no podía dejar de recordar imágenes de ellos así como ahora todos juntos celebrando como en el décimo cumpleaños de su hijo, desde siempre han estado juntos como verdaderos hermanos.

Touya se alejo un poco del grupo para divisar un poco alejado, pero igual presente a un joven heredero.

Bueno y tu ¿no me vas a saludar?-pregunto sonriente

No esperes un "gran abrazo"-dijo Ryoma enfatizando la ultima palabra, Touya rió – feliz cumpleaños Touya- le dijo mientras un apretón de manos, cosa que Touya aprovecho apara jalarlo y abrazarlo.

¡Yo también te quiero Ryoma!- dijo llamando la atención de todos, y causando un avergonzado sonrojo a Ryoma que luchaba por soltarse.

Sakuno no podía evitar soltar pequeñas carcajadas al verlos así, realmente extrañaba ese ambiente.

Las señoritas Ann Tachibana, sakura y Tomoyo kinomoto, Kotonoha Toudou y la princesa del reino dragón de zafiro, Megumi katakura – anuncio el mayordomo, Touya al escuchar a la ultima realmente se sorprendió.

Ahí estaba ella, Megumi katakura dando sus respeto a su abuela y a sus padres, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras las demás señoritas una a una lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños; ellas se dieron cuenta y no pudieron evitar darse miradas cómplices con Ryoga y Tezuka, mientras Sakuno miraba realmente extrañada a su hermano, nunca lo había visto así de perdido.

Touya no despego su vista de ella, de su hermoso cabello, ni de sus ojos azules, ni de su hermosa sonrisa, y mucho menos de su acento peculiar; sin notarlo se acerco a ella- Megumi…- dijo casi en un susurro.

Feliz cumpleaños príncipe Touya, es bueno verlo otra vez con bien - dijo esta mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Touya recibió su saludo dándole la mano, y manteniendo el contacto largamente. Ryoga tuvo que acercarse para traer al cumpleañero a la realidad otra vez.

Que bueno que haya podido llegar princesa Megumi- dijo Ryoga y a la vez le daba su saludo.

No podía perderme por nada el cumpleaños de mi querido amigo-respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Valla realmente le gusto que viniera-dijo Eiji mientras veía que Touya no dejaba de mirar a su invitada.

Todo esta saliendo a como el lo planeo, será una noche interesante- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja.

Ah, bueno en todo caso yo ya estoy sobrando- dijo Ryoma acercándose a los reyes apara dar anuncio a su salida del salón.

Hey Ryoma…!-trato de llamarlo Momoshiro, solo le quedo imitar su acción y también despedirse de los reyes- y yo que quería quedarme mas rato- renegó el mismo mirando a Ann a lo lejos y saliendo del salón- posiblemente nos estaremos viendo en la fiesta-dijo dirigiéndose a la orden.

¿Posiblemente?- repitió Taka viendo al menor

Eso significa que será el primero en llegar- dijo sarcástico Inui, Taka, Kaidoh y Fuji que lo escucharon rieron.

Sakuno vio como Ryoma y Momoshiro se retiraban –por un momento pensé que ya no eras tan egoísta, ahora eres peor egoísta y un aburrido- pensó mientras lo veía salir.

La noche había llegado, y el salón principal perfectamente decorado para la ocasión; en cada muro se podían ver las tradicionales arreglos florales del imperio con sus listones simbólicos de color rojo y dorado llamaban la atención de los invitados que llegaban, el salón estaba casi lleno. Touya se encontraba al lado del pabellón principal donde estaban sus padres y su abuela saludando a los recién llegados y recibiendo los saludos por su cumpleaños.

La fiesta había empezado con un calido discurso del gran rey, haciendo que la orquesta imperial empiece a tocar.

Princesa Sakuno es bueno verla después de tanto tiempo- dijo un joven, mientras besaba la mano de Sakuno.

El gusto es mío, duque Keigo- respondió ella cálidamente- son pocas la veces que he podido verlo en el palacio, espero este disfrutando el baile.

Pues claro- contesto- pero lo disfrutaría mas si usted bella señorita me concediera la siguiente pieza- dijo galante mientras hacia una reverencia esperando su respuesta.

La escena fue vista por las demás damas que habían asistido al imperio, y las miradas que cayeron en Sakuno la abrumaron a sobre manera- de verdad que el duque es popular- se dijo para sí misma.

Con mucho gusto lo haría pero lamento decirle que aun no estoy permitido hacerlo – respondió Sakuno lamentándose con una disimulada sonrisa.

Es un pena, princesa- dijo Keigo – supongo que el primer caballero que sea su pareja de baile será muy afortunado- hizo una venia y se alejo.

Sakuno hizo un gesto de agradecimiento dio un gran suspiro y se acerco al grupo de amigas que estaba más atrás de ella, todas las miraban graciosamente.

De la que te salvaste, sakuno- dijo divertida Tomoka.

No cabe duda que Keigo, es muy popular- agrego Sakura sonriendo

O demasiado decía yo- dijo Kotonoha- las miradas que te salgaron fueron desmesuradas, no hubo respeto.

Déjalas, ven en Keigo su salvación- dijo Ann divertida

Dejemos el tema- dijo sakuno- ¿han visto a mi hermano?- le pregunto

¿Y donde se metió el agasajado?- pregunto Eiji, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada- no hemos podido brindar con el-

Debe estar con Megumi –dijo Ryoga, tomando otra copa de vino.

Este día será una total conmoción, no me imagino la reacción de las seguidoras de Touya – dijo Fuji sonriente, a lo que Eiji no entendía su "alegría"

Ustedes saben algo, ¿verdad?-preguntaba Eiji

Eres lento Eiji – dijo oishi- ya crecerás

¿De que estas hablando oishi?- volvió a preguntar Eiji- me están tonteando ¿verdad?

Todos rieron al ver la reacción de Eiji.

Ryoma ¿por que estas tan distante?- pregunto Momoshiro al verlo recostado en un muro.

Estoy algo cansado- respondió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa

¿Cansado? Ni siquiera haz bailado una sola vez ¿y estas cansado?- repitió sarcástico Kaidoh

Solo estoy cansado- Ryoma repitió su respuesta mientras terminaba de un solo sorbo el refresco de su copa.

Tal vez necesites de una de mis bebidas energizantes-dijo Inui

No gracias- respondió con cara de horror - no volveré a caer en tu juego.

De pronto la música de la orquesta paro, llamando la atención de mas de uno, Sakuno que estaba con Atobe se acerco al ser llamada por su hermano.

Príncipe Touya, las flores que nos pidió-dijo un mesero entregándole un gran ramo de estas.

Muchas gracias- respondió mientras que se acercaba a Megumi.

Motoharu y Nanami miraban expectantes lo que se venia, al igual que ellos Sumire seguía su nieto con la mirada.

Se acerco a Megumi, quien lo miro con una dulce sonrisa - querida Megumi, permíteme que te ofrezca tus flores predilectas…-dijo Touya sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Ryoma miraba sorprendido el gesto, eso solo podía significar una cosa, buscaba la respuesta de su duda en sus compañeros y solo recibió una sonrisa afirmativa de su hermano.

Querida Sakuno- Touya se acerco a su hermana, y ella lo miro incrédula- ¿que esta pasando?-pensaba al ver a su hermano tan misterioso- antes te pedí que me reservaras el honor de ser mi acompañante, pero te suplico que canceles mi compromiso y me permitas elegir a Megumi, mi prometida-termino, Sakuno se sorprendió a sobremanera al igual que todos los presentes.

Touya se acerco más a Megumi y tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso.

¡Que el Fénix de largos años al futuro gran rey!- se escucho, Touya pudo identificar la voz de Ryoga

¡Que así sea!- se repitió tres veces la porra todos los presentes

Permitirme querido hijo- Motoharu se había acercado a la pareja acompañado de Nanami - en nombre de los que asisten a este acontecimiento, les desee días de felicidad con motivo de tu compromiso con la princesa Megumi del reino del dragón de zafiro ¡muchas felicidades!- dijo abrazándolo a el y a Megumi. Nanami hizo lo mismo

¡Muchas felicidades a ambos!- dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas- Megumi querida- abrazo a Megumi con mucho cariño.

¿Sakuno?-Touya llamo a su hermana-¿no nos vas a felicitar?-pregunto

Hermano, eres un tonto por que no me contaste-dijo y se fue dejando a Touya algo intrigado.

Sakuno…- la llamo al verla irse.

Déjala solo esta sorprendida, dale un poco de tiempo- le dijo Megumi cariñosamente

Felicitaciones a los dos- Tezuka se había acercado con la orden

Muchas felicidades- dijo Ryoga

De verdad ya nos tenias intrigados Touya- dijo Momoshiro mientras lo felicitaba

Ryoma prefirió darles sus felicitaciones luego, llego al balcón donde había visto a Sakuno entrar.

¿Te molesta que ya no vas hacer la única en la vida de tu hermano?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

Estoy muy feliz por Touya y Megumi – respondió Sakuno aun se espaldas

Y entonces ¿por que estas así? ¿No deberías felicitarlos?- le sugirió Ryoma

Por que soy una envidiosa dijo Sakuno, Ryoma la miro- no puedo dejar de pensar en la felicidad que tendrán, ¿sabes cual es mi deseo?-pregunto Sakuno, Ryoma no dijo nada – ¿que deseo pudiera tener? es una princesa, lo tiene todo-pensó

Yo quisiera que alguien tan solo me dijera una vez cuanto tiempo voy a vivir, y si es que algún día… podré vivir tanto como ellos- Sakuno se quebró en llanto al decir esto ultimo.

Ryoma sintió una punzada en su pecho, quería ayudarla por que era su amiga, como pudieron haber se olvidado; Ryoma la atrajo a el y la abrazo, el conocía muy bien la delicada salud de ella.

_**° Flash back – Tres años atrás ° **_

_**Sakuno, ¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto mientras le acercaba otro vaso de agua**_

_**S-si, no te preocupes acuérdate que esto suele pasarme a menudo- le respondió aceptando el vaso y mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ryoma al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella su fuerza.**_

_**¡Sakuno! – Ryoma la llamo, otra vez había perdido la conciencia- Sakuno!- la llamo otra vez con mas fuerza.**_

_**Tranquilo Ryoma solo tengo un poco de sueño…-dijo Sakuno con un hilo de voz, cayendo otra vez victima de la fiebre. Ryoma la cargo con un poco de dificultad, y la llevo en su espalda al palacio. Definitivamente fue mala idea ir al invernadero.**_

_**¿Como esta? –pregunto Ryoma, ya había una hora desde que los recibieron su hermano y Touya en la entrada del palacio.**_

_**Mucho mejor, la trajiste a tiempo- dijo Touya con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- gracias Ryoma.**_

_**De verdad Ryoma, ¿estas seguro que no te gusta Sakuno?- volvió a preguntar Momoshiro, por alguna razón sus amigos pensaban que lo pasado días atrás, era una muestra del profundo cariño que se tenían. Y mas ahora que después del viaje de Sakuno, Ryoma andaba por hay extrañamente deprimido, se notaba a leguas que la extrañaba a sobremanera.**_

_**No me gusta, solo es mi amiga- dijo Ryoma ya cansado se esa pregunta.**_

_**Y entonces, ¿por que te sonrojas y emocionas cada vez que escuchas su nombre?- volvió a preguntar Momoshiro con una mirada aguda**_

_**¡No lo hago!- respondió Ryoma**_

_**¡No te molestes!-dijo Fuji**_

_**Dejen de ver cosas donde no las hay-dijo Ryoma**_

_**Por que las vemos es que te las preguntamos- dijo Ryoga- no es malo que te guste Sakuno, quien sabe en un futuro ustedes dos puedan…-**_

_**¡Nosotros nada! no nos gustamos y punto- Ryoma fue claro en lo último, solo la quería como amiga.**_

_**Ryoma se alejo de ellos y llego al gran jardín del palacio hay no lo molestarían, quería alejarse de esas tontas ideas.**_

_**Disculpe- una voz llamo su atención- esta preocupado por la princesa, ¿verdad?-pregunto**_

_**¿Quien es usted?- pregunto molesto dirigiéndose a la joven- ¿por que tiene que preguntarme cosas personales?**_

_**Disculpe no me presente, Akemi Katsura hija del Duque de Ming- la joven hizo una leve reverencia- le pregunte por que lo escuche mientras hablaba solo- respondió ella tratando de no reírse-pensé que tal vez podría ayudarlo**_

_**No estaba hablando solo- dijo Ryoma-solo pensaba en voz alta**_

_**Ah ya veo, pero... si usted no quiere que no molesten mas, por lo que yo e escuchado ¿no seria mejor alejarse? Esa seria una buena táctica- dijo Akemi mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.**_

_**¿Alejarme? Pero yo…-**_

_**Por lo poco que se de este imperio la princesa Sakuno y usted son muy unidos, no seria difícil imaginar que esa amistad sea algo mas- dijo Akemi.**_

_**Esa es la imagen que damos…-dijo Ryoma pensativo**_

_**Usted solo se preocupa demasiado por la princesa, no se torture pensando que es algo mas, véala como una amiga especial- Akemi lo miro directamente.**_

_**Ya veo, una amiga especial a final de cuentas yo no siento nada mas por ella- dijo Ryoma analizando las palabras- muchas gracias señorita Katsura.**_

_**No tiene de que, cualquiera pudiera tener este tipo de problemas además es un joven prometedor esta en la edad de enamorarse, al igual que yo- dijo Akemi sonriente, Ryoma la quedo viendo – ¿eso ha sido una indirecta?-pensó**_

_**Mañana, ¿tendrá tiempo para enseñarme las praderas de esta región?-pregunto Akemi, Ryoma la miro extrañado- no piense mal de mi- dijo rápidamente Akemi- como se dará cuenta soy una nueva alojada de esta hermosa nación, y me gustaría conocerlo…sino puede no hay problema- **_

_**No habrá ningún inconveniente…-respondió Ryoma**_

_**° Fin del flash back ° **_

Así fue que me fui alejando de mi amiga y conocí a Akemi, ahora nunca sabré lo que realmente sentí por Sakuno en aquellos años…deje de responderle sus cartas y la distancia entre los dos se hizo inmensa, ahora me queda el recuerdo de una hermosa infancia al lado de ella- Ryoma, abrazaba a Sakuno mientras recordaba – ¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto- no deberías pensar así, tu madre se moriría de la pena si te escuchase…-le dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

Lose…-dijo Sakuno mientras lo recibía- muchas gracias Ryoma, tienes razón no debería haber dicho esas palabras, soy una mala hija.

No digas esas cosas, eres una gran hija, y además aun somos amigos ¿verdad? -dijo Ryoma mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Amigos…claro, seguimos siendo amigos-respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa. Ryoma la veía otra vez, esa sonrisa que ya no recordaba. Sakuno estrecho su mano también.

Ahora entremos tu hermano debe de estar muy preocupado por ti- dijo Ryoma jalándola de nuevo al salón. Sakuno lo siguió, ambos aun seguían tomados de las manos y eso no parecía molestarles.

Al entrar Ryoma se acerco a la recientemente pareja de prometidos- ¡muchas felicidades Touya, Megumi por su compromiso!-dijo Ryoma – ha sido una muy buena noticia- dijo esta vez mirando a Megumi.

Muchas gracias príncipe Ryoma- respondió Megumi, y pudo ver a Sakuno detrás de Ryoma se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

Sakuno, se que debes estar molesta con nosotros por no habértelo contado antes, discúlpanos- dijo Megumi –todo paso muy rápido.

No…yo soy la que tiene que disculparse por mi comportamiento, Megumi- dijo Sakuno- estoy muy feliz por su compromiso, por favor cuida mucho de mi hermano.

Gracias Sakuno- Touya se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Touya se ira con Megumi al reino de su padre para pedirla en matrimonio- dijo Motoharu a Nanjiroh

Entonces, ¿aprovecharemos su viaje para contarle a Sakuno sobre el compromiso?- pregunto Rinko

Si, sabes como es Touya no quiero tener que lidiar con el- contesto Motoharu, viendo a su hijo.

Entonces Touya y Megumi partirán mañana- dijo Nanjiroh – será en la tarde su presentación.

Si, yo seque mi hija y Ryoma entenderán- Nanami veía que después de todo los dos eran amigos.

Tenlo por seguro Nanami, ya no son unos niños, yo también tengo mucha confianza en que sabrán aceptarlo- Rinko

Mañana será el día que se presentaran como prometidos-dijo Motoharu.


	7. cap: 6 El Amor es Magico

6* El amor es mágico…

¡Que tengan buen viaje!-dijo Sakuno por ultima vez a su hermano y Megumi que partían.

El carruaje poco a poco se alejaba por el horizonte y Sakuno no dejaba de mirarlos perderse en la llanura del gran bosque.

Bueno ya se fueron-dijo Momoshiro, todos los de la orden estaban hay.

Ahora será un poco mas aburrido molestar a Ryoma-dijo Eiji entre risas- Touya siempre nos ayudaba.

Jajaja muchas gracias Eiji-dijo Ryoma mientras caminaba al palacio- regresemos tenemos muchos pendientes.-

Ryoma tiene razón- dijo Tezuka – hay trabajo por hacer

Los demás los siguieron cansados, el merito de ser reconocidos les costaba mucho.

Sakuno vio algo triste como otra vez Ryoma la ignoraba- valla amigo resulto ser, otra vez se olvido de mi…-

Sakuno-la llamo su madre- ¿te parece si vamos a pasear por el jardín?-le pregunto

Sakuno le sonrió - por supuesto mamá-le respondió

Motoharu las vio alejarse a las dos. No decaigas hijo- le dijo Sumire sacándolo de su trance.

No eso mamá tengo miedo que Sakuno me odie por esto- le dijo Motoharu caminando al lado de ella.

Me sorprendes que pienses así-le dijo Sumire reprimiendo una risa- nuestra Sakuno es incapaz de odiar a alguien que tanto ama, no tengas miedo-

Motoharu suspiro pesadamente- muchas gracias mamá-

Sakuno, ¿alguna vez te conté el como conocí a tu padre?-le pregunto Nanami mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sakuno entre la suyas.

No, nunca- respondió Sakuno- pero me gustaría escucharlo.-

Eso imaginaba, pequeña- le dijo entre risas- todo se resume a una sola palabra "destino"… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-le pregunto al ver la reacción de Sakuno.

No lo se, pensé que dirías "amor", destino suena un poco frió-le dijo Sakuno

Tienes razón, pero para mi fue mi destino el que llegara amar tan solo a un hombre, tu padre-dijo Nanami-todo empezó hace veintitrés años…yo ya había escuchado hablar de el pero nunca lo había conocido, tan solo con verlo una sola vez no me creerás pero incluso antes de que me dijese su nombre, sentía como si ya supiese quien era…Motoharu Ryusaki-

Valla mama entonces ¿fue amor a primera vista?-pregunto Sakuno impaciente.

Tal vez hija, no te negare que realmente me impacto- dijo entre risas Nanami- pero lo que venia después no me lo imaginaba tu padre era un total…idiota, irresponsable y mimado-Sakuno se quedo sorprendida.

¿Ah? Q-que dices mamá-dijo Sakuno sorprendida

Cuando conocí a tu padre era un total inmaduro, a pesar de tener la línea sucesoria de tu abuelo para gobernar el imperio el no deseaba hacerlo-contó Nanami

Sakuno solo la escucho- a los diecinueve aun no sabia lo que quería para su futuro, al contrario de mi eso era lo que en un primer momento llegue a odiar de el-

Mamá… ¿tu lo odiabas?-le pregunto

Aunque te cueste creerlo si, lo odiaba por que el tenia la oportunidad de hacer un gran cambio a favor de miles de personas y no lo hacia y a pesar de todo, sus padres, sus amigos, y yo mas que nadie creía siempre en el, poco a poco sin darme cuenta me enamore de el fue decisión de mi padre el que me comprometiera con él seis meses antes de una boda premeditada-

Sakuno se sorprendió al escuchar esto ultimo, y antes de que dijera algo Nanami hablo- todavía me acuerdo de la cara de él cuando nos lo dijeron _¿Por qué deciden por mi? _fue lo que les dije y Salí corriendo, no tenia el valor para mirarlo a la cara cuando llegue a este mismo jardín, tu padre me había seguido y al verlo no lo había soportado mas y simplemente explote…

_**° Flash back ° **_

_**¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Nanami, mas no recibió respuesta-¿ por que te quedas callado?**_

_**Solo te sigo…corres muy rápido sabes- dijo entre risas Motoharu **_

_**¿Por que te ríes? ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- le pregunto mas molesta-¡te causa risa todo esto!- Motoharu torno su mirada seria- ¡realmente no lo puedo creer! Eres tan inmaduro, un idiota indeciso, irresponsable ¡y yo soy la mas grande de las estúpidas por que…por que yo me enamore de la persona que mas odiaba!- esto ultimo lo dijo llorando**_

_**Tu…tu me quieres…-repitió el con voz gruesa, y lentamente se fue acercando a ella y la abrazo- si yo pudiera hacer algo para que dejaras de llorar te juro que no dudaría en hacerlo… yo siempre estaré contigo, eres la primera que me dice sin titubeos lo que piensan de mi…muchas gracias por elegir a este simple hombre… Nanami-**_

_**Nanami se sorprendió al oír sus palabras- ¿acaso es esto una declaración mutua?-se pregunto al mismo tiempo que lentamente levantaba su rostro, y al hacerlo una lagrima cayo en su mejilla Motoharu esta llorando, nunca lo había visto llorar-Motoh…-**_

_**Shh…No digas nada Nanami…- la interrumpió Motoharu mientras lentamente posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, y la beso con ternura.**_

_**Nanami…yo también te amo…desde hace mucho**_

_**° Fin del flash back ° **_

Después de ese beso supe que lo amaría por siempre…tiempo después nos casamos y comenzamos con una vida soñada al lado de nuestros preciosos hijos-

Mamá eso fue hermoso, realmente tu y papá tienen un amor mágico…-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa sincera.

Las personas que encuentran el amor, son seres realmente especiales…Sakuno, el amor nace en donde menos te lo imaginas, cuando tú no lo buscas, y en la persona que tú nunca creerías…tú no puedes cerrarle las puertas…- nanami no pudo evitar llorar.

Mamá, pasa algo ¿por que lloras?-pregunto Sakuno preocupada.

Sakuno, realmente tu papa y yo te amamos mucho al igual que a tu hermano, ustedes son nuestro gran tesoro…hija…-Nanami lloraba, no quería hacerlo pero después de todo estaba entregando a su única hija- el abuelo antes de morir eligió a un esposo para ti… lo conocemos y realmente queremos la felicidad de ambos.-

¡Mamá! ¿P-por qué?- pregunto Sakuno asustada- tan poco voy a vivir para que me quiten el derecho a enamorarme…-las lagrimas la vencieron, Sakuno se encogió en el mismo lugar en donde estaba parada, Nanami se agacho a su altura y la abrazo.

Sakuno…no digas esas cosas, vivirás muchos años- dijo entre llanto- tu abuelo te amaba tanto que no quiso irse de este mundo sin saber que habría alguien merecedor de ti… tu padre y yo lo aceptamos por que nosotros no viviremos por siempre…conocemos al muchacho, y estamos seguros de que te cuidara bien…por favor no creas que esto es fácil para mi, eres mi hija adorada-

¡Mamá…! ¡Mamá!-decía Sakuno entre llantos aferrándose al regazo de Nanami

Así permanecieron unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que Nanami se levanto lentamente con Sakuno- la hora a llegado Sakuno…hoy se acabarán las dudas y los miedos….-dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas-

Ambas caminaron hasta el palacio en donde las damas de la corte de Nanami las esperaban, rápidamente las ayudaron a cambiarse les habían anunciado que el rey ya estaba esperando por ellas en la sala de audiencias en una reunión privada con el "prometido" de Sakuno.

Al empezar con el trayecto a la sala Sakuno se cruzo con Tomoka y Ann, a quienes Nanami pidió que las acompañaran ellas aceptaron sin dudar al ver la mirada triste de su amiga.

El pasillo cada vez se hacia mas largo, no tenia final- ¿este es mi destino?- se pregunto Sakuno al entrar a la sala en donde estaban su padre, su abuela, los reyes Nanjiroh y Rinko y además… ¿Ryoma?-

Sakuno se quedo muda a caso el seria-bueno no quiero dar mas preámbulos a esta reunión, ambos han sido previamente informados solo restaba la presentación de cada uno-

¿De que esta hablando el gran rey?-pregunto en un susurro Tomoka a Ann que estaba a su lado.

Mas no recibió respuesta alguna- príncipe heredero te presento a tu prometida… mi querida hija Sakuno Ryusaki- el rey menciono el nombre de su hija con pena, Nanami se dio cuenta de esto y tomo su mano fuertemente dándole fuerzas.

Ryoma y Sakuno se miraron directamente, ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

_Aun somos amigos ¿verdad?-dijo Ryoma mientras le estrechaba la mano._

_Amigos…claro, seguimos siendo amigos-respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa. Ryoma la veía otra vez, esa sonrisa que ya no recordaba. Sakuno estrecho su mano también._

¿Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Ann en un susurro al escuchar lo dicho por el rey, su mirada se traslado a Ryoma y Sakuno.

Bueno ya que han sido presentados…ejem…los dejaremos solos para que puedan conversar-dijo Nanjiroh tratando de no sonar tan nervioso- Motoharu, lo mejor es que les demos tiempo para conversar…-le susurro a su amigo

Tienes razón...-le respondió-podrán conversar con tranquilidad, nosotros nos retiramos-

Antes de que se retiren- hablo Ryoma por primera vez, cosa que causo un gran respingo en su padre-

Si…príncipe Ryoma-le anticipo Nanjiroh-

Emperatriz, ¿esta es la ultima voluntad del emperador Touya?-pregunto directamente

Sumire miro a Sakuno que también esperaba expectante su respuesta, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano y la beso con ternura- por supuesto que si, joven emperador…no habría duda del profundo cariño que el les tenia a ustedes- después de esto Ryoma se quedo callado.

Los reyes y Sumire salieron luego Ann y Tomoka que miro por última vez a su amiga antes de salir.

Sakuno se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones del salón, si no lo hacia posiblemente caía el piso de tanta presión y angustia que sentía en ese momento. Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil, comprometerse con Ryoma, ¡él! Sakuno no podía levantar su mirada.

Por su parte Ryoma al ver la reacción de Sakuno, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo en lugar balbuceando cosas y tomando su cabeza con fuerza- ¿por que? ¿Por que tuvo que ser ella?- se repetía una y otra vez.

Ryoma paro en seco, Sakuno se dio cuenta de esto y por un momento cruzaron miradas. No podían, habían sido criados desde niños como amigos, casi hermanos ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

Sakuno bajo la mirada y Ryoma suspiro- tratando de mantener la calma.

No te preocupes, Sakuno encontrare la manera de que esto no sea tan malo…además esto es un matrimonio no nos están forzando a otras cosas…-dijo Ryoma realmente apenado.

Pero… ¿Qué cosas?-pregunto

Solo tenemos que ser pacientes y hacer lo que ellos quieren por el momento, hacer algo ahora seria imprudente-le dijo Ryoma

Esta bien…-respondió Sakuno

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, mejor salgamos ya- Ryoma se acerco a la puerta y al momento de abrirla un gran ruido se escucho desde afuera, Momoshiro Eiji y Ryoga cayeron al piso de golpe.

¡Ryoma!…jajaja ¿Qué haces aquí? Princesa Sakuno…-Ryoga se quedo callado al verla.

Ya me imaginaba esto….-dijo Ryoma pasando por alto la presencia de sus compañeros.

Sakuno miro avergonzada a los de la orden e hizo una leve reverencia, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

No me digas que la princesa es…-dijo Tezuka, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

Momoshiro y Eiji se quedaron expectantes igual que los demás esperando una respuesta por parte de Ryoma – de todas formas igual lo sabrán, Sakuno y yo estamos comprometidos…-dijo desviando la mirada, era incomodo para el dar esa noticia.

¡Ah! ¡La princesa Sakuno y tu!- grito exaltado Momoshiro- esto no puede ser…

Todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Syusuke mostró una sonrisa- esto va ser divertido…-dijo en un susurro

Kaidoh lo miro- oye deja de pensar tonterías…esto es serio…-

Valla…esto si no me lo esperaba- dijo oishi

Aunque no lo crean es verdad, nosotras estuvimos hay-dijo Ann acercándose al grupo con Tomoka, sakura, tomoyo y kotonoha que miraron extrañadas a su princesa.

Esto es realmente sorprendente-dijo Inui mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Taka y Eiji estaban como atontados con la noticia, era imposible ¿como ellos podrían estar comprometidos?

Todos tranquílense-dijo Ryoga poniendo una postura seria y poniéndose al frente de su hermano- Ryoma ¿vas a seguir con esto?-le pregunto

Por ahora no hay nada mas que hacer, que aceptar esta propuesta- respondió Ryoma

Mmm tiene razón, actuar ahora seria negativo- dijo Inui

¿Sakuno estas bien?- le pregunto Tomoyo, al verla tan callada.

S-si estoy bien-respondió Sakuno con una cálida sonrisa- iré a…descansar un poc…-antes de terminar de hablar las fuerzas le faltaron y se desvaneció.

¡Ah! ¡Sakuno!- Ann y Kotonoha corrieron a ayudarla

¡Por favor despejen un poco el ambiente!-pidió Sakura

Tezuka y Oishi corrieron a abrir las grandes ventanas del salón, permitiendo entrar el aire fresco, mientras que Syusuke llevaba a sakuno a uno de los muebles en donde la hecho.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-pregunto exaltado Motoharu entrando a la sala rápidamente, seguido de Nanami.

¿Sakuno? Despierta, vamos…-le repetía Nanami una y otra vez dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas, pero no reaccionaba-¡por dios Motoharu no despierta!

Tranquila Nanami – le dijo Motoharu abrazándola.

Ryoma se acerco al pequeño bar. que había en una esquina y mojo su pañuelo con un poco de licor, se acerco rápidamente a Sakuno y la alzo un poco acercando el pañuelo lo suficiente a su nariz.

Motoharu se admiro de verlo tan sereno, él sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

Sakuno empezó a reaccionar de a pocos, entreabriendo los ojos con pesadez – despierta Sakuno- fue lo que escucho claramente, era Ryoma el que la llamaba.

¡Ya esta reaccionando! – Dijo Nanami acercándose a ella- ¡Sakuno hija!

Ryoma se alejo no quería estorbar, Motoharu se acerco a el- muchas gracias Ryoma- le dijo

No tiene porque preocuparse majestad- le respondió

Mamá…ya estoy bien, ya no llores-dijo Sakuno a su madre- estoy bien de verdad…-sus amigas al verla reaccionar dieron un gran suspiro, Tomoyo lloraba.

Después de todo Ryoma podría tomarse en serio todo esto del compromiso- dijo Ryoga en un susurro mirando a su hermano en una esquina.

Lo mismo creo yo, después de todo no hacen tan mala pareja- dijo Tezuka

Me sorprende que pienses así- dijo sarcástico esbozando una leve sonrisa- a final de cuentas quién decide es el amor ¿verdad?


	8. cap: 7 Bienvenida Asami

7* ¡Bienvenida Asami!

Ahora sabemos por que siempre eres dormilona- dijo entre risas Ann.

Sakuno la miro divertida- esto viajes si que te despejan la mente, ¡hasta yo tengo ganas de dormir!-dijo Tomoka con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Kotonoha no parece tener nadita de sueño-dijo Sakuno al ver a su amiga muy interesada leyendo un libro.

Aunque no lo crean yo también tengo ganas de dormir- contesto Kotonoha cerrando su libro. Las chicas rieron con el acto.

Shhh no deberíamos hacer mucho ruido… Sakura y Tomoyo, las despertaremos…-dijo entre susurros Sakuno.

No creo que nada las despierte-Ann reía con Tomoka-Sakuno ¿falta mucho para llegar?

La última vez que venimos no parecía ser tan largo el trayecto-dijo Kotonoha mirado por la ventana.

Es que esta vez nos acompañan los caballeros de la orden, pensaron que seria más seguro que siguiéramos por este camino- respondió Sakuno

Además nos acompaña el futuro emperador del fénix, el gran Ryoma Echizen-termino Tomoka divertida.

Todas rieron ante ese comentario, Sakuno por su parte miro por la ventana y vio a su "prometido" cabalgando tranquilamente.

El carruaje iba ni tan lento ni tan rápido, Ryoga y Tezuka habían insistido en tomar ellos mismo las riendas del carruaje y eso hacia que su manía con la seguridad de Ryoma y de las señoritas de escoltaban sea minuciosa cosa que retrasaba mucho el viaje.

Hey Ryoga ¿no crees que estamos siendo demasiado pretenciosos?- pregunto Syusuke cabalgando al lado del cochero en donde Ryoga se encontraba.

Estamos demorándonos más de lo necesario-dijo Kaidoh con molestia.

Es verdad yo ya me estoy cansando-dijo Eiji acomodándose por cuarta vez en su silla de montar.

Sir Ryoga yo puedo llevar las riendas-dijo un señor, que casualmente era el "cochero".

No se preocupe, me gusta guiar el carruaje además no soy tan malo-dijo Ryoga riendo.

No eres malo, pero si lento-se escucho de Ryoma que cabalgaba mas adelante.

Ryoga ante lo dicho solo esbozo una risa sarcástica- que gracioso…-

Las chicas llegaron a oír el comentario y rieron.

Parece que las señoritas disfrutan el viaje- dijo Momoshiro cabalgando al lado de la ventana.

Lamentablemente no del todo, desearíamos que nos permitiesen caminar un poco- pidió Ann.

Mmm, no creo poder satisfacer esta vez su pedido señorita – dijo Momoshiro galante, los dos se miraron sonrientes. Las demás que veían la escena solo negaron con la cabeza.

Después dice que no pasa nada serio entre ellos…-dijo Tomoka en susurros a Sakuno que la miro divertida.

Bueno ya que tu no puedes concederme el privilegio lo pediré yo-dijo Ann tajante- Sir Ryoga por favor ¿nos daría por lo menos una hora de descanso?-pregunto Ann

Ryoga yo creo que todos nos lo merecemos un poco…-dijo Tezuka en susurro a su compañero.

Ya, ya esta bien, pero no se alejen demasiado señoritas-respondió Ryoga deteniendo a los caballos- zoo zoo…paren.

Ya era hora…-dijo Taka bajándose del caballo pesadamente.

¿No creen que deberíamos despertarlas?-pregunto Sakuno viendo a Sakura y Tomoyo que seguían durmiendo.

Hey…Sakura, Tomoyo despierten…-decía Kotonoha suavemente.

¿Ya…llegamos?-pregunto sakura con pesadez.

No aun no, pero hemos parado para descansar-respondió Sakuno, bajando del carruaje con la ayuda de Eiji que se acerco a ella.

Muchas gracias- dijo Sakuno recibiendo el apoyo del caballero.

No hay por que princesa-dijo Eiji sonriente.

Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban despiertas y también bajaban del carruaje, Sakuno empezó a mirar todo con extrañeza, el paisaje se le hacia conocido y lentamente empezaba a caminar con dirección al arroyo que venia al lado del camino.

Princesa Sakuno no se aleje demasiado- dijo presuroso Oishi al verla caminar.

No se preocupe conozco este camino- respondió Sakuno sonriente- como no me di cuenta antes, aquí…-comenzó a caminar mirando el paisaje como buscando algo, llego a una arboleda y miro curioso por sus alrededores

¿Sakuno?- la llamaron, era la voz de un niño.

¿Haz dicho Sakuno?-pregunto la voz de una niña- ¡si es verdad, Sakuno regresaste!

¡Sakuno!- de pronto unas pequeñas cabezas se hicieron notar desde las copas de los árboles, asombrados de ver de nuevo a su princesa.

Los caballeros y las demás señoritas se sorprendieron al verlos bajar con tanta agilidad, por momentos pensaron que alguno de ellos se caería.

¡Princesa Sakuno!- uno a uno comenzaron a correr hasta Sakuno y abrazarla con mucho cariño, ella respondía sonriente a todos.

¡Los extrañe chicos! –dijo Sakuno sonriente.

Ryoma miro asombrado la escena y sonrió- si que es popular- dijo entre risas.

Valla son muchos niños- dijo Eiji sonriente

¡Princesa! Niños despacio no todos a la vez- un joven venia corriendo con dirección a ellos- ¡sakuno regresaste! Que bueno verte – dijo sonriente

Kintaro, yo también me alegro de verlos a todos los extrañe - respondió Sakuno sonriente, cosa que causo un sonrojo en el muchacho.

Kintaro tooyama ¿como haz estado?- Ryoga se acerco a darle la mano.

Muy bien –respondió -Tiempo que los veo, mírate ahora eres el líder de la reconocida gran orden del fénix! Me alegro mucho por ti!-dijo kintaro con su típicas sonrisas

Tú también habrías sido parte de ella- dijo eiji saludando a kintaro

Mmm tal vez estaba por lograrlo pero fue detrás de otro sueño- kintaro miro de reojo a sakuno que estaba aun hablando animadamente con los niños.

Momoshiro y syusuke lo miraron extrañados al momento que se acercaron a el para saludarlo.

¿Ellos son los caballeros de la Gran Orden del fénix?- pregunto un niño realmente asombrado acercándose a Kaidoh el cual lo miro raro.

¿De verdad son ustedes?-pregunto otra niña.

Jajaja- rió nerviosamente Ryoga al notar la admiración de los pequeños- pues claro somos nosotros.

¡Valla son ellos!- dijo una niña con coletas.

Todos los niños ahora realmente emocionados se acercaron a los caballeros, estaban viendo a sus héroes en persona.

Están muy felices- dijo Sakuno al ver la sonrisas de los niños.

Si a parte de verte de nuevo, tener en persona a los caballeros de la orden les causa mucha alegría- dijo kintaro sonriente al ver el rostro de Sakuno otra vez.

Kintaro tooyama que sorpresa verlo - dijo Tomoka sacando de su trance amoroso al joven-

Ah! ¡Señoritas el placer el mío al verlas de nuevo!- kintaro respondió nervioso

Las chicas rieron divertidas, desde hace mucho tiempo conocían de la profunda admiración que él le tenia a Sakuno.

A creo que no ha tenido la oportunidad de que se le presente a nuestro príncipe heredero- dijo Ann.

¿El príncipe heredero?-pregunto kintaro - ¿el también a venido? ¿Ryoma echizen también esta acá?

Jajaja lo primero que hace ryoma al parar el paso es darle agua a su caballo, esta por hay- señalo inui la orilla del arroyo.

Kintaro se acerco a pasos largos, pero ryoma ya venia acercándose mientras daba pequeñas palmadas al lamo de su caballo- ahora si estas mas fresco...-le susurraba

¿Ryoma...?- lo llamo kintaro algo inseguro no se habían visto desde hace tres años.- ¡ryoma! –esta vez mas seguro lo llamo

Ryoma alzo la vista extrañado la voz se le hacia muy familiar- ¿kintaro? -pregunto dudoso

El joven se sonrió – cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ryoma echizen – kintaro realmente se alegro mucho al verlo, su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Kintaro, de verdad han sido muchos años- ryoma se acerco lo suficiente para darle un saludo, pero kintaro como siempre mas expresivo lo abrazo.

Los demás vieron con alegría como los viejos amigos se volvían a encontrar. Era imposible no recordar verlos siempre juntos ya sea jugando o compitiendo a quien era el mejor.

Jajaja ryoma ¿como haz estado? – Pregunto kintaro animado y entusiasmado-, pero al ver la insignia que llevaba en el pecho lo reconoció como el futuro emperador- ahora eres el príncipe heredero del fénix, que orgulloso estoy -

Ah si...pues yo también lo estoy, aunque es difícil sabiendo que tengo un gran antecesor que me abruma con su grandeza- ryoma miro el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

Debo imaginar la presión que sientes, debes demostrarle a todo el mundo como tu lo sabes hacer que emperador touya no se equivoco al elegirte a ti, lograras hacerlo bien...no mas bien lo harás como el mismo te lo enseño, confía en ti- kintaro puso su mano en el hombro de ryoma.

Como siempre tienes razón- dijo ryoma- muchas gracias.

De nada, hasta lo príncipes también necesitan de mi ayuda- agrego kintaro sonriente-

¡Profesor! – Los niños que estaban con la orden y las señoritas se empezaban a impacientar - ¡profesor!

Mejor hay que acercarnos- dijo ryoma al ver a los niños

Pienso igual- kintaro y ryoma se unieron al grupo

Niños acérquense por favor- dijo kintaro formando un grupito de gentita.

¿Nos va dar un dulce?-pregunto una niña

No, será algo mucho mejor-le contesto sonriente- les presentare a una persona muy importante para el imperio-

Kintaro, no es necesario...-ryoma trato de persuadir a su amigo

Les presento a un gran amigo mió, no algo mucho más valioso el futuro emperador del fénix, Ryoma Echizen-

¡Aaaaahhh!-se escucho un gran grito, que causo risas en las señoritas que veían la cara sorprendida de ryoma y los demás.

¿Usted es nuestro príncipe?-pregunto un niño acercándose a ryoma

Ryoma le respondió nervioso, no pensaba que se armaría tanto alboroto-si...soy yo mucho gusto-

Ah pero yo pensé que seria más viejo- dijo otro algo sorprendido

A no a mi si me gusta, como es...-dijo una niña

¿Esta es su espada?-

¿Le gusta los perritos?-

Momoshiro y los demás veían divertidos como ryoma era victima de constantes preguntas

Kintaro por mas que trataba no podía dejar de reírse, miro a sakuno que con la miraba le decía que parara- bueno...niños tenemos que darle un respiro al príncipe, por favor vengan-

¿Profesor podemos montarnos en los caballos?- preguntaron un grupo de niños a kintaro con miradas suplicantes – ¡por favor! ¡Diga que si!-suplicaron

Kintaro alzo la mirada y miro a Ryoma sin saber que responderles- no habrá problema- respondió Ryoma- igual tenemos que seguir el camino-

¡Bravo!- un par de niños se apegaron a él y lo abrazaron.

Sakuno miro algo nerviosa a los niños, sabia que Ryoma no era tan resuelto a recibir esa clase de afectos, este se sorprendió ante el abrazo de los pequeños y correspondió su alegría con una sonrisa.

Eso realmente les sorprendió a todos.

Ryoma cargo a dos de los niños y los sentó sobre su caballo- Ryoga hay que seguir con el resto del recorrido- ordeno

A su orden príncipe- dijo Ryoga orgulloso ante la acción de su hermano. Ryoma rió

Los demás también subieron a los niños a sus caballos.

Mientras iban avanzando se veía campos de cosechas y en donde los campesinos trabajan y al verlos pasar no dudaban en saludarlos.

Cuando llegaron a lo que seria la parte central del pueblo – bienvenidos al pueblo de Chiharu (mil primaveras)- dijo kintaro

Todos los saludaban alegremente y en especial a Sakuno, uno de los aldeanos dijo -¡Bendito el fénix por que nos trajo a nuestra Asami! (Belleza de la mañana)- y se acerco regalándole un ramo de flores a ella y las señoritas.

Ya me había olvidado que aquí te dicen Asami- dijo Sakura

Te queda muy bien Sakuno- dijo Tomoyo divertida

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario.

Hasta aquí llega su paseo niños- dijo kintaro- la señora kaede debe estar esperándolos para su merienda.

¡No! ¿Por que?- pregunto uno

¿Tan pronto?-refuto una niña

Les daré una gran sorpresa si hacen caso al profesor- dijo Sakuno divertida.

¿De verdad? ¿Que regalo?-preguntaron otros

Es un secreto, no les puedo decir…-respondió Sakuno en un susurro

¡Esta bien princesa, luego la buscaremos para jugar!-dijeron los niños alegres y habiendo caso rápidamente a su princesa.

¿Por que pienso que te obedecen más a ti que a mí?- pregunto kintaro resignado al verlos tan ordenados.

Sakuno sonrió, y kintaro se quedo por un momento admirándola cualquiera cedería ante esa bella sonrisa-dijo y Ryoma que estaba a su costado no evito mirar a Sakuno- nunca la había visto de esa manera pero es verdad…- se dijo para el mismo.

Hasta luego señoritas, caballeros estaré visitándolos - Taichi hizo una leve inclinación y se encamino al frente de los niños.

Al seguir el camino que llegaron a un gran arco de enredaderas con pequeñas azucenas que les daba la bienvenida, al cruzarlo se veía perfectamente los verdes jardines y flores por todos lados. La hacienda de la familia Ryusaki era reconocida por sus bellos jardines, siguiendo se podía dejar ver ya las tejas azules de la hacienda.

Bueno parece que ya llegamos a la Villa Aoi (azul)- dijo Tezuka. La casa tenía cuatro pisos, dos torres a cada lado y como ya lo habían visto tejas de color azul.

Llegando a la entrada principal de la casa, estaban formados preparados para recibirlos los sirvientes y Hotaru.

¡Bienvenidos señores!-se escucho a una sola voz

El portero se acerco al coche de las damas y les abrió la puerta- bienvenidas señoritas-les dijo

Muchas gracias- respondió Sakuno al ser la primera en bajar- Hotaru, te extrañe tanto- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Mi princesa, yo también te he extrañado-dijo, ella también la abrazaba alzo la mirada y pudo distinguir a Ryoma- nuestro príncipe heredero, bienvenido- le extendió la mano

Muchas gracias señora Hotaru – Ryoma le tomo la mano y la beso.

Señorita, que bueno verlas – esta vez Hotaru hizo una reverencia a las damas a lo cual ellas inclinaron un poco la cabeza- la guardia del emperador, la orden del fénix- Hotaru le extendió la mano a cada uno de ellos.

Un placer volverla a ver señora Hotaru- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa galante-

Pasemos deben estar cansados por el viaje- dijo Hotaru guiando a los recién llegados adentro de la casa-

Los caballeros entregaron las riendas de sus animales a los encargados, ellos también tenían que descansar.

Por alguna extraña razón sus pertenencias llegaron mucho antes que ustedes- dijo Hotaru con extrañeza, todos miraron a Ryoga- pero bueno ya están aquí, no saben como los he estado esperando- sonrió- el mensajero oficial de la emperatriz me puso al tanto de todo- Hotaru miro a Ryoma y Sakuno que se avergonzaron desviando sus miradas, ella rió y los demás se dieron cuenta de la actitud de los "prometidos"- por voluntad de la emperatriz, se mantendrá en secreto hasta que tiempo de convivencia sea concretado, me pidieron que se les informe de eso-

Entendemos a la perfección, señora Hotaru- hablo Tezuka

Perfecto- Hotaru sonrió- ahora les presentare a sus respectivos mucamos-dos hombres y dos mujeres entraron haciendo una leve inclinación- Tetsuo e Hiroshi estarán a su disposición caballeros-los dos mencionados dieron un inclinación- Shizuka y Keiko para las señoritas- esta vez estas dieron reverencia-ahora síganme por favor les acomodaremos en sus respectivas habitaciones- Hotaru encamino paso, los demás la siguieron- en el primer piso como se habrán podido dar cuenta solo hay áreas sociales- empezó a contar- en el segundo piso encontraran mas amena su visita, tenemos un salón de piano, la biblioteca, salas de descanso y estudio, ah y como olvidarlo las habitaciones principales-dijo entre risas, a lo cual los caballeros se miraron divertidos- ya, llegamos a las habitaciones eh tenido que organizar todo de forma que la guardia real y las distinguidas invitadas estén satisfechos- dijo

Estaremos complacidos con su disposición señora Hotaru- dijo Momoshiro mirando por las ventanas el hermoso paisaje.

Hotaru sonrió- muchas gracias por su apoyo- Oishi- Tezuka será mejor que nos organicemos nosotros-dijo acercándose a su superior.

Tezuka asintió- seria ideal que las señoritas dispusieran de sus habitaciones primero-

Estoy de acuerdo- hablo Hotaru- señoritas síganme por favor- las damas salieron.

Por donde veas hay hermosas praderas-dijo Inui acercándose a las grandes ventanas.

No podemos negarlo, las reyes tienen un gran sentido del arte- dijo Syusuke admirando los cuadros de las paredes- además los retratos si que son muy tiernas- en los muebles estaban colocadas, fotos de los príncipes de niños, con el emperador y llamo una a atención de todos, había una foto de Ryoma y Sakuno cuando eran muy niños- hey miren esta de aquí ¡que lindos!- agrego

¡A ver!-dijo Ryoga acercándose- ¡hay pero que preciosidad!-exclamo

Los demás también se acercaron menos Ryoma que en ese momento veía la foto del emperador con su familia- Ryoma de verdad ya me había olvidado lo bonito y tierno que eras- dijo Momoshiro divertido. A lo que los demás rieron a carcajadas, Ryoma se acerco a grandes zancadas y miro el retrato el mismo, primero se sorprendió en esa foto el tendría aproximadamente diez y Sakuno ocho años; pero frunció el seño dándose cuenta de las intenciones de sus compañeros- que tiene de admirable esto-dijo seco y sin emoción alguna.

Tu si que te pasas Ryoma- dijo Eiji arrebatándole la foto.

Que esperabas que dijera…-siseo Kaidoh

Ryoma cuando será el día que en verdad te muestres mas calido- Ryoga lo abrazo y empezó a despeinar.

¡Suéltame, me estas fastidiando!-decía Ryoma intentando soltarse

Ese es mi objetivo, hermano menor- dijo Ryoga riendo

Veo que se están divirtiendo-dijo Hotaru acercándose con las chicas. Todas rieron al ver a los hermanos jugar de esa manera- las señoritas ya eligieron sus habitaciones-dijo llamando a la atención de los jóvenes- en este piso se quedaran las señoritas Tomoka, Ann y por supuesto la niña Sakuno- esta ultima sonrió apenada por lo de "niña", las demás rieron- y en el cuarto piso las señoritas Tomoyo, Sakura y Kotonoha todas ellas en las habitaciones del frente- termino

Muy bien entonces ahora nos toca a nosotros- dijo Ryoga- si nos disculpan nos dividiremos.

Hotaru asintió, Ryoga Tezuka y Inui se hicieron paso- ya me había olvidado de esta de aquí- dijo Hotaru mirando el retrato que Eiji tenia en la mano-

Sakuno aquí si que estas muy tierna-dijo Kotonoha sonriente, Sakuno se acerco y se sorprendió de verse con Ryoma cuando eran niños.

Ah…si…-dijo Sakuno avergonzada. Ryoma desvió claramente la mirada.

Con su permiso- Shizuka entro ala sala con una bandeja- señorita Sakuno le toca sus medicinas- dijo acercándose a Sakuno. Ella se sentó en uno de los muebles, Shizuka le dio una taza con un líquido casi verde.

-solo son tres grandes sorbos, Sakuno- dijo Tomoyo al ver la cara de resignación de su amiga, Ryoma y los demás miraron curiosos- ¿tan feo sabe?-se preguntaron

Sakuno recibió la taza suspiro y tomo primero un sorbo, cerro fuertemente los ojos luego los dos restantes, después de esto Shizuka le dio un vaso con agua y un pañuelo- muy bien señorita, eso es todo me retiro-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo del recinto.

Dejaré de tomarlo, prefiero las pastillas-dijo Sakuno a Hotaru aun con el pañuelo en la boca

Esta bien princesa, pero recuerda que las pastillas son mas fue…- Hotaru intento persuadirla.

No hay problema con eso Hotaru, lo entiendo-Sakuno le sonrió calidamente

Señora Hotaru, ya tenemos nuestras habitaciones dispuestas, ahora si podemos instalarnos- dijo Ryoga entrando a la sala

Que bueno- dijo Eiji alegremente

Será mejor que se acerquen un poco para detallarles sus ubicaciones- dijo Inui sacando una libreta en donde se podía notar un croquis. Todos se acercaron menos Ryoma que se quedo preocupado al notar la inquietud de Hotaru- Ryoma a ti también te puede interesar esto…-le dijo en un susurro Syusuke llamando su atención.

Tezuka, Ryoga se quedaran en este piso- empezó a explicar Inui- Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro y Syusuke en el que sigue – los mencionados asintieron- y por ultimo Kaidoh, Taka y yo estaremos ubicados en el ultimo…así serán nuestros puestos de ahora en adelante así que pueden ir adecuándose cada uno a su área-

Un momento creo que te estas olvidando de mí- dijo Ryoma llamando la atención de Inui

No del todo, dada tu importancia y seguridad te quedaras en este mismo piso al igual que la princesa- Ryoma se puso serio al escucharlo- Ryoga y Tezuka serán sus protectores, estaremos divididos en toda la casa tenemos que ser cuidadosos-termino Inui

Están subestimándome- dijo Ryoma – ¿acaso se olvidan que yo también soy un integrante de la orden del fénix?-agrego notablemente molesto, Inui y Tezuka miraron a Ryoga después de todo fue idea de él.

Ryoma, te olvidas de que eres el futuro emperador- Ryoga enfrento a su hermano- tu mas que nadie sabe de que el motivo por la cual nosotros formamos parte de esta guardia y es para protegerte ¿te quedo claro?-le pregunto, Ryoma solo se quedo cayado.

Señora Hotaru ya tenemos todo listo- dijo Tezuka- comencemos a instalarnos- esta ves hablo para todos.

Hotaru recibió una lista de Inui en donde especificada los dormitorios de cada uno, los sirvientes tendrían que llevar sus equipajes.

El panorama no es tan malo después de todo- dijo Ryoma mientras habría las ventanas y se habría paso al balcón estaba empezando a examinar alrededor de este cuando vio que un poco mas alejado estaba el dormitorio de Sakuno, por alguna extraña razón que no entendía la curiosidad de saber que estaba bien o por lo menos verla aunque sea un minuto, eso le traería paz-

Si sigues estirándote de esta manera te caerás Ryoma – se escucho desde la ventana de al lado (derecho)

Ryoma se sorprendió tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio- ¡s-solo estaba respirando aire fresco!-dijo rápidamente y claramente nervioso.

Si, esta bien- Ann se dio cuenta de que solo era una excusa y rió- Sakuno ahora esta descansando, cada vez que toma su medicina pierde un poco las fuerzas…dormirá hasta el almuerzo-contó.

Ryoma no dijo nada, prefirió no preguntar- Ryoma el hecho que de Sakuno sea desde ahora tu prometida por obligación, no es razón para dejes de preocuparte por ella- le dijo Ann – es tu amiga después de todo, ella también necesita de tu apoyo- termino con una sonrisa cálida, Ryoma le quedo mirando, tenia razón eran amigos ¿Cuántas veces tenían que repetírselo para que nunca se lo olvide? Son amigos.

Si, lose- dijo Ryoma pensativo- creo que yo también descansare un poco, el viaje fue terriblemente largo- termino

Tienes razón- dijo Ann sonriente recordando el extenuante viaje- recuperemos las fuerzas.

Ryoma se adentro de nuevo en su habitación y se hecho pesadamente en su cama, y al girarse un poco sobre la mesita a su costado vio un libro que el reconoció y le trajo de pronto mucha nostalgia, lo tomo y al abrirlo una foto cayo de entre sus hojas. Ryoma levanto el retrato y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar pesadas lágrimas de dolor- Akemi…Akemi…Akemi- repetía una y otra vez, con la manga de su saco intentaba parar sus lágrimas, su corazón necesitaba desahogarse. En esa foto estaban el y Akemi, la primera y la única del cual se enamoro- jure que nunca mas volvería a sentir esto por ti…pero ¿esto es lo que decías querer enseñarme? Me niego a volver a sentir algo así-tal vez por el cansancio o la tristeza su ser sucumbió, ahora solo soñaba…– _"¿vuelo? ¡Yo vuelo! vuelo por encima de todo y estoy logrando lo que siempre quise… ¿Quién esta a mi lado? ¿Akemi? ¡No! no eres tu, mi corazón no te reconoce…es otra, pero por mas que intento verla a la cara no puedo, sigo intentando pero es inútil…sigo volando con ella tomando fuertemente mi mano, no me suelta… eso me gusta de ella, esta agradecida por que yo le enseñe a volar al igual que Akemi lo hizo conmigo. Vuelvo intentar ver su rostro pero no puedo, sigo volando…ya no me importa lo que dejo atrás, solo importa mí felicidad de en ese momento, sujeto con mas fuerza su mano, ella me sonríe…los dos seguimos volando... ¡quiero volar por siempre con ella!"._

Príncipe Ryoma, príncipe…-Tetsuo lo llamaba- príncipe Ryoma…-

Mmm ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Ryoma levantándose pesadamente

Disculpe príncipe- dijo Tetsuo- a dormido mas de dos horas, su hermano me dijo que lo despertara-

¿Me perdí el almuerzo?-volvió a preguntar-

Si señor, ahora mismo le mandare a preparar la merienda- contesto Tetsuo

Muchas gracias- dijo Ryoma, Tetsuo hizo una reverencia y salio dejándolo solo- ¿Quién seria la mujer?-se pregunto mientras salía de su dormitorio, bajo hasta llegar al segundo nivel de la casa y cuando estaba a punto de bajar al otro nivel escucho unas risas dentro de la sala de descanso, pero fue solo una de ellas que le llamo bastante su atención, se acerco lo mas que pudo y cuando pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca se asomo apenas al umbral y miro a la dueña- ¿Sakuno…?- se pregunto, ella estaba acompañada por sus amigas Kotonoha, Tomoyo, Sakura, Ann y Tomoka todas conversaban alegremente- ¿Sakuno cual es tu verdadero sueño?-le pregunto Tomoyo- ya cuéntanos- insistió.

¿De verdad?-pregunto Sakuno- pues…-ella entro en misterio y sonrió al ver las caras expectantes de sus amigas- quiero volar- contesto alegremente. Ryoma se sonrió al escucharla – ese es mi deseo-

¿Ah de verdad? Suena a cuento de hadas sakuno jajaja- dijo Kotohona y todas rieron

Ryoma se alejo – debo dejar de pensar tanto…-se dijo riendo para si mismo, bajando las escaleras y repitiéndose que solo es una coincidencia- estúpido sueño- termino.

"_¿Qué me darás si te enseño a volar?-le pregunto a la chica_

_Mmm…lo más hermoso de este mundo, a amar-respondió ella sonriente- yo te enseñare a amar, y como muestra desde hoy te amaré por siempre."_


	9. cap: 8 Comencemos de Nuevo

8* Comencemos de nuevo

Buenos días- dijo Ryoma mientras se sentaba en la mesa, los caballeros de la orden se pararon y solo se sentaron después de que Ryoma se sentase-¿tienen que seguir haciendo eso? es incomodo…-dijo Ryoma a Oishi que estaba a su costado.

Lo siento Ryoma, pero es el protocolo- le respondió cortésmente

Bueno ahora que el príncipe esta con nosotros, por favor Tetsuo da orden para sirvan el desayuno –dijo Hotaru al mencionado.

La hora del desayuno fue tranquila, sin ningún comentario fuera de lugar y Ryoma agradecía eso al impertinente de su hermano mayor.

Verdad ya me estaba olvidando…-susurro Ryoga – princesa Sakuno – la llamo, los demás también lo miraron- muchas gracias por las flores-le sonrió

Es verdad princesa, es bonito amanecer con algo tan bonito- dijo Syusuke cortésmente-

Muchas gracias princesa- esta vez era Tezuka.

No me lo agradezcan- dijo Sakuno apenada – ustedes son mis invitados- les sonrió

La niña Sakuno, las recogió personalmente – contó Hotaru sonriente-

Hotaru…-le dijo apenada Sakuno. Las chicas sonrieron por eso.

Ryoma se quedo pensativo- ¿flores? ¿Mando a poner flores a en cada una de las habitaciones?-se pregunto- ¿yo no vi nada?-

Los sirvientes empezaron a retirar los platos- estuvo delicioso señora Hotaru – dijo Eiji alegremente.

Me da mucho gusto saberlo- contesto ella- bueno es deseo de la emperatriz que se tomen este tiempo como unas vacaciones bien merecidas, por cada uno de ustedes- les dijo sonriente- recuerden que esta también es su casa, por favor disfrútenla- dijo- niña Sakuno, tiene unos pendientes conmigo- puso su mano en su cintura y le sonrió

Sakuno sabia a que se refería –comencemos maestra- le contesto

Será divertido ayudar- dijo Sakura.

Pero por supuesto, ustedes también están invitadas señoritas-les dijo Hotaru. Ellas sonrieron y haciendo una reverencia a los caballeros se retiraron siguiendo a Sakuno y Hotaru.

¡Ah!- Ryoga se estiro largamente y sonrió- bueno jóvenes… ¿ahora que hacemos?- les pregunto

Que bueno que traje unos cuantos libros para leer-dijo Inui mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Lo primero vallamos al jardín- dijo Syusuke- desde hace tiempo que quiero verlo

Es verdad me había comentado la señora Hotaru que en están épocas es cuando mejor están las flores- agrego Momoshiro entusiasta-

Es cierto, dijo que era muy preciado y admirable-agrego Taka

Yo solo quiero aire fresco- dijo Kaidoh-

Entonces iremos al jardín- dijo Ryoga entusiasta.

Tezuka rió, su amigo nunca dejaría de comportarse como un niño.

Al pasar por la gran puerta, todos se sorprendieron – esto no parece un jardín- dijo Momoshiro – más bien seria un paraíso.

Había toda clase de flores azucenas, lirios, pensamientos, orquídeas, tulipanes, dalias, agératos, Black-eyed-susan, margaritas, botón de oro, narcisos, jazmines, lilos y muchos más.

Sabía que le tenía gran aprecio a las flores…-dijo Syusuke- pero esto, excedió mis expectativas…-

La princesa tiene un don especial- dijo Inui mientras miraba mas de cerca los lirios.

Ryoma miraba todo con gran asombro- debió de trabajar mucho para que lleguen a estar así- dijo

Y no se imaginan cuanto- una voz familiar para ellos se escucho desde el umbral del jardín

Kintaro, tu sabes como aparecer con estilo- dijo momoshiro acercándose a el

¿Por que no te anunciaron? podríamos haberte recibido – pregunto syusuke

Ah...bueno para mí ya no es necesario, vengo con mucha frecuencia y a sakuno le pareció cansado el estarme anunciando a cada momento del día...así que esta es como mi propia casa- contesto divertido

Ryoma le quedo viendo sorprendido-¿como es que teniendo un futuro prometedor dejo todo para vivir en un pueblo alejado y domestico? No me lo puedo explicar -

Bueno no le voy a quitar la atención a las flores- dijo kintaro abochornado, por lo que acababa de contar- tienen que ver algo sorprendente- tomo a ryoma de la manga de su camisa y lo jalo- andando príncipe-

¿Sorprendente?-pregunto curioso eiji

Más que esto, lo dudo- dijo kaidoh cruzando los brazos desganadamente

Pues si seguimos el camino- kintaro avanzo en el paso, los demás lo cruzaron miradas.

Bueno, solo nos queda seguirlo- dijo taka siendo el primero en avanzar, inui lo siguió

Esta emocionado con nuestra visita- agrego oishi

Siempre esta emocionado...-dijo kaidoh

No seas agua fiestas, andando-momoshiro dio un jalón a kaidoh que con mala gana lo siguió

Tezuka, ryoga y eiji caminaron resignados viendo el escándalo que kaidoh le hacia momoshiro.

¿Llegamos? -pregunto ryoma después de tres minutos de caminata, el lugar parecía ser como una especie de laberinto las paredes eran como de dos metros de altura lo que hacia mas misterioso lo que ocultaba dentro de el - ¿desde el frente de la hacienda no se ve esto?

Waooo no sabia que aquí había un laberinto- dijo eiji acercándose a las rejas que impedían el paso y abriéndolas emocionado- esto vas ser divertido-

Espera- kintaro lo tomo del hombro antes de que se adentre mas- si entras sin conocer el verdadero camino te juro que pasaras la noche aquí solo y no te lo recomiendo-

Entonces que estamos esperando kintaro tu serás nuestro guía- dijo animado ryoga poniendo al frente a kintaro

Bueno entonces síganme- kintaro entro al primer pasadizo

Los demás lo siguieron entusiasmados- no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos esto- dijo oishi mientras caminaban

Exactamente haciendo un aproximado de nuestras edades fue hace... diez años- agrego inui

Todos rieron, realmente estaban disfrutando del momento

Después de quince minutos de caminata y charla, kintaro hizo un ademán extraño que llamo la atención de todos-

Ya llegamos, el tesoro esta aquí doblando esta esquina- dijo kintaro

Valla ya era hora, llegue a pensar que tal vez te habrías perdido-dijo momoshiro entre risas

Kintaro solo sonrió-eso seria imposible ya que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, con sakuno siempre venimos acá-

Bueno... ¿que tenias que mostrarnos?-pregunto ryoma, su voz sonaba algo malhumorada, ryoga se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro agudamente.

¡Ah si es verdad! Lo verán ustedes mismos- dijo haciendo paso a los demás y indicándoles exactamente donde dar vuelta.

Los chicos se miraron dudosos y extrañados a la vez pero igual siguieron, al hacerlo no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Esto es imposible- dijo inui

Lo veo y no lo creo- esta vez hablo taka

Son las rosas de las historias en los libros antiguos- dijo syusuke acercándose a los arbustos

Pensé que se habían extinguido en la época del fénix sagrado ¿o no?-pregunto ryoma admirando las distintas variedades y colores de las rosas.

Pues si se habían extinto, las rosas era la flor más apreciadas en los tiempos del fénix, la belleza de su corola y su delicada fragancia las hacia realmente especial…no se como exactamente pero sakuno con mucho amor lo logro, ahora pueden ver la maravilla que creo-dijo orgulloso kintaro- y yo le ayude en gran parte.

Esto es indescriptible- dijo Tezuka- realmente no tengo palabras

¿Tú?-le pregunto Ryoma, dejando de lado las rosas-

Pues claro, Ryoma desde que Sakuno llego acá hace cinco años, no estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo- contesto

No perdieron el tiempo- repitió Momoshiro- eso sonó como a otra

Ya me di cuenta-agrego eiji

Ah…pues me alegro de que Sakuno no haya estado sola- le dijo Ryoma – después desde niños siempre prefirió tu compañía - lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar

Ahora que lo recuerdo-se dijo para si mismo Ryoga al escuchar a su hermano y kintaro – Ryoma siempre estaba celoso de kintaro, por el cariño que ella le tenía y ahora parece renacer ese sentimiento-rió- esta visita va ser interesante…-

Tezuka lo miraba extrañado, Ryoga no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo muecas muy raras- ¿ahora que le pasa?-se pregunto

¡Kintaro!- Sakuno venia corriendo seguida por Sakura y Tomoyo- me dijeron que habías venido- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Estoy feliz de que ayas venido!

Tenia que ver a nuestra Asami ¿verdad?-le contesto alegremente correspondiendo su abrazo. Como el los viejos tiempos Ryoma se sintió excluido – señoritas kinomoto, muy buenos días -dijo haciéndoles una reverencia

Estas le respondieron con una sonrisa-

Les mostraste las rosas- dijo Sakuno. Kintaro asintió

Realmente me he quedado admirado, princesa Sakuno todo es muy hermoso - dijo Syusuke

Muchas gracias, pero no lo logre sola- dijo Sakuno- kintaro me ayudo mucho-contesto sonriente y lo miro el le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Ryoma los miro algo perturbado, desde cuando fue desplazado por el. Se suponía que el era el único mejor amigo de Sakuno y como cuando eran niños le molestaba saber que había alguien mas. Instintivamente y sin pensarlo Ryoma se alejo del grupo sin decir nada. Extrañamente comenzó a sentir un pequeño vació en su pecho.

El único que noto como se iba fue su hermano- ¿les había contado del día cuando Sakuno y yo fuimos…-Ryoga no termino de escucharlo, siguió el camino de Ryoma y lo encontró sentado en una banca con el seño fruncido - ¿se puede saber que te sucede?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

Nada…solo quería estar solo- le respondió Ryoma desinteresadamente.

Mmm ya veo- Ryoga, sonrió- ¿parece que kintaro no sabe que tú y Sakuno están comprometidos?-

Ryoma alzo la mirara rápidamente- ni se te ocurra contarle- le dijo –

¿Porque no? Así el se mantendría mas al margen de ustedes dos, por que me parece que te molesta que sean muy unidos-

Hablas incoherencias- le dijo Ryoma molesto- esto no es como tu lo estas interpretando-

A mi no me engañas Ryoma- le enfrento Ryoga- te conozco mejor que nadie y se lo que te pasa, es igual a cuando eran niños Sakuno y tú eran los únicos amigos y luego llego kintaro y se podía notar claramente tu molestia ya no eras el único que…-

¿Terminaste?- le corto Ryoma-pueda que tangas razón pero eso era cuando éramos niños, tu mismo lo dijiste-

Si tu lo dices- Ryoga lo miro con resignación- si te vas a alejar así es tu problema, deberías entender que Sakuno es amiga de ambos-suspiro pesadamente- bueno me voy kintaro estaba contando cosas muy interesantes- te dejo - dijo y se fue por donde vino.

Ryoma se quedo cabizbajo -¿que clase de persona soy para querer poseer la amistad de sakuno solo para mi?-se pregunto, miro el camino por donde ryoga se fue y con desgano lo siguió.

¡Ryoma! ¿Donde te habías metido?-le pregunto kintaro – no te alejes demasiado – termino sonriente.

Los demás también lo miraron- a no se preocupen, es usual que el desaparezca de esa manera- dijo momoshiro

La tarde se volvió relajada y amena para los de la orden desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una igual, y aunque ryoma se mostrase alejado de igual forma no se podía despejar la misma imagen de cuando eran niños.

Otra vez están riendo…-pensó ryoma al ver a sakuno y Kintaro conversando tan amenamente, estaban acompañados por Ann y Tomoka- menos mal ya se están despidiendo, ya era hora...-dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Ryoma, me despido - dijo Kintaro - los niños deben estar esperándome

Ah, ya veo no te preocupes Kintaro, ¿mañana vendrás?-pregunto ryoma algo desganado

Por supuesto que si-respondió animado- señoritas me despido- hizo una venia y subió a su carruaje que ya le estaba esperando.

Ryoma espero que el carruaje se alejara lo suficiente para irse- Permiso...- dijo a media voz, subió las escaleras rápidamente, sakuno y las demás lo miraron extrañadas por su actitud.

¿Alguien desea te?-pregunto Hotaru entrando con una sirvienta llevando un juego de te-

Muchas gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ann y tomoka – pero Kotonoha y las demás están en el segundo nivel- dijo Tomoka

Yo iré a buscarlas-se ofreció sakuno.

Estas segura, yo puedo ir...-dijo Hotaru

No te preocupes, iré -respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa

Sir ryoga nos acompaña con una taza de te- pregunto Tomoka al ver a ryoga caminando por el pasadizo.

Con mucho gusto-respondió este.

Hotaru nos leyó la mente, un te que perfecto-dijo Sakura a su hermana mientras bajaban las escaleras

¿Sakura a ti te encanta el te verdad?-le pregunto kotonoha divertida, Tomoyo rió

Sakuno seguía la conversación de sus amigas pero algo dentro del salón de piano le llamo la atención

Sakuno, ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto tomoyo al verla alejada del grupo

O no nada, adelántense ustedes yo veré algo y les daré el encuentro-respondió Sakuno

Como tu desees, pero no te demores si no sakura se tomara tu te-dijo kotonoha

Ey –se quejo sakura

No se preocupen no demorare-contesto Sakuno riendo por el comentario.

Las demás bajaron al primer nivel y sakuno entro al salón de piano, las ventanas y cortinas estaban abiertas, y claramente se podía ver el atardecer. Sakuno camino hacia el balcón alzo su mano y trato de atrapar el sol con ella, pero no pudo- algún día lo lograras sakuno-se dijo así misma cerrando los ojos disfrutando al máximo la brisa calida de la tarde rozar su rostro.

¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto una voz masculina desde el salón.

Sakuno volteo asustada- ¿quien anda hay?-pregunto nerviosa, el muchacho se apoyo en el mueble donde estaba sentado dejándose ver por completo.

Ah Ryoma...no sabia que estabas aquí… Discúlpame!- respondió nerviosa ya que no esperaba encontrar a alguien ahí

Mmm…- se escucho del joven, algo sorprendido- ¿también habla sola?

Sakuno lo miro ofendida, pero igual forma sonrió- no, no hablo sola, el atardecer a esta hora del día es único tenia que verlo mas de cerca- ryoma la mira extrañado- ¿y que haces estando tan solo?-le pregunto

Este salón es bastante fresco y tranquilo, perfecto para una buena lectura- contesto mientras mostraba el libro que estaba leyendo

Sakuno no pudo evitar bostezar con mesura, su rostro reflejaba cansancio.

No te exijas mucho con tus estudios- dijo ryoma sentándose de una forma debida- no ayudaras en nada si te enfermas...-

Ah? en este caso mi salud no será impedimento para que aprenda mas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo ya que es lo único que puedo hacer yo por el imperio, y aunque me canse es mi deber como su princesa – sakuno término sonriendo, ryoma la miro sorprendido.

Recordó en aquellas palabras las de su mentor- realmente es su nieta...-se dijo así mismo

Sakuno lo miraba de reojo, había algo que quería preguntarle desde hace mucho tiempo-¿Ryoma hay algo que se te haga difícil cumplir? – esa pregunta llamo la atención de ryoma que se quedo pensativo, sakuno esperaba su respuesta con mucha curiosidad

Mmm...Pues creo que nada- respondió soltando una sonrisa arrogante y poniéndose los brazos detrás de la nuca

Sakuno no se lo creyó- ¿como que nada? Debe a ver alguna cosa- no podía creer tanta autosuficiencia en el

Mientes, no la hay-volvió a responder ryoma

Si, si es verdad- decía Sakuno defendiéndose.

Bueno ya que insistes, creo que si hay una...-ryoma tomo una postura seria-Soy demasiado popular entre las mujeres…- decía el defendiéndose pero cuando quiso continuar Sakuno lo interrumpió.

¿Eres tonto?- le pregunto Sakuno aguantándose la risa.

¿Que?-ryoma la miro sorprendido, ella le había dicho tonto

Perdón...-sakuno se disculpo- ¿aparte de eso tienes algún problema mayor?

Ryoma sonrió- Destaco, así que siempre estoy siendo observado minuciosamente mis estudios, mis amigos, todo...y aunque sea un fastidio y yo no lo busque normalmente siempre me eligen como el pilar de mi generación y por ende si no fuera por mi hermano y tezuka seria el mejor dentro de la orden, no puedo dormir fácilmente por las noches y odio a las personas indecisas…y... –hablo Ryoma rápidamente, dispuesto a continuar.

Hey...Nada de eso son verdaderos problemas…y cuando dices indecisas ¿realmente tienes el derecho a hablar de los demás de esa forma?...-Sakuno hablo interrumpiéndolo pero las risas de Ryoma empezaron a sonar-te estas riendo de mi…

A pesar de mi aspecto soy bastante simple, ¿no lo parezco?- dijo Ryoma sonriendo sinceramente

¡Para nada! Eres muy raro será por eso que sin quererlo siempre terminas siendo observado por todos- dijo sakuno resignada hacia la actitud de ryoma- me pregunto ¿que tipo de chicas le gustaran a Ryoma? ¿Y si fuera una persona indecisa que harías? – pregunto sin querer simplemente lo dijo, sakuno se sintió avergonzada- perdón no debí....-trato de retractarse

¿Que tipo de chicas? –Ryoma repitió sorprendido y extrañado a la vez y un recuerdo le vino a la mente, se sonrió de una manera sarcástica.

Sakuno lo miro expectante por alguna razón que desconocía y prefería pensar que era curiosidad esperaba una respuesta-¿Ryoma...?

Mmm creo que...La mataría…jajaja solo era una broma- respondió Ryoma pero no pudo aguantar soltar una leve carcajada al ver la cara de susto que puso Sakuno cuando lo escucho.

Nose ni por que te lo pregunte-pensaba Sakuno al verlo-Ryoma, si tienes algún problema te escuchare…bueno, sobre cualquier cosa, tu acabas de aconsejarme con un mal mió, yo también lo haré-

Será difícil, yo no tengo problemas –interrumpió Ryoma volviendo a su sonrisa arrogante de antes.

Sakuno al verlo así con esa sonrisa tan fresca y pura sintió sus mejillas arder levemente-Ahí esta su sonrisa otra vez…no me engañare…aunque sonríe así solo lo hace por compromiso...mejor no lo mirare-era inevitable no hacerlo- no me creo esto que estoy pasando, definitivamente este será el peor error de mi vida…Ryoma, creo que me estas gustando...– pensó Sakuno aun mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Ryoma.

Ah y respecto a tus problemas… agradece que por lo menos estas con tus seres queridos en el imperio ¿no crees?- dijo con el con los ojos cerrados y volviéndose a su posición de antes

Bueno…si –respondió indecisa, en ese momento aun no sabia que quería decir Ryoma con eso-ah! me había olvidado, me están esperando- sakuno hizo una venia

¡Espera!- dijo ryoma de pronto, tomándola de la mano para evitar que se valla, sakuno lo miro sorprendida

Si, dime...-dijo sakuno al tiempo que soltaba el agarre de ryoma.

Perdón, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas-dijo ryoma desviando su mirada.

Pero ¿por que?-pregunto sakuno

Pues por estos cinco años que no me comporte como un verdadero amigo-respondió ryoma abrumado.

Ah...bueno no te preocupes después de todo no estuve sola-sakuno le sonrió- Hotaru y Kintaro, siempre han estado conmigo, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por preocuparte Ryoma- sakuno se retiro del salón a paso lento.

¡¿Que tontería acabo de hacer?!-se reprocho el mismo y desvió su vista al paisaje- de verdad este atardecer es único-dijo mientras que al igual que sakuno, estiro la mano tratando de atrapar el sol- sakuno ¿siempre eres feliz?-se pregunto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sakuno, sonrió nostálgicamente recordando las veces en que de verdad si necesito mucho de la presencia de su amigo incondicional- te perdono ryoma, por esos cinco largos años-


	10. cap: 9 Comencemos de Nuevo II

9* comencemos de nuevo parte II

_A su majestad la Emperatriz Sumire Ryusaki_

_Es como siempre dirigirme a usted y preguntarle por su salud y las de la familia real, rogando al fénix sagrado los tenga siempre con bendiciones. _

_Ha pasado tres meses desde que la orden ha llegado de visita con nuestro ilustre príncipe heredero, y como usted lo pidió todos están disfrutando de unos buenos días de descanso; es muy grato para mi ver como la amistad prima ante todo en el grupo de jóvenes que están a mi cuidado, todo se debemos a nuestro emperador touya que en paz descanse. _

_Refiriéndome a la pareja real, le contare que ante todo son amigos, no ha habido acercamientos mas halla de eso, debo creer que es debido a su fuerte y creciente amistad y a las distintas tareas que la princesa lleva conmigo, por eso he visto conveniente recortar los horarios de estudio de la señorita no afectara en nada en su instrucción ya que posee un gran nivel y domina ya en gran parte todos los temas referidos a la historia, arte y ciencia sin dejar de lado que prácticamente ya la considero una maestra en el dominio del piano al igual que su majestad la gran reina Nanami; con esta medida creo que habrá tiempo suficiente para que ambos príncipes se vean con amor, al igual que la familias comprometidas espero gustosa el momento en que pase._

_Me despido de usted Emperatriz deseando pronto verla visitando Villa Aoi y vea usted misma las progresos en la señorita Sakuno._

_Atentamente, Hotaru Hanaki_

Hotaru doblo en medio la hoja y la metió dentro de un sobre dorado, calentó la cerilla y dejo caer apenas unas tres gotas, tomo el sello imperial presionándola sobre la cera caliente dejando estampada una estrella de diez puntas.

Su majestad estará muy contenta con esta carta-se dijo para si misma.

Hotaru soy sakuno ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto desde la puerta

Por supuesto mi niña, pasa- contesto Hotaru

¿Por que me sigues diciendo niña?-pregunto resignada

Siempre serás mi niña sakuno, vienes por los libros que te prometí ¿verdad?-pregunto hotaru sonriendo

Sakuno sonrió- si, últimamente tengo en el olvido la lectura-

Bueno es que ya no hay mucho que te tenga preparado para tus estudios, haz sido muy buena alumna estos siete años- dijo hotaru mientras buscaba los libros en su librero.

Porque eh tenido una muy buena maestra- sakuno se acerco a hotaru y la abrazo por la espalda- muchas gracias por todo mi Hotaru –

Mi niña sakuno, todo lo hago por que la quiero mucho- hotaru correspondió el abrazo - mi niña hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-

Uhm...dime- dijo sakuno

Primero siéntese señorita-le ordeno hotaru sonriente, sakuno obedeció con mucha gracia.

Ahora si... ¿usted confía en mi?-pregunto tornando su postura seria y sentándose al frente de sakuno

-ah...Pues claro que si Hotaru, ¿pero por que me lo preguntas?- pregunto sakuno tomando las manos de hotaru, temía que fuera algo malo.

Me tranquiliza escucharla decir eso mi niña, no es nada malo solo que me preguntaba si cuando se enamore ¿usted me lo contaría?-le pregunto

Sakuno se quedo perpleja, sonrió levemente – hotaru, no creo que eso llegue a suceder, mi corazón esta sumido en muchas interrogantes que aun no se entender-

Eso es normal ya que eres joven e inexperta, usted sabrá darse cuenta cuando el momento llegue- le dijo mientras le acomodaba el flequillo de su cabello.

Pero de que me valdría eso, si yo no tengo opción a elegir...ryoma y yo...- sakuno se callo repentinamente.

Se lo que siente mi niña, solo deje que su corazón le guié-

Pero...-

Disculpe la interrupción Señorita sakuno, acaban de llegar los niños del orfanato-

Ah muchas gracias Shizuka iré de inmediato – contesto sonriente, la mucama se retiro- creo que al final de cuentas tendré que esperar que el tiempo pase y hacer lo que ya esta dicho, regresare luego por los libros- hizo una venia y salio de la habitación bastante abrumada por la conversación que había tenido- No puedo hacerme de ideas falsas, esto que siento no puede ser verdadero- se dijo así misma

Pronto te darás cuenta- se dijo hotaru al verla salir

¡Sakuno! – Gritaron a toda voz los niños al verla, mientras que otro grupo le dio el alcance en las escaleras-

Los extrañe debieron de venir antes, tengo tantas cosas que mostrarles- dijo sakuno

Si, si, si – respondían emocionados

Tranquilos, mas despacio- dijo sakuno, los niños estaban saltando a su alrededor mientras se aferraban más a ella

Niños tengan cuidado por favor- dijo keiko preocupada, pero el alboroto no paraba.

¡Señorita sakuno!- grito shizuka al verla retroceder

Ah!- sakuno cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando al caer por las gradas, pero algo impidió su golpe

¡Cuidado!- sakuno reconoció la voz mientras la sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura, se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida –r…ryoma...-susurro apenas

Niños deberían tener más cuidado, si le pasara algo sakuno no podría jugar con ustedes-

Perdónanos sakuno, no fue nuestra intención...- dijo una niña apenada

No se preocupen, estoy bien- dijo sakuno tratando de calmarlos

Niños vallamos saliendo al jardín hay están listos unos dulces- dijo sakura que llego corriendo al escuchar tanto bullicio

Los niños salieron corriendo al jardín shizuka y keiko los llevaron, ryoma y sakuno terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

Sakuno ¿estas bien verdad?- pregunto sakura

Si no te preocupes- respondió

Ah gracias al fénix-dijo sakura -iré a darles el alcance si no son capaces de tirarse a la pileta-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero al salir sakura, sakuno miraba apenas a ryoma

Muchas gracias por lo de... –

Solo pasaba por hay, deberías de tener mas cuidado –ryoma desvió un poco su mirada

Si, yo también pienso lo mismo-agrego sakuno, no sabia que mas decirle- ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-pregunto de pronto

No creo...los niños se aburrirían conmigo- respondió ryoma

No digas eso, ellos te admiran y estarán muy felices si tú jugaras con ellos por un rato-

Ryoma le quedo mirando – esta bien...- respondió

Entonces vallamos si no sakura explotara – dijo sakuno sonriendo

Ryoma también lo hizo- si, mejor apurémonos-

Hotaru desde el balcón de su dormitorio pudo verlos salir de la casa- ay mi niña...pronto, muy pronto te darás cuenta...-

¡Sakuno mira el es nuestro perrito!- dijo un niño mientras le enseñaba un cochorrito que llevaba en brazos.

Ah que lindo- sakuno se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño- ¿y como se llama?-pregunto

Aun no le ponemos un nombre- respondió el niño- ¿al Fénix le gustan los perritos?

Sakuno y el niño esperaron su respuesta, sakura a lo lejos con el resto de niños reía – ah...si me gustan – respondió ryoma

A pues entonces podrá cargarlo, tome- el niño le acerco el perrito a los brazos- no muerde, por que aun es muy tierno- el niño le hizo unas señas para que ryoma se agachara a su altura- pero tenga cuidado de que se le haga encima...aun no sabe pedir...-dijo en susurros

Sakuno pudo oírlo con claridad y no pudo evitar reírse

Ya regreso me iré a jugar- dijo el niño y se unió al grupo de niños que jugaban con una pelota.

Te causa mucha gracia-dijo ryoma sarcástico, mientras cargaba al perrito.

Perdón, lo que pasa es que pusiste una cara...-

¡Sakuno!- sakura a lo lejos la llamaba

1...2...3...ah! ¡Los voy a atrapar!-

Ah! ¡Jajaja corran!

¿Que es eso?-pregunto ryoma al ver un gran bulto cubierto con mantas rojas

Sakuno también se quedo extrañada, miro a sakura esperando una respuesta.

Ah...jajaja son Momoshiro, Eiji y Taka pensaron que seria divertido disfrazarse

Ahora mismo Oishi, Tezuka y Ryoga están buscando uno igual para unirse a ellos- dijo kotonoha

Cuando no mi hermano queriendo llamar la atención- dijo ryoma haciendo un gesto de resignación.

El pobre de tezuka, ya me imagino su cara...-dijo Sakura resignada

Se ven patéticos...-dijo kaidoh que se estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín

Momoshiro lo hace tan bien – dijo entre risas Ann

Eso lo dices por que eres su novia- agrego Kotonoha, Ann se sonrojo

Ah e...eso no es verdad-se defendió – yo conozco a otra persona que si sobrepasa los limites- Ann miro a Tomoyo y Syusuke que conversaban tranquilamente en un extremo.

Pues tienes razón ellos si sobrepasan los límites desde que formalizaron no hay día que no los veas juntos – dijo Sakura divertida

Es normal ellos siempre han estado enamorados, mas bien ya era hora de que Sir Fuji formalice - dijo de pronto Tomoka quien traía una fuente de dulces

Tomoyo querida, podrías venir a ayudarme- dijo Sakura

Ah! si ahora voy hermana – dijo Tomoyo mirando tiernamente a su novio

Yo también te sigo- dijo Syusuke parándose

Ryoma se quedo pensativo, claros momentos en su pasado se le venían a la mente al ver a Syusuke y Tomoyo juntos-

Ryoma ¿por que no bajas al perrito?-pregunto tomoka

¿Que?-pregunto distraído

Mejor hazlo si no quieres que se te haga encima – dijo inui

Ah si... ¿En que momento llegaste?-pregunto ryoma mientras bajaba al animalito

Recién ahora – contesto inui al momento que tomaba uno de los dulces que tomoka le ofrecía

¡Sakuno! Mira encontramos estas florcitas- dijo una niñita acercándole el ramillete.

¿Verdad que son bonitas?-pregunto otra

Si, muy lindas –contesto sakuno sonriente- ¿me las prestas?-pregunto

Las niñas asintieron, sakuno con unas cintas de su vestido que caían hizo unas pequeñas coronas de flores. Las niñas quedaron sorprendidas - ¡que bonito!- dijeron

¿Como te llamas?-pregunto sakuno

Akiko-respondió una de ellas

Muy bien princesa akiko aquí le entrego su tiara- dijo mientras colocaba la coronita en su cabeza, la niña sonrió mas que contenta

Sakuno hizo lo mismo con las otras dos niñas- muchas gracias princesa- dijo Akiko dándole un abrazo-¡usted es la mejor de las princesas!-

¡Y muy bonita!- agrego otra sonriente

No ustedes son mucho mas bonitas- dijo sakuno acariciando las mejillas de akiko-

Pero, el profesor Kintaro siempre nos dice que usted es la maaassss bonita de todas a miles y miles de kilómetros –dijo akiko

Ryoma y los demás escucharon lo que ya niña había dicho, sakuno se había sonrojado levemente-¿eh? yo no creo que sea así...-

Pero el profesor nunca nos dice mentiras, por algo es profesor- dijo otra niña

Ahí viene el Profesor- dijo Akiko- ¡profesor!- lo llamo, sakuno al verlo sintió un leve respingo

Niñas no deberían de gritar, justo venia hacia ustedes- dijo kintaro a las pequeñas- buenos días Sakuno – saludo al mismo tiempo que hacia una leve venia- señoritas- hizo lo mismo mirando a las demás que estaban ahí-

Pobre kintaro, no sabe lo que se le viene- dijo Ann, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

Ryoma se quedo prendado con lo que dijeron las niñas.

Profesor ¿verdad que usted nos dijo que la princesa sakuno es la maaassss bonita de todas?- pregunto akiko

Kintaro no sabia en donde meter la cara, la tenia totalmente roja- yo...no quise decir eso...-

No si usted lo dijo que era la maaassss bonita y buena ah! y también nos dijo algo sobre su sonrisa...creo que fue encant...-

Niñas les parece si les sirvo jugo de naranja- dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta en la situación que estaba Kintaro.

¡Ya llegamos! ¿Donde están Momoshiro, Eiji y Taka? Este si es un verdadero monstruo jajaja- dijo ryoga entrando disfrazado con un gran tela verde y moteado de color rojo

Ryoga no deberías de gritar, están por allá vamos- dijo oishi que venia con lo que seria la cola del monstruo.

¡Tezuka no demores!- grito ryoga- en el umbral de la puerta se podía ver su capitán, con una mirada avergonzada que nunca se imaginaron ver que hasta Kaidoh no pudo evitar reír-Con tu permiso sakuno, esta vez Momoshiro no me ganara en ingenio- dijo ryoga jalando a Oishi, Tezuka iba detrás de ellos resignado llevando lo que parecía ser la cabeza del monstruo -ah ¡hola kintaro! – dijo y paso de frente corriendo

Kintaro no podía verla a la cara- sakuno...yo no se que decir-

No te preocupes, se que las niñas exageraron las cosas- dijo sakuno

Kintaro estaba totalmente avergonzado- kintaro sírvete estos pastelitos – dijo tomoka acercándose con la bandeja

Ah...si gracias señorita tomoka- dijo kintaro cogiendo uno de ellos.

Sakuno el momento para alejarse de el- ryoma la siguió con la mirada y camino hasta darle el alcance- ¿sakuno estas bien?-le pregunto a penas la tuvo al frente

Si, no te preocupes solo que...no nada, no tengo nada- respondió sakuno tratando de mostrar tranquilidad- iré a la cocina, Tomoka necesita ayuda con esos dulces... ¿quieres que traiga uno en especial?-pregunto

No estoy bien- respondió ryoma, dudoso a creer si sakuno realmente estaba bien.

Sakuno se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, volteo su cabeza resignado –no puedo hacer nada mas...si Kintaro supiera- dijo, al mirar hacia los árboles pudo ver a un niño sentado, apenas y se le veía con claridad- ¿un niño? ¿Que hace ahí?- se pregunto mientras se acercaba

¿Por que no estas jugando como los demás?- le pregunto

El niño apenas lo miro lo reojo- no me gusta hacer cosas de niños...yo ya soy grande...-respondió

Ah... ¿como te llamas niño grande?- le volvió a preguntar sarcástico.

Me llamo Yue, Yue Matsumoto- respondió mirando directamente a ryoma, mostraba la una altanería y soberbia que ryoma reconoció casi al instante como la suya propia.

Yue Matsumoto... ¿que edad tienes?- le pregunto

Ocho años- respondió Yue sin bajar ni un solo momento la mirada

Ah entonces de verdad eres grande...-dijo ryoma mientras se sentaba al lado de el- perdón... ¿puedo hacerte compañía?-le pregunto

Yue se sorprendió, solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza- no se supone que usted es el príncipe heredero, no debería pedir permiso-

Ryoma solo rió- debe haber una razón mas para que no juegues con los demás niños, mira a esos adultos de ahí ellos no se hacen problema en divertirse- dijo refiriéndose a ryoga, taka, eiji, momoshiro y oishi

Mi mamá, no podrá encontrarme si estoy entre tantos niños...-dijo Yue ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas- ella dijo que regresaría a buscarme así que debo alejado para que cuando ella vuelva le sea mas fácil encontrarme...-

Ah entonces es por tu mamá- ryoma puso su mano en la cabeza del niño- yo conozco una mejor manera Yue, a mi me la enseño el antiguo emperador Touya-

¿De verdad? El emperador- pregunto Yue levantando la cabeza

Si- respondió ryoma- aunque mi problema no era tan grande como el tuyo... todo depende de ti para que puedas lograrlo, por que lograr ser un caballero no es nada fácil-

¿Un caballero? ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? – Yue no podía creérselo- si yo fuera un caballero mi mamá me reconocería y estaría orgullosa... no me esta mintiendo ¿usted podrías enseñarme?-

Para ser un caballero se necesita tener una fuerte voluntad, yo la noto en ti, ahora la pregunta seria ¿podrás aceptarlo?- pregunto ryoma

Yue se quedo por varios segundos callado, mirando hacia el cielo- yo...si puedo, ¡lo haré!-

Muy buena decisión, desde ahora tu serás mi primer aprendiz –dijo ryoma estirando la mano-¿prometes que serás un chico fuerte?-

Yue lo miro sonriente y correspondió al gesto- ¡si!-

Otra cosa mas que es vital- dijo ryoma con un tono serio, Yue lo miro expectante- no me trates de usted solo dime Ryoma ¿de acuerdo?-

Yue asintió y comenzó a reír ryoma se contagio de su energía.

Mira hacia allá sakuno parece que Ryoma pudo con el caso imposible- dijo tomoka

Sakuno veía con gran asombro como Yue y Ryoma reían – Ryoma...eres asombroso...- dijo y al mismo tiempo sintió algo calido que hizo latir con más fuerza su corazón y mas al ver el rostro sonriente de Ryoma- podrá ser cierto...que...-

¡Sakuno!- llamo Akiko- hemos traído mas florcitas-

Ah entonces habrán suficientes para las demás niñas- dijo sonriente- les enseñare a hacer unas hermosas tiaras –

Oh si sakuno, enséñanos – dijo otra niña entusiasmada

Ryoma, ¿puedo saber algo?- pregunto Yue

Si, dime soy tu maestro así que estoy en la obligación de contestar todas tus dudas- respondió

Cuando yo sea un caballero y ya encuentre a mi mamá...-Yue lo miro directamente- ¿podré tener una novia como la señorita sakuno?

¿Que?-

Desde que llegue ella a sido muy buena conmigo y me gusta, aunque yo se que soy muy chico igual me gusta...-Yue saco un pañuelo blanco y en una esquina estaban las iniciales SR bordadas en hilo dorado- es muy bonita y buena...-

Ryoma sonrió para si mismo- si eres un caballero podrás tener una novia como ella, y tal vez hasta llegues a casarte...con una señorita como ella buena y bonita, muy bonita...- dijo ryoma mirando desde su sitio a sakuno sonreír al medio de todas las niñas, pero su mirada se ciño al ver a kintaro acercarse a ella y que ambos conversaban y sonreían - ¿que te esta pasando Ryoma?- se pregunto a si mismo.


	11. Cap: 10 Un solo Corazón, Un mismo Toque

**10* No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable**

¿Como se te ocurre, prometerle a ese niño que será un caballero?- le pregunto Oishi

Lo hice por que creo que realmente lo lograra- respondió Ryoma tajante

Sabes que tipo de privilegios debe que tener para acceder a esa educación, además te olvidas de que aun es muy chico- dijo Momoshiro

Yo tenia doce cuando el emperador me empezó a educar, soy el próximo Fénix ¿no? me las arreglare con el consejo para cambiar eso...- contesto

Vas a cambiar años de tradición de las familias aristocráticas ¿estas loco?- esta vez hablo Kaidoh

No, pero será lo primero que haga como emperador, Yue matsumoto tiene lo que se necesita para ser un caballero y yo lo apoyare en todo-

Dado que eres el príncipe heredero y mi hermano tendré que ayudarte cuando te enfrentes a toda esa pila de ancianos – dijo Ryoga

Ya Inui deja de sermonear a Ryoma- esta vez fue Eiji que se sentaba al lado de Inui- es la primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en algo, además ese niño tiene agallas para haber aceptado-

Pobre chico le toco el más exigente de todos...- agrego Syusuke

¿Que estas diciendo?- pregunto Tezuka entrando al salón- Ryoma me podrías explicar que esta pasando-

Todos se miraron expectantes- eh apadrinado a Yue matsumoto-

¿Quien te califico para ser Maestro?- Le pregunto

Pensé que siendo yo el próximo emperador no habría necesidad de ser probado – respondió Ryoma

Tezuka rió sarcástico- tu crees, podrás ser el príncipe heredero pero de igual forma veremos si eres apto o no-

¿Y quien será el que me califique?- pregunto esta vez Ryoma

Yo mismo me encargare de eso-

Los demás se miraron nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez nunca habían visto a Ryoma y Tezuka en una batalla-

Muy bien, por mi no hay problema- respondió Ryoma, mirando fijamente a su contrincante.

Eso pensé, espera hora- lugar y fecha y prepárate por que no tendré contemplación contigo, príncipe- termino Tezuka

Ryoma y apenas se sonrió a el también le parecía fascinante la idea de una contienda contra Tezuka, el gran hijo de la tierra del sol naciente.

No hay marcha atrás en esto – Inui se acerco a Ryoma y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- ¿te recuperaste completamente de la lesión?-le pregunto mientras acomodaba su lentes.

Ryoma hizo apenas unos movimientos leves- Inui sabes perfectamente que ninguno de ustedes- miro a la orden – puede intervenir en esto-

Inui suspiro pesadamente- tienes razón, pero toma en cuenta tu lesión- le dio un gran palmazo en el hombro – Ryoma hizo un mueca de dolor.

Lo se- respondió Ryoma quejándose – voy a tomar medidas, no necesitare de su ayuda- los miro tajante

Bueno… supongo que tendrás otras alternativas de apoyo…-dijo Ryoga

Ryoma solo lo miro – saldré a tomar un paseo.

¡¿Ryoma, pero donde iras? –pregunto presuroso Eiji

Dejémoslo, nosotros no debemos interferir en nada- dijo Oishi

Pero no debería ser así, ¿no podemos hablar con Tezuka…?- agrego Taka

Lamentablemente no creo que se pueda solucionar tan fácilmente- dijo Syusuke – Tezuka esta decido hacerle la prueba a Ryoma y no tendrá limites con el por ser el heredero, si Ryoma quiere algo tendrá que conseguirlo por sus propios medios… eso siempre a sido el pensamiento de Tezuka. Siempre le ha exigido más Ryoma que a cualquiera de nosotros, desde que era niño-

Si lo no los conociera desde siempre diría que Tezuka es el hermano mayor de Ryoma y Ryoga – agrego riendo Momoshiro

Oe!- se quejo Ryoga – ya basta con las comparaciones Ryoma estará bien el tampoco se dejara vencer por Tezuka así como así, el le prometió a ese niño que tendría una educación y definitivamente se lo dará.

Ryoma caminaba pensativo por el pasadizo, necesitaba tener una buena estrategia para vencer a Tezuka – Kintaro tendré que pedir tu ayuda en estos momentos- su ceño estaba fruncido al recordar la lesión de su hombro, pero al estar en silencio total pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía al final de tanta presión – eso es un piano – se dijo a si mismo mientras iba directo al origen de la tocada.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero estaba seguro que la melodía provenía de aquella habitación, no cabía duda. Abrió apenas una de las grandes puertas y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sakuno tocando totalmente concentrada el piano, Ryoma se la quedo mirando estupefacto, los rayos del sol iluminaban a penas su rostro se le vía realmente hermosa inspirando una paz única (Robin Spielberg - An Improvisation On The Canon del álbum Dreaming of Summer), se sonrió al ver tan linda cuadro.

Príncipe Ryoma?- susurraron al lado de el Ryoma giro un poco el rostro y se encontró con Hotaru que lo miraba entre sorprendida e intentando no sonreírse ante la escena.

Eh..? Ho…taru- respondió el aludido

Shhh… no interrumpamos a la niña Sakuno…- Hotaru se acerco mas a Sakuno.

Ryoma la siguió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- ¿en que momento es que aprendió a tocar de esta manera? – se preguntaba mientras miraba el rostro Sakuno, no pudo evitar sonreírse – ¿cuanto tiempo exactamente es el que ha pasado Sakuno? ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan hermosa?- se preguntaba sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Hotaru se podía dar cuenta claramente de lo embelesado que estaba Ryoma – ¿ya se dio cuenta mi señor, del hermoso regalo que el fénix nos dio?-

Con un último toque de piano por fin Sakuno termino la sonata y alzo la mirada- Hotaru, ¿escuchaste? – Le pregunto entusiasta, pero al ver Ryoma se callo de pronto y su rostro sus mejillas se encendieron en un fuerte tono carmín- ¿Ryo…ma como es que tu estabas acá?

-Sakuno tocas maravillosamente – le dijo acercándose a ella, su rostro reflejaba admiración

Ah muchas gracias, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí…- dijo apenada

Muy bien hecho mi niña, lo haz hecho como dijo el príncipe maravillosamente para ser la primera vez que te di las partituras. Muy bien – Hotaru le sonrió

Sakuno se sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja- Hotaru… ¿tu también piensas lo mismo?

Ryoma adoro ese movimiento, le hacia ver realmente tierna y vulnerable – eres sorprendente, Sakuno –

-No por favor, no es para tanto he aprendido mucho gracias a mi madre y Hotaru. Ellas son las que se merecen el merito – dijo Sakuno mientras tocaba algunas notas del piano. Ryoma se acerco a ella y la imito, ambos se sonrieron.

Príncipe Ryoma, yo he sabido por mis visitas a palacio que usted también sabe tocar muy bien el piano- comento Hotaru

¿Eso es verdad Ryoma? – pregunto Sakuno

Ah si, pero no muy bien…apenas y puedo coordinar mis manos para que no se enreden- dijo Ryoma algo nervioso

Eso no fue lo que escuche de la gran reina Nanami- agrego sonriente Hotaru- ¿podría tocar usted una sonata? ¿Que le parece Love Me de Yiruma? Sakuno deberías acompañarlo es un magnifico dueto – les dijo Hotaru

Sakuno asintió a su maestra y dio un poco de espacio a Ryoma en el banquillo, este se sentó temeroso- ¿Cómo me metí en esto?- se pregunto

Ryoma empezó a tocar notablemente nervioso – bueno espero no cometer errores…- Sakuno al escuchar los toques de Ryoma sintió un cálido sentimiento en su corazón, algo realmente extraño le estaba pasando miraba a Ryoma y por fin pudo ver después de mucho tiempo su rostro relajado y sumido en su arte, apenas y se sonrió y como si los corazones de ambos se conectasen Sakuno interrumpió en el momento preciso. Hotaru dio un gran suspiro al escucharlos, toda la habitación irradiaba un sentimiento único y si ella no estaba errada podría jurar que era amor.

Chicas escuchan ¿Sakuno es la que esta tocando? – se pregunto Tomoyo

A mi me parecen dos toques…- agrego Momoshiro

¿Sakuno toca tan bien, como para dar dos toques a la vez? – pregunto Eiji

Tomoka lo miro – ¿eres tonto hermanito?-

Mejor no nos martiricemos más y averigüémoslo- dijo Syusuke

Sakura y Ann fueron las mas presurosas – debe ser Sakuno la que esta tocando- dijo Ann

Y Hotaru la esta acompañando- agrego Sakura

Kaidoh llego a la puerta de la sala de música primero que todos y empujo un poco la puerta semiabierta – esto no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca- dijo divertido, Ryoga vino detrás de el y abrió la otra puerta.

¿Ryoma y Sakuno están tocando juntos?- se pregunto sorprendido.

Las chicas se asomaron, todos absolutamente todos los miraban como si de un sueño se tratase y la melodía que escuchaban los alejaba más de la realidad. Los sirvientes que pasaban por ahí tampoco fueron ajenos, y ellos también se acercaron y se maravillaron. Pero todo tiene un final y la melodía había terminado, y unos fuertes aplausos se hicieron presentes.

¡Muy bien! – Dijo Kotonoha- ha sido la mejor interpretación que he escuchado ¡muy bien!

Es verdad, aun no lo puedo creer no sabia q ustedes tocaban tan bien – agrego Ryoga, acercándose a su hermano

Una perfecta pieza, muy bella- Hotaru estaba muy emocionada Ambos, Sakuno se apeno mucho al escuchar lo halagos de todos, nunca había tocado para otras personas- muchas gracias…- atino a decir a penas.

Ryoma sonrió al escucharla- eres única Sakuno…-

¿Y tu niño no tenías cosas que hacer? – pregunto Ryoga a su hermano.

Ah… si tienes razón- respondió Ryoma rápidamente-

Sra. Hotaru, Sakuno perdón por haberlas interrumpido en su clase- Ryoma se despidió con una reverencia y salió.

Eres un tonto tenias que arruinarlo- le dijo codeándolo Ann.

¿Que? ¿Qué cosa he hecho?- se quejo Ryoma y miro los demás viendo miradas desaprobatorias miro a Sakuno y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan sonriente como antes, es mas miraba hacia la puerta.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Ryoma ¿habrá marcha atrás después de tu primer paso?- se pregunto

Su alteza, su caballo esta listo- le dijo el encargado entregándole las riendas del corcel

Muchas gracias- dijo Ryoma al tiempo que montaba el caballo, giro y miro hacia las ventanas del gran salón – Sakuno… te veías hermosa cuando tocabas el piano, muy hermosa-

Mandare a traer pasteles, para comer todos juntos- dijo Hotaru

¡Oh si los famosos pasteles de Hotaru!- grito Eiji emocionado

No hagas tanto escándalo- Tomoka lo bajo de un solo jalón .Todos rieron, Hotaru sonreía ante la actitud de los jóvenes, pero vio a Sakuno alejada del grupo y mirando nostálgica por la ventana las praderas de la hacienda.

¿Mi niña sucede algo? – Pregunto algo preocupada - ¿algo le molesta? –insistió al no tener respuesta

Hotaru, no me pasa nada malo- le respondió – solo que me pregunto como es que se siente…querer a alguien –

Hotaru sonrió al escucharla- eso es algo que usted misma podrá diferenciar de los otros sentimientos mi niña…de la felicidad, el miedo, la amistad…el amor–

Sakuno al escuchar esto ultimo asintió – muchas gracias Hotaru…-

De nada princesa –

Hotaru… -

Si-

Sakuno miro a los demás que estaban en la habitación y miro al suelo- no se preocupe por nada princesa, yo mantendré su secreto- Sakuno la miro sonriente.


	12. Cap: 11 Confianza

**11* Confianza**

Ryoma cabalgaba por las praderas, admirando las flores silvestres, el cielo tan despejado el sol reluciendo a lo alto; no pudo dejar de dar un gran suspiro, por un instante cerro los ojos y recordó la hermosa imagen de hace unos minutos, la de Sakuno y el tocando el piano tan bella melodía.

-¡No! Solo somos amigos, Sakuno es mi amiga… una gran amiga, no puedo pensar en ella de otra manera. Es bellísima… y su sonrisa realmente cautivadora… y ¡no! Esto no puede ser, ¡maldición! estos pensamientos me están atormentando mas el día- se decía a si mismo mientras aceleraba en paso del caballo- ¡vamos! concéntrate en el reto de Tezuka, no puedes dejarte vencer por el; se lo prometiste a Yue- Ryoma alzo la miraba levemente y vio muy cerca la hacienda de la familia Toyama.

¡Profesor! ¡Tenemos un visitante!- grito uno de los niños al ver a alguien aproximarse

¿Un visitante? -se pregunto Kintaro levantándose de su asiento-¡valla que si!

¡Es el príncipe Ryoma! – grito otra de las niñas entusiasta.

¡Ryoma!- grito Yue recibiéndolo a la puerta de la gran casa- ¡bienvenido!

Ryoma se acerco galopando hasta ellos- ¡bienvenido príncipe Ryoma!- gritaron a viva voz todos los niños.

Kaede por favor lleva a los niños a la casa- dijo Kintaro a una señora de avanzada edad, pero con un espíritu tan noble que no tenía problemas para cuidar a tantos chicos.

Vamos niños entremos a la casa para la merienda- les dijo kaede- apuren el paso. Los niños la siguieron obedientemente

Que grata sorpresa tenerte aquí amigo mío- dijo Kintaro acercándose a el – y miro a los alrededores- y ¿Sakuno y los demás?- pregunto

Lo siento Kintaro, solo he venido yo- le respondió Ryoma al tiempo que bajaba del caballo

Oh! Ya veo, pero ¿a que debo tu visita? – pregunto desanimado-

Ryoma se dio cuéntame de su pena- esperaba a Sakuno- pensó y un calor en el estomago surgió – no debí venir-

Mitsukuni- Kintaro llamo a un sirviente- por favor lleva el caballo al establo y trátalo bien que es un magnifico semental digno de nuestro príncipe heredero-

Será un honor, mi señor- el sirviente dio una inclinación a Ryoma, cogió las riendas del caballo y se alejo.

No dejo de sorprenderme al verte aquí- Kintaro riendo – y entrando a la sala de descanso- siéntate por favor- le dijo señalando un elegante mueble.

Muchas gracias- Ryoma lo miro apenado-claro siendo su amigo después de tanto tiempo tenia que necesitar su ayuda para recién dignarse a darle una visita, cada vez me sorprende del peor amigo que soy- se recrimino.

¿Ryoma?- Kintaro lo llamo- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto- te veo muy distraído o es que algo te preocupa.

Vine aquí por que no tengo a quien mas recurrir - le respondió de repente Ryoma, dejando a Kintaro sin saber aun el motivo- Kintaro he tomado la decisión de educar a uno de tus chicos Yue Matsumoto.

¿Yue Matsumoto? Pero es un huérfano, además no es de nacimiento noble… Ryoma tu sabes que el no esta calificado para ese tipo de educación real, a mi nunca me han importado esas divisiones sociales… pero esto es casi una disposición imperial- le dijo Kintaro notablemente preocupado- y además ¿tu estas calificado?

No lo estoy, entiendo todo lo que me dices, pero si algo me enseño el emperador Touya es que la nobleza del corazón es la que vale mas- Ryoma llevo su mano a su pecho – Kintaro, Yue es un gran muchacho me sorprendió tanto con su acción tan noble de encontrar a su mamá, dime es que acaso ¿no debería de apoyar acciones tan valerosas como esas? – le pregunto

Kintaro lo miro entre sorprendido y pasmado- tus palabras son muy nobles Ryoma y tienen mucha razón, pero tu decisión conllevara a grandes cambios y también esta el hecho de que aun no eres el emperador, no estas calificado-

Pero lo estaré, muy pronto y Tezuka será el que me apruebe – dijo Ryoma

¡Que! ¿Haz dicho Tezuka?- Kintaro no pudo dejar de notar su exaltación- por el fénix bendito, Ryoma es casi imposible vencerlo.

Por no decir imposible- agrego Ryoma sarcástico – ni mi hermano pudo con el, recuerdo que fue el combate más largo y cansado que he visto en toda mi vida. Tezuka es un verdadero caballero de la Orden del Fénix.

Sin embargo tu hermano es el líder de la Orden, y ese es un merito que ni Tezuka se lo pudo arrebatar- Kintaro sonrió- aun puedo recordar los maravillosos comentarios en el pueblo de la victoria de tu hermano… ¡un valeroso caballero! ¡El mejor de todos!

Ryoma rio- si fue una verdadera sorpresa, Ryoga se gano el titulo por si mismo.

Todos los que forman parte de la Orden se lo ganaron- dijo Kintaro melancólico- me hubiera gustado mucho estar en esos maravillosos momentos con ustedes- agrego y dio un gran pausa, Ryoma lo quedo mirando- en ese entonces mi sueño era ser un gran caballero, pero… encontré un sueño que me reconforta día a día –Kintaro miro un gran jarrón con rosas que estaba en una mes al pie de la ventana-

Kintaro, entendimos siempre tu decisión – le dijo Ryoma al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en su hombro- aunque yo lo admito haya demorado mas en aceptarla-

Ryoma…- Kintaro se quedo admirado al escuchar sus palabras- yo…

Siempre pensé que seriamos los amigos inseparables- Ryoma sonrió - ¿te acuerdas de nuestros constantes retos?-

Como iba a olvidarlos, si casi la mitad de todas terminaban en empates- Kintaro recordó con nostalgia aquellos momentos.

Y la otra mitad las ganaba yo- Ryoma tomo su postura arrogante de siempre- ¿o no?

Kintaro lo miro sonriente- ahora entiendo- rio – yo soy el único que esta a tu nivel ¿verdad? Y dado que los demás miembros de la Orden si más no recuerdo están imposibilitados de ayudarte en este combate, has venido a pedirme ayuda ¿no es cierto príncipe heredero?-

Ryoma bufo – es cierto, Kintaro Toyama he venido a pedirte ayuda, sus habilidades únicas me servirán mucho en el combate de aprobación así que aceptare cualquier respuesta suya a mi pedido, honorable y recordado amigo mío-

Kintaro sonrió ampliamente- por supuesto que lo ayudare mi señor, siempre podrá contar conmigo-

¡Señora kaede!- llamo Kintaro

La señora encargada de los chicos entro a la sala- si señor Kintaro-

Por favor dígale a Mitsukuni que aliste mi caballo y el del príncipe, iré a la Villa Azul - Ryoma lo miro agradecido- ¡ah! Y también sino seria mucho pedirle cuide a mis chicos hasta que regrese-

Mi señor no debería ni siquiera pedírmelo, por supuesto que lo hare- le dijo rápidamente kaede fingiendo indignación.

Que haría sin ti kaede- agradeció Kintaro

No lo se señor- dijo kaede antes de salir de la sala

Ryoma rio al escucharla- es verdad no me mires así-

Tezuka se quedara sorprendido con nuestra alianza- dijo Kintaro mientras salía de la gran casa.

Yo también lo creo- agrego Ryoma

¡Ryoma!- una voz se hizo escuchar desde dentro de la casa

¡Yue! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?- Ryoma le pregunto al tenerlo cerca

Ryoma, lo siento no quería ocasionarle problemas- le dijo Yue con la cabeza gacha.

¿Yue estas llorando? – Le pregunto Ryoma mientras le levantaba el rostro, y vio lagrimas caer por su rostro – Yue…

Kintaro los quedo mirando conmovido- definitivamente te ayudare Ryoma – se dijo para si mismo.

Escúchame Yue, escúchame atentamente tu no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, es una decisión que yo he tomado y esto tenia que suceder ahora o dentro de uno o mas años ¿entiendes? – Lo miro – no tienes por que llorar ahora dime ¿eres fuerte?- le pregunto

Si- Yue le respondió agudamente al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas

No escucho ¿eres fuerte?- Ryoma le volvió a preguntar con mas fuerza

¡Si! Soy fuerte – esta vez Yue lo dijo casi gritando

Muy bien ese es mi muchacho, ahora regresa a la casa pórtate bien – Ryoma le despeino un poco el cabello, ahora entendía por que a su hermano le encantaba hacerlo.

Yue corrió a la casa y solo volteo un instante para despedirse de ambos.

Mi señor, príncipe sus caballos están listos- dijo Mitsukuni entregando las riendas de los sementales-

Muchas gracias Mitsukuni, regresare a la mañana – le dijo Kintaro mientas montaba su caballo.

Muy bien señor- le respondió

Un gusto conocerlo Mitsukuni – le dijo Ryoma ya montado en su caballo.

El honor fue todo mío príncipe heredero- le dijo Mitsukuni

Bueno partamos ya si queremos llegar para la cena, Sakuno y los demás deben de estar esperándonos – dijo Kintaro mientras giraba el caballo en dirección a la villa Ryusaki

Tienes razón ¡vallamos! – Ryoma empezó a galopar- Sakuno debe de estar esperándonos- se dijo para si mismo.

Señora Hotaru – Shizuka entro a la sala de piano en donde los jóvenes aun reposaban y compartían una amena conversación

Si dime- le dijo Hotaru acercándose a ella.

Mi señora ha llegado esta carta del palacio imperial – le dijo Shizuka entregándole el sobre- esta dirigida al príncipe heredero.

Oh ya veo- Hotaru volteo el sobre- este sobre dice que es para el príncipe, pero no dice destinatario, muchas gracias Shizuka yo se la hare llegar al príncipe-

¡Ya llego Ryoma!- dijo Eiji mirando por la ventana – y viene con Kintaro –

Ryoma…- Sakuno se paro y se acerco a la ventana- Ryoma, justo la decisión que pensé que tomarías – sonrió al verlo

Valla parece que ya nos esperaban – dijo Kintaro mientras bajaba del caballo - ¡Sakuno! – la saludo al verla y la saludo sonriente, Sakuno también lo hizo

Ryoma lo miro y también miro hacia la ventana Sakuno le sonrió.

Hotaru los recibió en la entrada – bienvenidos joven Kintaro, príncipe heredero – dio una leve reverencia –

Gracias Hotaru- Kintaro se acerco – dime ¿nos perdimos la cena?- pregunto

No joven llegaron en el momento preciso- le contesto sonriente- pasen los están esperando-

Kintaro le hizo una venia y entro a la casa, Ryoma lo iba a seguir pero Hotaru lo llamo- príncipe Ryoma, ha llegado esta carta para usted- le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre.

Ryoma le recibió la carta y la reconoció de inmediato, el sello del sobre- gracias- estaba totalmente sorprendido estaba esperándola por mucho tiempo –

Que alegría que hayas venido Kintaro- Ryoma escucho la voz de Sakuno y miro dentro de la casa y la vio, Kintaro de acerco a ella y la abrazo - que esta pasándome, antes hubiera estado totalmente feliz con esto- miro la carta –pero ahora aunque no lo quiera admitir esta Sakuno- dio un paso hacia adentro pero se detuvo – ¿Qué debo hacer emperador?-


	13. Cap: 12 Decisiones

**12* DECISIONES**

Ryoma miro la carta desconcertado, se había quedado parado en medio de la entrada.

Ryoma- este alzo la mirada, Kintaro lo estaba llamando- te has quedado afuera, nos están esperando.

Ryoma miro a Sakuno que estaba al lado de él, por un instante cruzo su mirada con la de ella.

Señorita ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi acompañante? – pregunto kintaro a Sakuno mientras le ofrecía su brazo, esta volvió a mirar a Ryoma, que con un gesto indiferente se adentro a la sala mientras guardaba el sobre en su saco.

Sakuno lo miro apenada- Sakuno?- la llamo kintaro- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto

Muy bien, no pasa nada- - le respondió mientras forzaba una sonrisa que no sentía en ese momento, su mirada se había perdido en la figura de Ryoma caminando delante de ellos.

En la cena Ryoma no intervino en ninguna de las pláticas. Por mas que sus compañeros se enfocan en el, solamente respondía con palabras cortas o sonidos que apenas lo dejaban entender.

Ryoga empezó a notar más a fondo su extraña actitud y más aun cuando noto que Sakuno por momentos lo miraba con tristeza.

Hubiera seguido mirándolo pero Ryoma se un momento a otro se levanto de la mesa sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que dado el protocolo se levantaron haciendo la venia correspondiente.

Estuvo deliciosa la comida Hotaru, muchas gracias – Ryoma hizo ademan de agradecimiento y se retiro.

Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados por la actitud de su futuro emperador.

Debe de estar pensando desde ya su estrategia- dijo Ryoga mientras sonreía – ya lo conocemos, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Los chicos quedaron conformes con esa respuesta y regresaron a sus platicas, todos menos Sakuno que se quedo mirando en dirección a donde Ryoma se había retirado, kintaro noto su estado y se le quedo viendo alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ryoga que levanto su copa, kintaro hizo lo mismo.

Ryoma llego casi corriendo al jardín trasero, miro a los alrededores para comprobar que no hubiera nadie saco el sobre que estuvo ocultando en la cena.

Mis manos están sudando- se dijo así mismo, sorprendido por ese nerviosismo- confió plenamente en que sean buenas noticias- abrió el sobre lentamente y saco la carta.

_A el príncipe heredero Ryoma Echizen_

_Mi querido hermano, cumpliendo con mi promesa de mantenerte al tanto de las noticias esperanzadoras, tengo que sumirme en la total tristeza junto contigo al tener que ser yo la portadora de malas noticias._

_Habiendo tenido ya dos oportunidades de poder entrevistarme con lady Akemi Katsura cumpliendo con su ferviente deseo de poder ser la intermediaria entre ustedes para que formalicen su relación, me temo contarte que la negación fue total._

_Hermano no perdí la fe y seguí intentando conversar con ella nuevamente, mi deseo es verte feliz al lado de la persona que tanto amas. Mí querido Ryoma llegue a conseguir mi cometido pero mas solo fue una conversación con una persona fría, sin sentimientos irreconocible a la persona que tu pensabas que era, puesto que dentro de un año o menos la hija del conde Katsura contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe de su nación, _Takuma Kakunouchi_. Lady Katsura lleva ya su apellido y el titulo correspondiente futura princesa de la nación Uehara._

_Reponte pronto de tus delirios de amor, mi querido y recordado hermano. Con el más sincero cariño tu hermana, Nanako Echizen._

Ryoma se quedo con las últimas palabras de su hermana comprometida y olvidar, esa dos resonaban con más fuerza en su cabeza. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, camino a penas unos pasos para dejarse caer en un banca que estaba cerca de la fuente que completaba el estilo de la Reyna Nanami.

¿Qué fue lo que te paso Akemi? – se pregunto mientras llevaba la carta a su rostro y cubría así la imagen tan triste que tenia- ¡como hiciste para olvidarme tan pronto! ¡Cómo! – grito con rabia, ya casi nada quedaba de la carta que estaba apretujada entre sus manos.

Un paso fuerte se dejo escuchar- Ryoma…- lo llamaron, este se levanto y con su mano seco rápidamente.

Kintaro ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Ryoma mientras guardaba, Kintaro se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo, mas no quiso preguntarle, notaba claramente el estado en el que su amigo estaba.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto kintaro mientras se acercaba mas a el.

Nada, no pasa nada- contesto rápidamente

¿Estás seguro? tu aspecto no parece el de siempre – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

¿Hace cuanto rato que estuviste aquí? – Pregunto Ryoma- o debería preguntar ¿cuánto has llegado a escucharme?-

Kintaro sonrió apenas –lo suficiente para saber que debo mantenerme en silencio ahora y esperar que quieras contarme que te puso en este estado-

Ryoma sonrió de lado y volteo el rostro- no podrías creer lo que me está pasando – hizo una pausa y se levanto y camino hacia la fuente que estaba al medio del jardín- el gran Ryoma Echizen, el hijo elegido por el emperador, el futuro de la nación de fuego- saco la carta del bolsillo y la sumergió en la fuente, kintaro sonrió para sí- ha sido olvidado por la mujer que amó- se volteo y miro a su amigo con una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Kintaro lo miro sorprendido- Pero… tú… ¡tú!- dijo levantándose de golpe

Si yo, tuve un romance, una romance que por mi inseguridad y cobardía eche a perder y no sabes cuanto lo lamento ahora…- Ryoma y apenas pudo decir la última palabra la voz se le empezaba a quebrantar- y lo estoy pagando caro por que al parecer ya se olvido de mi y ya está comprometida-

Ryoma… la verdad que no se que decirte- kintaro se acerco a él y puso su mano en su hombro- pero… ¿cómo y cuando sucedió todo esto? y lo más serio ¿con quién?- le pregunto

¿Cómo? Yo mismo quisiera saberlo…- respondió sarcástico – sucedió eso es lo único que sé y quien, pues no la conoces… era la hija de uno de los embajadores de paz, no viene al caso revelar su nombre ahora que todo ha terminado-

Esto no me lo esperaba…- susurro kintaro – la verdad es que no se ¿cómo pudo pasarte esto a ti?- Ryoma lo miro- perdóname pero es… -

¿Difícil de creer no?- agrego - hasta llegue a proponerle matrimonio, pero al parecer ella sabía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles el día que partió no corrí a impedírselo… no pude-

Kintaro lo miro apenado- lo siento Ryoma, yo sé que no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero sabemos cuáles son las reglas y mas en tu condición-

Lo sabía y lo sé perfectamente por eso mi posición pudo mas, yo elegí esto – Ryoma se miro el tan gallardo uniforme que llevaba puesto- tuve la oportunidad de retenerla a mi lado pero no lo hice por miedo a lo que podría pasar-

Y tomaste la mejor decisión- dijo kintaro- elegiste honrar al emperador, a tu familia y a toda una nación y eso es tu gran premio. Serás recompensado príncipe heredero, estoy seguro de eso…- le sonrió- no quiero minimizar tu dolor pero tal vez en tu destino está un amor más grande y que llenara por diez el vacio que sientes ahora-

Ryoma bufo – en mi destino está escrito por otros- pensó para sí mismo- gracias Kintaro-

Tenía que recompensar de alguna manera tu confianza, príncipe- sonrió con sorna

Deja de llamarme "príncipe" por favor- se quejo Ryoma al rato de quitaba la mano de kintaro de su hombro

¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Mi señor?- le pregunto fingiendo preocupación

Sabes perfectamente que nunca me han gustado esos títulos, soy Ryoma Echizen con eso me sobra y me basta- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa

Como usted diga- dijo kintaro mientras hacia una venia exagerada, Ryoma enrollo los ojos y adelanto más el paso- ¿y cuando se supone que comenzaremos a entrenar señorito?

Este paro en seco y volteo sonriendo - sabes… eso es lo peor que pudiste haberme dicho- se acerco casi corriendo al lado de su pelirrojo amigo y lo tomo por el cuello con su brazo.

Eso… significa ¿que ya… empezamos, señorito?- pregunto a media voz, pero manteniendo su animo

Esto significa que ya deberías ¡callarte!- Ryoma hizo un movimiento y lo tumbo al suelo

Kintaro callo de golpe pero antes de que Ryoma reaccionase, este con sus piernas también lo hizo caer igual o más fuerte al lado de él.

Ryoma lo miro aguantando el dolor- maldi…to- apenas y pudo completar

Kintaro rompió en carcajadas y Ryoma lo siguió

Muchas gracias kintaro Toyama- dijo Ryoma entre risas a su amigo.

Tengo el don especial- agrego con sorna el pelirrojo- debemos de regresar todos están preocupados por ti y mas Sakuno, ella se dio cuenta de tu cambio de humor y me pidió que te acompañara- dijo mientras se levantaba y ofreció ayuda a Ryoma que aun estaba tirado

¿Sakuno, se dio cuenta?- se pregunto mientras se levantaba con ayuda de kintaro – siempre preocupándose por los demás- dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco

Se preocupa mucho por ti Ryoma, tanto como yo- agrego kintaro- así que por el bien de nuestra amiga regresemos pronto.

Ryoma asintió y caminaron hasta la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos. Al acercarse se mas a la puerta se escuchaban risas. Shizuka estaba en la entrada y con una venia les abrió la puerta.

Mientras entraban Ryoma, miro a sus amigos ellos que siempre habían estado con él, las inseparables niñas con las que compartió grandes momentos, busco con la mirada a Sakuno y la vio ahí sentada al lado de Ann y Tomoyo ambas señoritas reían de las ocurrencias de Eiji y en la manera de Tomoka de querer moderar a su hermano.

Kintaro adelanto el paso y se sentó al lado de Sakuno, que al notar su presencia miro casi por instinto propio a la entrada y por unos segundos cruzaron miradas y si fue Sakuno la que sonrió al verme con otro semblante, y verla así tan feliz me contagio su frescura, su tranquilidad y su paz, también le sonreí y camine hacia ella, mi amiga.

Te noto mucho más calmado ¿encontraste solución a tus dudas?- le pregunto Sakuno casi en un tono de voz que Ryoma juraría que fue solo para el.

Todas las dudas están resueltas, olvidadas o en proceso de hacerlo-le respondió y sonrió, se acerco un poco hacia ella- muchas gracias- le susurro apenas

Sakuno le miro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- hago todo lo que puedo - le dijo apenas sonriendo

Haces mucho más que eso- agrego Ryoma

Príncipe Ryoma- Shizuka le llamo, y le ofreció una copa de vino que llevaba en la fuente- joven Kintaro

Muchas gracias- le respondieron ambos jóvenes.

Ryoma y kintaro se miraron cómplices y sonrieron a Sakuno. Hotaru que entraba a la estancia miro el cuadro nostálgica – Mi emperador ¿Qué será lo que se venga ahora?- se pregunto

* * *

Hola a TODOS! me siento realmente muy mal por alargar por tanto tiempo este capitulo =) Pase un tiempo muy critico en la universidad y en el trabajo. Agradezco profundamente a todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic´s a y los que me dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias, los he leído todos y muchas gracias ¡son de lo mejor!

le dejo este capitulo y espero sea de su total agrado =D dejen sus comentarios, porfas y si por ahi ustedes tienen opiniones dejenme un mensaje lo tomare muy encuenta.

QUE VIVA EL RYOSAKU! 3


	14. Cap: 13 La Hacienda Dorada

El amanecer del día siguiente fue muy cálido, como dando ánimos a todos en la villa, el sol cálidamente caía sobre el techo azul y los pájaros cantaban con su suave melodía.

Todo era perfecto, o casi perfecto. Ryoma miro hacia la fuente que daba hacia el jardín y aun sobre sus aguas podía recordar la carta que le fue enviada.

Giro de lado, era parte de su pasado- yo elegí el camino correcto. Se dijo así mismo mientras recordaba las palabras de kintaro- rosas- dijo cuando vio al centro de su habitación un gran florero con rojas en todo su esplendor, acerco su rostro hacia una de ellas y pudo inhalar su fresco y su suave perfume.

-Llamaron a la puerta- adelante- dijo este ligeramente molesto por haber cortado de manera abrupta su relajo.

Muy buenos días joven emperador- saludo Hiroshi mientras hacia una venia – la hora del desayuno va a dar comienzo dentro de poco los demás anfitriones lo están esperando joven emperador-

Entiendo, enseguida me reuniré con ellos- Ryoma tomo su saco que estaba al pie de su cama y salió.

Hiroshi- llamo Ryoma, este lo miro atentamente

Dígame señor- dijo al instante

¿Es verdad que Sakuno recoge todas las flores para esta casa?- le pregunto mientras caminaba y venia en los distintos floreros con la variedad de flores imaginables.

Es verdad señor la princesa Sakuno se encarga personalmente de cada flor de esta casa- respondió Hiroshi solemne mirando cariñosamente los ramos.

Ryoma solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- haces todo lo que puede- recordó- no se da cuenta que da mejor. Llena de alegría cada rincón-

Las conversaciones se escuchaban más de cerca, risas, un ambiente de buen ánimo.

El joven emperador está presente- dijo Hiroshi mientras hacia una venia a la mesa en donde esperaban los jóvenes de la orden.

los varones se pararon y esperaron a que Ryoma tome su lugar al frente a la cabeza de la gran mesa.

Perdón por la demora- se disculpo mientras se sentaba- buenos días a todos- saludo

Ya nos estamos acostumbrando, tu siempre eres el último en levantarte en las mañana – dijo Momoshiro, cosa que causo risa en todos y fastidio en el aludido

Ya déjalo Momoshiro, de seguro ha estado haciendo coordinaciones con Kintaro ¿verdad?- interrumpió Oishi

Ryoma hizo un gesto de afirmación y levanto la vista- ¿dónde está Sakuno?- pregunto al no verla

Ah lo había olvidado, Sakuno pidió que la disculparas- conto Tomoyo

Kintaro, Hotaru y Sakuno están en la Hacienda Dorada, al parecer una yegua está a punto de parir – conto emocionada Tomoka.

Kintaro, otra vez- dijo para si Ryoma- Hiroshi puedes comenzar a servir- ordeno

Ann y Kotonoha se miraron – eso me dio una sensación extraña- dijo en susurro Sakura a Kotonoha

Regreso la pelea de los titanes- agrego divertida Ann.

El desayuno continuo de la manera en que normalmente sucede. Conversaciones y más conversaciones, es lo que Ryoma veía.

El nacimiento de un potro…valla excusa- se dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Ryoma ¿ya te retiras?- le pregunto Eiji, mientras se levantaba toda la orden.

Si, iré a buscar a Kintaro- respondió mientras se acomodaba el saco- tengo un pendiente con el-

¿Sabes en donde queda la hacienda?- le pregunto Oishi mientras se sentaba.

No sé dónde queda- respondió.

Yo sí, - agrego Eiji- déjame que te acompañe

Está bien, vamos- dijo Ryoma mientras hacia una venia a las señoritas de la mesa-

En ese caso yo también los acompañare- dijo Syusuke mientras se levantaba –

De acuerdo pero nadie más se me unirá, no necesito a todo un batallón para protegerme- dijo sarcástico- apuremos que el tiempo es corto, y las horas de la mañana se acortan

Las chicas rieron al ver las caras disconformes de los demás chicos de la orden.

Tranquilos el nenito estará seguro- dijo Syusuke sonriente como siempre- nos estamos viendo- se despidió

¿Cómo que nenito?- se quejo Ryoma

Ya avanza si no llegaras tarde para ver a Sakuno – dijo Syusuke adelantándose y restándole atención a Ryoma.

¡Yo quiero ver a Kintaro!- grito Ryoma indignado

Si lo que tu digas Ryoma – dijo Eiji caminado detrás de ellos.

Ryoga es mentira que Sakuno haya ido a la hacienda con Kintaro ¿verdad?- le pregunto Tezuka a su compañero

Tezuka, me siento muy apenada por haberle mentido a Ryoma, pero considerando el plan de Ryoga me pareció buena idea- dijo Sakura cabizbaja

Vez Tezuka mis ideas no son tan descabelladas, además Sakuno esta ahí no es de todo mentira- dijo Ryoga desinteresado – ellos necesitan de un poco más de tiempo para que se conozcan, para eso es que estamos aquí.- agrego serio

Ryoma no es tonto, al llegar se dará cuenta- dijo Tezuka – sin embargo no creo que le moleste la idea.

Es cierto en Ryoma están renaciendo los celos de niño que tenia hacia kintaro – agrego Ann

Pero…- Momoshiro suspiro- en qué lugar queda el –

Todos en la mesa se quedaron pensativos- creo que eso es algo que debemos de ver de lejos- dijo Oishi- ese trió desde pequeños, sabíamos que nos darían sorpresas.-

Me parece raro que kintaro haya olvidado nuestro acuerdo- dijo Ryoma mientras cabalgaba al lado de Syusuke y Eiji, estos lo miraron y rieron.

Pequeño Ryoma, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta del porque te dejo plantado?- le pregunto Syusuke con sorna.

Si yo sintiera lo de Kin, te dejaría plantado mil veces- agrego Eiji riéndose

Ryoma los quedo mirando, era verdad que pregunta más estúpida había hecho, sabia de sobra cual sería el motivo del planton de su amigo. Sakuno Ryusaki, su prometida.

Como habían llegado a esa situación, este compromiso estaba siendo punto de partida para que varios cabos en su vida quedaran para bien cerrados. Primero el saber que tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos de la Orden y su familia, después el reencontrarse con Kintaro, su mejor amigo de la infancia las fuerzas que el de dio para seguir adelante las tendría siempre presente, el ser elegido sucesor para gobernar todo un imperio esa carga caía sobre sus hombros y necesitaba la plena confianza en él para poder hacerlo con bien. Ryoma dio un suspiro al cerrar los ojos y recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que fue nombrado, el hecho de enterarse que su única locura de adolescente que se permitió tener había acabado le da manera que él nunca se imagino, le hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de libertad- elegir siempre lo correcto- esa frase se repetía-¿pero qué vendrá después de todo este esfuerzo que todos hacemos?- se pregunto, mientras al final de la pradera se divisaba los prados de la que sería la hacienda colindante, La famosa Hacienda Dorada.- ¿no hay solución para este compromiso?- pensó mientras la sola pregunta lo abrumaba y hacia que un dolor en su frente lo aquejara haciendo que con molestia tratara de calmarlo con su mano.

¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Eiji-

No es nada solo un pequeño malestar- respondió al tiempo que acomodaba su capa.

No deberías pensar mucho en lo que se venga más adelante Ryoma, estoy seguro que llevaras a cabo todo sin mayor dificultad- dijo Syusuke mientras mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada- todos conocemos a Tezuka, no te lo dejara fácil… no imposible pensar eso- rio- pero el hecho que seas tú su contrincante nos hace pensar que habrá un justo vencedor.- termino mientras lo miraba.

Te tenemos fe Ryoma- agrego Eiji

Ryoma lo quedo mirando por momentos, sorprendido el mismo de la confianza que había ganado, solo atino a sonreír imitando el gesto de su compañero.

Parece que llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Syusuke – acelerando el galope- Ryoma apurémonos que Sa…-

Iba a continuar pero Ryoma lo miro seriamente- está bien…- continuo entre risas Syusuke- Ryoma arengo mas su corcel y salió directo a la entrada de la hacienda.

Al llegar a esta se encontró con una tranca que solo podía ser abierta desde dentro. Ryoma miro alguna forma de ingreso pero no hallo nada.

¿No se suponía que conocían el camino?- les pregunto a sus compañeros

¡Claro que si esta es la entrada! ¿Acaso no la vez?- respondió Eiji entre ofendido e inquieto-

Esta reja nunca está cerrada, de seguro esa yegua debe ser muy importante para que lo peones no estén aquí- dijo Syusuke y bajaba de su caballo, se acerco a la tranca y quiso fosarla pero no cedía- ni un solo milímetro-

Ryoma bajo de su caballo y miro a los alrededores, alzo la vista hacia un árbol y camino hacia el-¿qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Eiji mientras bajaba del caballo

Si no puedo entrar por la entrada yo buscare una.- respondió Ryoma mientras soltaba su capa y se quitaba el saco- miro hacia arriba del árbol- si logro entrar abriré la puerta desde adentro y podemos seguir- dijo mientras empezaba a trepar

¿No se te quitan las mañas Ryoma?- agrego entre risas Syusuke

Este refunfuño por lo bajo y siguió su escalada, estaba ya llegando a la parte más alta, tenía que llegar a colgarse de la rama más alta y cuando estaba ya por alcanzarla de la nada sin el haberlo notado un joven salió sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo tambalear.

¿¡Que estas queriendo hacer! – le grito empujándolo y empuñando su espada.

Ryoma y por poco cae de lo alto- ¡cuidado!- gritaron casi al mismo tiempo Syusuke y Eiji que lo miraban desde el suelo. – ¡Cómo te atreves!- grito Eiji que se apresuraba a empezar a escalar.

¿¡Y que dicen a mí eso!- se defendió el joven- desfundando su espada y encarándolo Ryoma que sigiloso retrocedió un poco-

Eiji, Syusuke tranquilos no pasa nada- les dijo tratando de mantener equilibrio- disculpe señor no tratábamos de hacer nada más que pasar al otro lado yo…-

¿Nada más que eso?- pregunto sarcástico el joven. Ryoma observo la forma en que tomaba la espada, no tenía mucha experiencia.

¡Lo vas a lamentar jovenzuelo, cuando te enteres con quien estas tratando!- grito Eiji mientras subía rápidamente

Tranquilo, de verdad solo queremos- dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico

¡No te acerques ladrón! – grito el joven mientras retrocedía- O te juro que…- pero tropezó y cayó, Ryoma pudo ser mas ágil y alcanzo a tomarlo de una de las manos- ¡Maldición! – grito mas para sí mismo.

¡Tranquilo te tengo! –le dijo Ryoma mientras trataba de alzarlo de nuevo a la rama.

¡Ryoma! – grito Eiji ya acercándose a ellos, pero no se dio cuenta que un crujido se hizo más fuerte y la rama al no poder soportar más el peso de los tres se partió del lado del joven y Ryoma.

Mierda- dijo Syusuke viendo como ambos jóvenes caían desde lo alto hacia un gran charco de lodo, esparciendo con el golpe todo alrededor de ellos.

Eiji bajaba lo más rápido posible- ¿Ryoma estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se lanzaba de una altura promedio- ¡Ryoma!

Si… ya te escuche…- hablo Ryoma mientras trataba de levantarse- ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto al joven levantándolo a el primero. No lo había soltado.

Porque no me soltaste- se quejo el chico mientras se paraba con dificultad.

¿No deberías estar agradecido?- le dijo Ryoma levantándose el también. Eiji llego a su lado y empuño su espada e hizo frente al joven.

¿Cómo te atreviste a tener esa actitud? ¡Osado!- le grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

Eiji no hagas nada, el no sabía quién era- alzo la voz Ryoma- no llevo el uniforme- pero se limpio el anillo que estaba todo embarrado de lodo al igual que el.

El joven lo miro entre asustado y asombrado- por el sagrado fénix-exclamo, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba ante el

Eiji lo miro mal una vez más y se dirigió a abrir la tranca. Syusuke se apresuro a entrar. ¿Ryoma estás seguro que todo está bien?- le pregunto mientras le entregaba su capa y su saco.

Puedes levantarte, ah sido una confusión- dijo al joven caminando hacia su caballo

Ryoma- le volvió hablar Syusuke.

¡Sí! Estoy bien… - respondió más calmado Ryoma tratando de sacar algo de agua que su botella y lavar el anillo.

Mi señor- hablo el joven no tenía ni idea que… que era usted, merezco la muerte- se dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto. ¿Señor?- le miro este dudoso.

Tu nombre, te he preguntado tu nombre- dijo Ryoma

Ren… Ren Hiragisawa, señor- respondió

¿Hiragisawa? ¿Eres parte de la familia de Eriol Hiragisawa?- le pregunto Syusuke acercándose a el

Sí, soy su sobrino-respondió haciendo frente a lo que su familia significaba- los he deshonrado con mi arrebato señor.

No has hecho nada malo, defendiste tus tierras de unos extraños. Es normal, no te preocupes.- dijo Ryoma mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

¡Señor muchas gracias! No olvidare esta benevolencia suya, yo...-

¡Tú! Me guiaras hasta la princesa Sakuno- dijo Ryoma, Eiji y Syusuke lo miraron divertidos, Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- eh… perdón con Kintaro Tooyama, llévame hasta el-

Mi señor, se referirá a la señorita Asami del valle y la señora Hotaru- dijo Ren, Eiji y Syusuke asintieron.- está bien las damas se encuentran en los establos, los llevare ante ellas. Trato de limpiarse algo del lodo y camino liderando el camino.

Hotaru, creo que no hicimos bien en salir sin más anuncio a Ryoma-

Mi niña… tranquilice- hablo Hotaru- no debe de preocuparse el joven príncipe entenderá, además yo le dije que podría invitarlo

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente- imposible no me compete a mí, además no debo distraerlo de su objetivo.-

En todo caso, como va el parto le aseguro que llegaremos antes de que parta con el joven Kintaro- dijo Hotaru mientras acomodaba más la paja de la yegua.

Asami, Hotaru que haría sin ustedes-

YunSeo no hay nada que agradecer, te lo he dicho tu haz realizado un largo viaje para poder estar aquí y nosotras queríamos acompañarte- hablo sakuno mientras se acercaba a ella

Si mi tío estuviera aquí las cosas serian más fáciles- menciono con pena- el esperaba este dia desde hace años- dijo mientras se acercaba a la yegua y le acariciaba el lomo

El Señor Eriol no estaría más orgulloso de ti, y por todo lo que haz logrado.- dijo Hotaru

Haz sido un gran apoyo para Ren, desde la última vez que lo vi a madurado mucho, y todo gracias a ti- hablo sakuno mientras se sentaba frente a ambas mujeres.

¡Joven Ren!- alzaron la voz desde fuera del establo en donde se encontraban

¡Ren!- dijo YunSeo y salió corriendo seguida por Sakuno y Hotaru- ¿Qué te paso?-

¿¡Ryoma!- dijo sakuno mientras se acercaba a él- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras se acerco a él, sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba el rostro.

Ryoma se inmovilizo ante el tacto de Sakuno, nunca habían estado tan juntos sus rostros, podía ver con detenimiento la profundidad de su mirada. Pero unas risitas detrás de ellos, lo despertaron del trance.

Syusuke y Eiji estaban ahí.

Nos caímos- respondió mientras recibió el pañuelo de manos de sakuno.

Princesa sakuno no se preocupe, Ryoma ahora está muy bien- dijo Syusuke fingiendo seriedad

Fue mi culpa alteza, yo lo hice caer del árbol hacia el charco de lodo- conto Ren mientras se limpiaba con la manta que YunSeo le había acercado.

Por el fénix bendito- exclamo Hotaru acercándose a Ryoma con una manta y cubriéndolo- están empapados, se resfriaran si no se mudan de vestimenta- dijo mientras YunSeo hablaba con los sirvientes que se acercaron al ver a su amo en tales condiciones.

Mi Señor… Príncipe Heredero le pido por favor acepte usar la casa de este insensato- hablo YunSeo mirando con severidad a Ren

Muchas Gracias- dijo y quiso avanzar pero una punzada fuerte en su hombro le quito equilibrio.

¡Ryoma!- sakuno que estaba más cerca a él pudo soportar su peso- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste?-

Sakuno, te lastime…- dijo tratando de mantener compostura- Eiji ayúdenme por favor-

No te preocupes Sakuno el estará bien- dijo Syusuke ayudando a Ryoma a componerse

Mi niña, tranquilízate…- le hablo Hotaru calmadamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos- no quieras ser usted la que empeore más la situación-

Sakuno entendió sus palabras y contuvo el aire pausadamente mientras veía a Eiji y Ryoma caminar a la casa.

No tengo cara para justificar lo que hizo Ren- hablo YunSeo- justo cuando estabas hablando de su madurez viene hacer esta chiquillada.- renegó – pero esta chico me va a escuchar-

YunSeo, no creo que debamos regañarlo más… el mismo se ha dado cuenta de su error- dijo Sakuno más calmada- Ren tu también deberías de entrar a la casa su no quieres enfermar.

Este la miro y miro a YunSeo avergonzado, asintió y se dirigió a la casa-

Hotaru por favor acompaña a Ryoma, yo estoy bien- dijo Sakuno.

De acuerdo mi niña-le respondió- pero usted también debería de entrar y descansar un poco- dijo- YunSeo podrías…-

No se preocupe Hotaru atiende al Joven Príncipe yo llevare a Sakuno- dijo mientras toma de uno de los brazos a la princesa.

Hotaru se adelanto a paso rápido a la casa, ambas señoritas al cabo de unos minutos pudieron llegar.

Señorita YunSeo, el joven príncipe y el señor Ren ya están siendo atendidos- le informo una sirviente apenas ingreso a la estancia

Eso es bueno- dijo y suspiro – por favor podrías servirnos un mate de tilo-

Como no Señorita- hizo una venia- Princesa- hizo otra venia a Sakuno y se retiro.

YunSeo, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría ver al príncipe?- pregunto Sakuno

La mencionada la miro dudosamente, sabia de la condición de la salud de la princesa debía de mantenerla estable pero vio algo en su mirada- preocupación, o algo mas…- que cambio su parecer.

Si tienes razón iremos a verlos- le respondió.


	15. cap: 14 Nuevos Recuerdos

**Debo pedir disculpas por el prolongado retraso: ¡Lo Siento! Estube muy estresada por los estudios y un viaje que voy a realizar a finales de año, y cuando pense que ya podria continuar la historia un enfermedad fea me atrapo... lo unico bueno de eso es que me dio el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir este capitulo mas a esta historia ¡que no sera olvidada hasta el final! ¡lo prometo! Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al momento que lo escribí... inesperados giros :)**

**Capitulo 14: Nuevos Recuerdos**

Caminar por los pasillos de la hacienda dorada, le hacía recordar aquella ves que acompaño a su abuelo para elegir a su precioso corcel. La familia Hiragisawa desde ya varias décadas eran quienes tenían a los más nobles corceles Del imperio, cada uno de ellos era parte de un importante linaje y su nacimiento, su recibimiento era de gran importancia para la familia.

Hace ya dos años Ren Hiragisawa era el cabeza del Clan, era muy joven pero siempre tenía a YunSeo, hija mayor del hermano de su abuelo que lo acompañaba. Las mujeres Hiragisawa eran conocidas por su carácter fuerte e inteligencia y eso era lo que el joven necesitaba.

Sakuno podía notar en la mirada de YunSeo, la fuerza de sus palabras e ideales – no seas muy dura con Ren, estoy segura que este accidente tiene razón-

La joven de cabello negros la miro apenada en sus ojos negros se podía notar la preocupación- dio un leve suspiro- Ren uno de estos días…- dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Caminaron un poco más y Eiji se les acerco – Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señorita Hiragisawa, el joven príncipe está siendo atendido- hizo una venia.

Es nuestro deber de familia, luego de que el príncipe se recupere no dude en que Ren pedirá las debidas disculpas- agrego YunSeo

Ryoma ¿ya está bien?- pregunto Sakuno

Aun la señora Hotaru le está atendiendo, el insiste en que ella es la que debe de ver por ti- miro a Sakuno- piensa que te hizo daño al momento en que lo sostuviste de la caída- le dijo mientras observaba su hombro- ¿no te hizo daño?- le pregunto

No, en lo absoluto- respondió sonriente- aunque les parezca mentira tengo la suficiente resistencia…- agrego sonrojada Sakuno.

Eiji la miro al igual que YunSeo sonrientes- eso ni dudarlo, eres muy fuerte - dijo el caballero- con su permiso debo ir a ver si ya recogieron nuestros caballos- hizo una venia y salió en dirección contraria.

Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme - YunSeo rio- definitivamente tú no eres común-

Sakuno rio por su comentario divertida, y ambas continuaron el trayecto hacia los aposentos donde se encontraban Ryoma y Ren.

Entremos primero a ver a Ren- dijo Sakuno.

Pero pensé que querías ver a Ryoma…- dijo dudosa YunSeo

No, Ryoma es fuerte… de seguro él está siendo bien atendido- respondió Sakuno - note a Ren muy confundido por lo ocurrido.-

Es cierto… Ren tiene un don para hacer todo confuso- agrego YunSeo riendo.

Sakuno la miro sonriente- no debemos de hacerlo esperar…- dijo.

La primera habitación de Ren les recibió un guardia que les hizo la venia y les anunció- su alteza real la princesa Sakuno Ryusaki del Imperio del Fénix y la Señora YunSeo Hiragisawa del Norte.-

YunSeo rio a ver la cara de su amiga al escuchar su nombre oficial- lo siento Sakuno, por más que les diga que nos traten de tu, los guardias no aceptaran-

Lose….- dijo resignada- están educados desde ya décadas de esa forma- termino

Al entrar a la sala de estar YunSeo se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, y justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte Ren salió quedando ambos cara a cara. Indiscutiblemente el joven Hiragisawa era más alto que su prima segunda, y el negro de sus cabellos era más claro, un color castaño perfecto para el azul de su mirada-_simplemente perfecto_-.

YunSeo, se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca, y Ren le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

¡Porque no sales a recibirnos! – resondro- Sakuno y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti y tu… ah! – YunSeo se apartó de su lado.

Sakuno rio ante la escena- lo siento de verdad Yun ¡de verdad! Me demore porque estaba pesando como debería de disculparme…- termino y camino hacia la princesa- Sakuno cuanto lamento este altercado, y justo cuando se viene tan importante acontecimiento- le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso.

Todo ha sido un malentendido Ren, no debes de preocuparte demás por esto… ¡es más debemos de estar felices un nuevo potrillo está por nacer, el primero de tu rama! – agrego Sakuno sosteniéndole la mano y sonriéndole

Iré a ver si al Príncipe heredero- dijo YunSeo - permiso.

Debemos de ir también Ren, de seguro Ryoma también querrá dar sus disculpas por causar molestias- agrego Sakuno divertida.

Ren rio – si supieras como se dieron las cosas-

YunSeo salió primero de la habitación y dejándolos atrás muy animados.

_-Tan solo pensar... que solo soy su tutora…Ren...-_

La vista de tus praderas YunSeo es realmente hermosa e inigualable- dijo Sakuno

O no Sakuno… en eso te refutare… no existen flores más bellas que las de tus jardines en todo el pueblo ¡qué digo en todo la nación! – agrego Ren riendo.

Tienes un don para la jardinería- YunSeo sonrió- yo no puedo mantener viva ni por una semana una margarita –

Ren rio fuertemente- ¡Es cierto! –

Como eres Ren…- Sakuno lo miro

Esa lesión parece haber empeorado Ryoma… - dijo Syusuke tomando el hombro del heredero-

Nunca sano como debería de ser…- agrego Ryoma – _rayos…justo ahora _– pensó al momento que reprimía una punzada de dolor.

No vas a poder montar, tu hombro esta inflamado…cualquier movimiento podría hacer que empeore más gravemente- explico Hotaru- debes de permanecer en descanso, príncipe… -

A la habitación entro una de las sirvientas de la casa y se acercó directamente a Hotaru- Mi Señora, con su permiso…- le entrego una bandeja con toallas húmedas- la señorita Sakuno pide permiso para ver al Príncipe Ryoma- dijo.

Oh Claro… también tengo que ver por ella, que pase- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven se retiró haciendo una venia.

Hotaru, aun si Sakuno dice que se encuentra bien… te pediré que aun así la revises- dijo Ryoma mientras con ayuda de Syusuke se ponía la camisa y se sentaba en la cama.

No te preocupes- le dijo mientras que con cuidado se colocaba una compresa en el hombro- mi niña Sakuno es fuerte joven… más de lo que usted cree…- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Ryoma la miro dubitativo.

Al momento que Hotaru terminaba de atenderlo y en la entrada del cuarto se adentraron Sakuno, el chico del accidente y una joven que no conocía, los tres hicieron una reverencia.

Príncipe heredero del Imperio del Fénix, me presento ante usted… Ren Hiragisawa, heredero de la Honorable Familia Hiragisawa y de la Gran Prole de linaje Puro de Corso… - hablo el joven – permítame también presentar a mi prima segunda y Tutora, la Señorita YunSeo Hiragisawa – ella se colocó a su lado y ambos hicieron una venia.

Muchas gracias por permitirme usar sus habitaciones, después de todo el alboroto que cause Señor Hiragisawa – dijo Ryoma mientras se acomodaba mejor, apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama.

La Familia Hiragisawa ha sido muy unida a mi Familia desde hace ya varias generaciones- hablo Sakuno tomando la mano de YunSeo- el símbolo de nuestra familia es el fénix y el corcel, gracias a ellos es que desde tiempos ancestrales podemos hacer uso de sus nobles caballos… mi abuelo mismo adorada a la Familia Hiragisawa-

Muchas Gracias… Sakuno- dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

En efecto la Familia Hiragisawa era muy respetada y amada por el Antiguo Emperador que en paz descanse- dijo Hotaru.

Veo que los lazos con la Familia Real son muy fuertes- hablo el príncipe- mayor motivo para estar agradecido de sus intenciones-

Eso ni dudarlo príncipe, yo… asumo mi gran culpa al precipitarme contra usted y causarle daños… le pido por favor acepte las disculpas de mi persona como jefe de la Familia Hiragisawa y haga usted uso de las instalaciones de mi casa el tiempo que crea necesario… les atenderemos con gran esmero, gratitud y lealtad… para bien del quien será Emperador del Fénix- Ren se inclino

Si pides disculpas yo también tendré que hacerlo…- Ryoma se levantó de la cama y camino hacia Ren- Yo Ryoma Echizen… Príncipe de Fénix del Norte y heredero del Emperador de Fénix… acepto sus disculpas y también solicito perdón a usted la cabeza del Clan Hiragisawa por usurpar sus tierras mi guardia y yo, sin permiso alguno- Syusuke y Eiji, se miraron y caminaron hasta quedar detrás de Ryoma y se inclinaron los tres.

Le pedimos disculpas – hablaron Syusuke y Eiji.

Ren se quedó atónito miro a Hotaru, YunSeo y Sakuno- Mi señor… disculpas aceptadas…-le respondió.

Ambos se dieron la mano- espero que así terminemos y dejemos por zanjado este accidente- hablo Ryoma.

Será así mi Señor-

O no, ni a mi guardia le permito que me traten por títulos, ahora que ya nos conocemos… por favor trátame por mi Nombre- le dijo

Ren le sonrió haciendo una afirmación – al igual que Sakuno- termino riendo.

Syusuke y Eiji soltaron una risita cómplice, Ryoma los miro queriéndolos ahorcar – a Sakuno tampoco le gusta que la llamen por su título- les dijo

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente, Hotaru no apartaba la mirada de entre Ryoma y su niña – _poco a poco_ -

Le agradezco Señor que usted también nos haya dado su amistad y confianza- hablo YunSeo – para nosotros es una alegría y un honor que su se encuentre en la Hacienda Dorada-

Y para mí también- intervino Ryoma- es la primera vez que vengo por estas tierras y he quedado maravillado… son preciosas-

Solo superadas en belleza por Villa Aoi- dijo Ren- tierras privilegiadas –

Muchas Gracias, Ren- hablo Sakuno sonriendo y miro a Ryoma dudando de preguntar- Ryoma ¿está todo bien con tu hombro?- pregunto por fin

Bueno… he tenido un golpe leve, pero nada de consideración… ahora solo está un poco tenso y tendré que quedarme a guardar reposo hasta que pueda montar con tranquilidad- respondió Ryoma tratando de hacer leves movimientos para convencer, le estaba costando aguantar el dolor.

Joven Ryoma…- intervino Hotaru, dándose cuenta de su hacer- será mejor que descanse… no le parece-

Si ese es el caso, siéntase en su casa Ryoma- hablo YunSeo-Con su permiso iré a hacer preparativos a su estancia- hizo una venia y salió.

Estoy muy gustoso de que haya decidido quedarse- Ren se inclinó- si me disculpan iré a los establos, estamos en épocas muy importantes- dijo y salió de la habitación

Sakuno se acercó al lado de la cama – tú también deberías descansar – le dijo Ryoma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

No… yo estoy bien – le respondió, mientras dudaba si ayudar con la almohada exponía más su sonrojo- además he venido para ver el nacimiento del primer potrillo estado Ren de jefe- termino dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah… así que fue por eso que viniste hasta acá- dijo Ryoma – y ¿Kintaro?

¿Kintaro? ¿Qué pasa con él?- le pregunto Sakuno confundida.

Ryoma volteo a ver a Syusuke y Eiji- a nosotros no nos veas, fue Ryoga el que nos mandó a que te acompañáramos- dijo Syusuke

Estabas tan apurado en venir que no nos diste tiempo para corroborar la información- termino Eiji cruzando los brazos

Hotaru rio- todo ha sido una confusión, joven Ryoma-

Ya veo… estabas esperando a encontrar a Kintaro aquí- dijo Sakuno, su voz envolvía tristeza- ustedes tienen que entrenar para el duelo… hablare con Ren para que me permita llamarlo-

Eso sería muy bueno… ya que estaré aquí por un par de días- hablo Ryoma, y Sakuno asintió levemente- pero será a partir de mañana o pasado tengo que guardar reposo ¿no es cierto Hotaru?-

Oh si joven por ahora tiene que guardar reposo, nada de entrenamientos- agrego Hotaru.

Lo que si podemos hacer es mandar una carta a Villa Aoi… tengo que informarle a Ryoga - dijo mirando a Syusuke, que se disponía a salir de la habitación siguiendo la orden- ¡un momento!- lo retuvo

Sakuno… ¿Cuánto es el tiempo que te quedaras en el Dorado?- le pregunto como si nada.

Bueno… lo que resta del fin de semana…- le respondió

Perfecto- dijo- dile a Ryoga que me quedare en el dorado haciendo compañía a Sakuno el resto del fin de semana y por favor no le menciones nada mas- termino Ryoma resaltando lo último

No te preocupes, no quiero verlo por estos lares- dijo riendo Syusuke y salió haciendo una venia.

Será mejor que yo también baje a ayudar a YunSeo- hablo Hotaru- niña Sakuno, estaré en las estancias del primer nivel- salió siguiendo el camino de Syusuke

¿Es verdad que nacerá un potrillo?- pregunto Eiji casi en un susurro

Sí- afirmo Sakuno – con Hotaru estábamos en el establo, la pobre Yegua esta toda cansada… sin duda entre hoy o mañana nace – conto - ¿han visto ya un nacimiento?

No, nunca- respondió Eiji emocionado- podre ver como… -

Ryoma y Sakuno rieron- claro, solo no tenemos que acércanos mucho- agrego Sakuno riendo.

Debo agradecer a Ryoga por esta primera experiencia- dijo Eiji ensoñado- ¡que emoción!

No será la primera vez que tú está presente en un parto- pregunto Ryoma a su "prometida"

Es cierto... cuando mi abuelo iba a visitarme, aprovechábamos en venir aquí… - respondió- era uno de sus lugares preferidos- sonrió nostálgica

Eiji silencio. Toda atmosfera de alegría en la habitación se esfumo.

_Sakuno…_- Ryoma la veía así, vulnerable, tan frágil… que no se dio cuenta en que momento había tomado una de sus manos- lo siento no debí preguntar-

No te preocupes... he pasado tantas cosas felices aquí con él que recordarlo ahora me hace muy dichosa- hablo Sakuno dándole un leve apretón de mano a su "prometido"

_-Ambos sonrieron levemente-_

_Me siento excluido- _pensó Eiji al verlos- olvide decirle a Syusuke que por favor también mantenga discreción con Tomoka- dijo, llamando por un minuto su atención- _aún no se sueltan_ – pensó riendo para si- saben cómo es… no quiero importunar más al joven Ren… permiso- hizo una venia y salió casi corriendo.

¿Cómo está tu hombro?- pregunto Ryoma – discúlpame si te hice daño… no sé qué me paso perdí el equilibrio, eso no suele sucederme –

Estoy muy bien – respondió Sakuno suavizando más el agarre de manos que tenían.

Ryoma dio un suspiro y toma con mucha más fuerza su mano- que cansado estoy…- dijo y se recostó- ¿no te importaría quedarte un rato más?- le preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

Sakuno se sonrojo – ¿hasta que te quedes dormido?- hablo

Si… de otra manera con las atenciones que acostumbran a darme no me dejaran tranquilo…- dijo mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más suave y cansada.

_Su rostro es totalmente diferente_- pensó Sakuno al verlo y miro hacia sus manos aun tomadas y volvió al rostro de Ryoma ya dormido.

_Me gustas…_ -

Mi niña- llamo Hotaru entrando a la habitación- disculpe usted, tenía que ayudar a YunSeo con los preparativos de la cena-

Descuida Hotaru, estaba haciendo un poco de lectura- le dijo mientras dejaba en una mesita de al lado un libro-

Oh… me parece muy bien… en todo caso…- dijo pensativa- sería bueno que valla a ver al joven Ryoma…-

Déjalo para más tarde, lo deje durmiendo…- conto Sakuno, mientras se dirigía a la habitación continua- estaba muy cansado- se sonrojo

Hotaru la quedo mirando- con todo lo que ha pasado hoy…- sonrió levemente -

Han sido muchas cosas- agrego Sakuno mientras traía consigo un vestido – no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba sucio en la parte baja- dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de cambio-

Permítame ayudarla mi niña- Hotaru se acercó y comenso a desatarle el vestido que llevaba puesto- ya casi es hora de la cena y YunSeo está haciendo un banquete especial es honor a Joven príncipe…- conto mientras le desataba un lazo en el cabello- no sería mejor ponerse un vestido más bonito- le dijo mientras recogía parte de su cabello en un moño alto y hacia ver su reflejo al espejo- se verá encantadora-

Sakuno recordó el rostro de Ryoma durmiendo- sí, sería mejor- respondió levemente sonrojada.

_Me gustas…_-

Su mano… suave, pequeña y muy cálida… como cuando éramos niños, siempre cálida – recordaba Ryoma mientras miraba por la gran ventana las praderas- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la mesita de al lado y se servía un vaso de agua y miro su mano y se estremecía al sentir aun la suavidad de Sakuno.

Tocaron a la entrada- adelante- respondió, mientras se servía otro vaso.

Pensé que aun estabas durmiendo- dijo Syusuke mientras se adentraba a la habitación y le entregaba una carta.

Acabo de despertar- le respondió – ¿es de Ryoga?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de los sillones de la habitación.

Syusuke lo miro- no, es de tu padre…- le respondió mientras también se sentaba- llego apenas partimos acá-

Ya veo… - dijo Ryoma mientras veía el sello del símbolo de su familia- curioso... no estoy acostumbrado a recibir cartas de él…- y sin más la coloco sobre la mesa.

¿No vas a leerla?- le pregunto Syusuke-

Por ahora no…- le respondió, mientras daba un pequeño movimiento a su hombro lesionado- hablaste con Inui sobre la lesión…-

Oh si… al igual que Hotaru, dijo que era conveniente que te tomaras un buen descanso, sin agitaciones- le dijo mientras se paraba- La señorita YunSeo ha preparado un banquete especial a tu visita para la cena, tienes que prepararte… en el cuarto de cambio esta tus pertenencias-

Ryoma solo lo escucho – una cena…- repitió y miro su mano otra vez.

-_Su calidez…-_

Joven Eiji espero que la cena que les he mandado a preparar sea de su total agrado- dijo YunSeo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Estamos muy agradecidos por sus atenciones, de seguro quedaremos encantados- le respondió sonriente.- ser atendido con tanta dedicación por una dama tan hermosa me hace sentir alagado- agrego

YunSeo se sonrojo levemente- es parte de nuestro deber como familia- dijo Ren en voz alta que había llegado de improvisto al salón y miraba inquieto hacia ellos.

Gracias por su hospitalidad- le dijo Eiji_- ¿Qué le pasa, solo fue un cumplido?-_ se dijo para sí.

Señorita YunSeo, la señora Hotaru pide a su excelencia si las pudiera acompañar a las habitaciones de la señorita Sakuno- hablo la sirvienta

Ah sí...Gracias, iré inmediatamente- respondió YunSeo- con su permiso, joven Eiji… Ren- hizo una venia y salió acompañada de la sirvienta.

Eiji noto como en todo momento Ren no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sonrió levemente_- le gusta…-_

Una señorita de muchas cualidades… perfecta para cualquier hombre…belleza, dedicación y lealtad…- dijo y suspiro- disfrutare mucho la estancia es su hacienda, Ren- lo último lo menciono mirándolo directamente – con su permiso iré a prepararme para la cena que la señorita ha preparado gustosa- hizo una leve venia y salió del salón, dejando a Ren anonadado.

_-Pero… que... si se atreve a tan solo… a YunSeo_ – se acercó a un cuadro pintado de su prima- YunSeo-

Mi señor la cena estará lista dentro de casi media hora- le dijo un sirviente- ya estamos colocando la mesa.

Está bien- le respondió mientras aun miraba el cuadro.

- _soy un cobarde…-_ se dijo

Ryoma ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Syusuke desde la entrada a su habitación-

Adelante- respondió este desde el cuarto de cambio- en un momento estaré listo- y salió de vestido un elegante y casual conjunto del imperio con la banda negra característico del reino del norte.

Hacía tiempo que no te veía con ese traje puesto- dijo Syusuke-

Me pareció lo más apropiado, no quiero vanagloriarme con su hospitalidad- le dijo Ryoma mientras se colocaba el anillo del emperador en su mano- además tú también llevas el traje del Sur-

Syusuke se miró– me queda muy bien, la banda dorada- hablo riendo, a lo que el príncipe le siguió- no retrasemos la cena, apurémonos-

El que siempre retrasa todo es Ryoga- dirigiéndose a la salida- gracias- dijo al sirviente que le abrió la puerta.

Es que es toda una dama- agrego riendo a lo que Ryoma rio.- por aquí…- le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Oh… Joven Ryoma, ya está también usted listo- le dijeron a sus espaldas.

Este volvió la mirada – sí, estoy listo…- dijo apenas lo que veía no lo olvidaría jamás.

Hotaru, la Señorita YunSeo y Sakuno se encontraban realmente bellas. Hotaru vestía un vestido azul noche, la Joven tutora un vestido turquesa suave y Sakuno un elegante pero sencillo vestido color jade con y crema. – _bonita…se ve muy bonita_-

Ryoma la buscaba a ella con la mirada- es bueno saber que estamos a tiempo- dijo apenas Sakuno su rostro estaba ruborizado al sentir la mirada ámbar sobre ella.

Nosotras también, justo íbamos hacia el comedor… que bueno que estas lindas jóvenes sean escoltadas- dijo Hotaru.

Realmente encantadoras, Princesa Sakuno bellísima- dijo Syusuke sonriendo – si me dieran el honor… damas- hizo una sencilla inclinación a YunSeo y Hotaru.

Muchas gracias- dijo YunSeo y acepto.

Como no Joven Syusuke… Ya que veo que el joven Ryoma acompañara a Sakuno- dijo Hotaru

Claro, yo la escoltare…- dijo Ryoma dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella- me darías el honor…- le ofreció su compañía, y al hacerlo sintió el perfume de Sakuno… más claro y puro que nunca, le sonrió

Si…- respondió Sakuno apenas y tuvo miedo de que rubor de sus mejillas sea demasiado, le estaba sonriendo a ella.

Ryoma seguía sonriéndole y buscaba ver su rostro, pero cada vez que la miraba Sakuno volteaba sonrojada- ¿estas avergonzada?- le pregunto curioso- siempre has sido un poco ajena a comentarios y ahora te sonrojas- le dijo divertido

Ahora… es diferente- le respondió apenas mirando al frente.

¿Qué es diferente ahora?- le volvió a preguntar

Que ahora si quiero ser la Princesa del Imperio del Fénix – le respondió dándole cara y sonriéndole. Ryoma la tenía sola para el- ahora ¿si te di gusto?- le pregunto divertida mientras daba un paso al frente de él y volteaba a verlo.

Le sonrió complacido, completamente complacido- se supone que te estaba escoltando- le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano y caminaba al lado de ella.

_La pequeña princesa está creciendo- _Alguna vez se lo había escuchado decir al antiguo emperador, ahora lo sentía más cierto que nunca, Sakuno estaba convirtiéndose en toda una bella mujer. La volvía a mirar y ambos sonreían.

Valla que la princesa Sakuno hoy muestra un rostro diferente- dijo desde la planta baja Ren que los esperaba al pie de la escalera-

Un cuadro perfecto…- susurro Hotaru al verlos bajar a ambos príncipes por las escaleras.

Mi adorada amiga, esta noche esta preciosa- le dijo Ren tomándola de la mano y besándosela. Ryoma lo siguió con la mirada.

Gracias Ren- le respondió.

Es un hecho hermosas damas nos darán el honor esta noche de hacer mucha más agradable la comida- dijo Eiji mientras se acercaba a YunSeo.

De eso no cabe duda, Eiji- dijo riendo Syusuke.

Por favor pasemos al comedor la mesa está servida- dijo uno de los sirvientes haciendo una venia e indicándoles el camino.

Ren mira a YunSeo- señorita YunSeo, me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche- Eiji se le había adelantado.

YunSeo lo miro nerviosa, Ren fingió no haber escuchado y paso directo hacia el comedor- el honor será mío- le respondió dolida por la actitud de su primo.

Ryoma camino detrás de Eiji guiando a Sakuno con él.

Señora Hotaru- Syusuke le hizo una venia y Hotaru acepto riendo-

La cena había transcurrido muy alegre, Ryoma la había disfrutado, desde mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Tener de compañía a Sakuno era muy tranquilizador para él, escuchar sus comentarios, su risa, sentirla cerca de él, todo eso le traía paz.

YunSeo toda la comida ha sido perfecta- dijo Sakuno sonriente, mientras todos caminaban dejando el comedor, pasando a los salones de descanso.

Muchas Gracias- respondió – debo de estar muy agradecida con los cocineros que tenemos, se esmeraron mucho Al saber que el joven Ryoma y su guardia eran nuestros invitados.

Y tu presencia también- agrego Ren – esta ha sido una bienvenida para todos-

Es cierto… la última vez que vine fue con mi abuelo- dijo Sakuno sonriente- ¿recuerdas cómo le encantaba montar tus caballos?-

Ryoma, Syusuke y Eiji los miraban curiosos, hasta se podría decir celosos de su mentor – así que aquí era donde se escapaba- dijo Ryoma

Solo es uno de sus lugares secretos- dijo Hotaru sonriendo.

Ren sonrió nostálgico- los paseos a caballo, las constantes discusiones que tenía con mi padre, las recuerdo…-

Esta hacienda guarda muchos lindos recuerdos- agrego YunSeo sonriendo levemente.

Con su permiso Mi señor Ren- entro presuroso uno de los criados de los establos al salón hizo una leve venía a los visitantes- mi señor… Brisa está lista-

¡Eso es grandioso!- dijo Ren emocionado-¡YunSeo va a nacer!- se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, miro a sus invitados- por favor compartan conmigo este acontecimiento- tomo de la mano a YunSeo y salió casi corriendo.

Sakuno miro a los demás- si me disculpan yo también iré- hizo una leve venia, muy graciosamente y salió detrás de ellos.

Ryoma sonrió y comenzó a seguirla. Eiji paso corriendo delante de él más emocionado, Hotaru y Syusuke venían acompañándolo.

Al llegar al establo, todo estaba preparado, casi todas la ventanas estaban cerradas y solo lo alumbraba la luz de las antorchas, veía como Ren entraba con YunSeo donde estaban los cuidadores con la Yegua recostada en el llano del establo, Sakuno estaba sentada detrás de una baranda que separaba el área. Ryoma y los demás se acercaron al lado de ella- no podemos hacer mucho ruido, Brisa es primeriza puede asustarse- le dijo Sakuno a Ryoma casi susurrando, este volteo y le hizo señas de silencio a los demás.

Ryoma veía como a Ren le entregaban una manta azul y como YunSeo se acercaba despacio a la cabeza de la Yegua y sigilosamente la acariciaba- es tradición dentro de la familia Hiragisawa que cada potrillo sea recibido de esta manera- conto Sakuno- este es el primer Nacimiento con Ren como jefe de familia, mira su emoción- Ryoma escuchaba atentamente, a su alrededor todos guardaban un silencio, los quejidos de la yegua se podían escuchar fuertemente.

Le debe doler mucho- dijo Eiji, Syusuke y Ryoma lo miraron con cara de que obvio que sí y Hotaru rio apenas.

Parecía que el momento había llegado se notaba como la Yegua empezaba a pujar con fuerza, claramente el vientre se empezaba a tensar, Ren su agacho junto con el cuidador para recibirlo, estiraba la manta mientras que YunSeo trataba de tranquilizar al animal. Ryoma miro por un instante a Sakuno y noto que fuertemente apretaba sus manos y como si ya normal fuera agarro sus manos- tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo y le sonrió apenas, Sakuno asintió y voltearon ambos al escuchar los fuertes quejidos del animal-

¡Está naciendo!- exclamo Eiji suavemente – ¡oh dios!

La Yegua estaba pariendo, Ren con ayuda del cuidador ayudaba en lo que podía al animal, hasta que un solo empujón salió el tan esperado potrillo- Ryoma se había quedado sin aliento, era la primera vez que veía un nacimiento, volteo a ver a Sakuno al igual que él estaba emocionada y sonrió, Sakuno volteo a verlo – ambos se sonrieron-

Esto es maravilloso- dijo Syusuke, llamando su atención, el potrillo con algo de dificultad pero sin perder el esmero se estaba levantando por sí solo. Ren y YunSeo lo miraban maravillados, todos lo hacían.

Muchas Felicidades, joven Ren- exclamo Hotaru emocionada-

Ren asintió sonriente- el Gran Rojo- dijo YunSeo.

Ryoma miraba la completa escena, una nueva vida ya estaba en el mundo- _es así como debo de ver las cosas de ahora en adelante_ – pensó, mientras miraba a Sakuno y su mano sujetando la de ella, la veía sonriente, radiante y con un brillo tan especial en su mirada- estamos haciendo nuevos recuerdos en el Dorado el antiguo emperador… estaría feliz- dijo solo para que Sakuno le escuchase.

_Ryoma…_- Sakuno lo miro y le sonrío- estoy segura que sí-


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP 15: Nuevos Horizontes**

"_Renueva el corazón a cada hora _

_Y aprende a renacer cada mañana,_

_Como el paisaje al despuntar la aurora,_

_Como el sol que amanece en tu ventana."_

Como futuro emperador de la Nación del Fuego consideraba que si bien no era una tarea fácil, al momento que fui elegido confié en mi capacidad- _había sido entrenado para eso, mi vida había crecido con eso en mente_- y aun teniendo el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, de mi compañeros… mis hermanos, para hacerme fuerte para mi Pueblo.

Había despejado cualquier otra idea de mi mente que no sea el compromiso, lealtad y amor para ellos la Nación que el antiguo emperador y mentor me había confiado. Sabía que lo lograría… hasta que me dieron la noticia aún más sorpresiva que mi elección. Debía casarme con una princesa que había sido elegida por el emperador. Con mi mejor amiga de la infancia. La única hija de los Reyes de la Nación. La Princesa del Fénix Dorado, Sakuno Ryusaki.

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde aquel día en que juntos nos afrontaron a ese último deseo del emperador. Minutos, horas, días, meses… en que muchas cosas han cambiado.

¡Ryoma!- me llaman.

Y aquí estoy en una de las provincias del reino del Fénix, entrenando para asumir la responsabilidad de mis palabras, tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Yue Matsumoto, el será el primero en mi guardia imperial.

Kintaro, mi amigo que gracias a mi estancia en Villa Aoi he podido reencontrar. Solo a él le puedo pedir su ayuda, ninguno de la Guardia Imperial puede hacerlo.

¡Hey! Ryoma parece que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente- se ríe- estas soñando despierto.

Es una gran persona, y ha estado con Sakuno todos estos años en que encerrado en mi preparación la deje de lado. Él no sabe nada acerca del compromiso concertado con ella… seguramente no me vería de la misma forma que ahora, para él no es solo una amiga…

Desde que volviste de la Hacienda Dorada que estas actuando muy raro- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado- diría que muy pensativo…

La Hacienda Dorada, la casa de la honorable Familia Hiragisawa, amigos del Emperador Touya. Fue exactamente una semana la que nos quedamos Syusuke, Eiji, la Señora Hotaru y Sakuno…

Ahora lo comprendo; ahora lo comprendo todo… No era sólo esa mirada de expresión bondadosa y franca, no era sólo la belleza externa la que vi en ella. Es su alma noble, valiente, abnegada lo que me llaman a fijarme en ella… Así es Sakuno con su admiración, su alegría, su timidez. Siempre hablando de una manera particularmente tierna y atenta. Sentado a su lado, hablamos de todos los temas más insignificantes, admiraba el brillo gozoso de sus ojos, y de su sonrisa, provocada no por las palabras pronunciadas, sino por su felicidad interior.

¿Raro? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le pregunto mientras tomo un diente de león, en esta estación la pradera está llena de ellos- Estoy igual que siempre- sonrió al recordar los agradables momentos que pase con ella… conociéndola, aprendiendo de ella, admirándola…

Kintaro me mira, como examinándome y ríe vagamente – estás pensando en un amor…- me dice y yo me congelo – no es bueno que sigas recordando a esa tal señorita Katsura, no vale la pena-

Lo miro y solo puedo asentir a sus palabras- lose… llegado a un tiempo olvidare todo recuerdo de ella-

Ya es hora de volver a casa- me dice mientras se va levantado- Sakuno y los demás han de estar esperándonos para la cena- agrega y va adelantándose.

Me levanto y lo sigo. Sakuno, Sakuno cuánto daño le haremos a nuestro amigo con nuestro casamiento, él te quiere… no existe forma para evadir este compromiso, y yo… yo tengo que cumplirlo.

Cabalgamos ligeramente, Kintaro me hablaba sobre los niños que cuida, sobre el pueblo, sobre las novedades del reino, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi egoísmo de no poder dejarle a Sakuno, seguramente la haría feliz…yo también podría hacerlo, somos amigos… nosotros somos eso… - veo que Kintaro empieza a correr y llevando rosas recién cortadas veo parada junto al grupo de señoritas su razón.

¡Sakuno! – La llama, mientras se baja con destreza del caballo y hace una venia para todas las presentes- ya llegamos- dice alegre, sonriente… enamorado.

Y ella le sonríe- bienvenidos – Le entrega una rosa de las que llevaba en brazos- los estábamos esperando- agrega y me mira, regalándome una tímida sonrisa.

Bajo del caballo y hago una venía a todas- buenas tardes señoritas-

Que placer ver que ya llegaron- dice Hotaru desde la entrada de la casa- el resto de jóvenes los esperan en el salón, el comedor ya está dispuesto a sus órdenes joven Ryoma-

¿Cómo les fue hoy?- pregunto Sakura a Kintaro mientras se acercaba a él, a lo cual su hermana Tomoyo la siguió, ambas son las duquesas del reino del norte.

Vamos por el camino correcto- les respondió muy atentamente- debo decir que Ryoma estará completamente preparado para enfrentar cualquier reto de Tezuka.

Nuestro futuro emperador no defraudará- agrego Ann, duquesa del reino del este

Todas te estaremos apoyando- dijo entusiasta Tomoka, princesa del reino del este

Cualquier cosa en lo que le podamos ayudar no dude en decírnoslo- esta vez me hablo Kotonoha, lady del reino del oeste.

Solo asentí agradecido a cada una de las señoritas presentes- gracias por su confianza-

Kintaro se ofreció a llevar las rosas que tenía Sakuno ¿Cómo es que siempre está pendiente de ella? Todos entran a la hermosa casa de la Familia Ryusaki y me disculpo con Hotaru, primero tengo que hacer algo.

Yo me dispongo a llevar personalmente a mi caballo al establo- tú también debes de estar muy cansado… gracias por tu compañía- le digo mientras acaricio su brillante lomo.

Es un hermoso potro- dicen a mi espalda, reconozco esa voz… y solo puedo sonreír y voltear.

Tu sí que sabes aparecer en los momentos menos sospechados- le digo mientras camino hacia ella- Nanako.

¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu querida hermana?- me dice y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo- he vuelto pequeño Ryoma-

Le correspondo con mucho cariño, sé que esta visita me traerá un final. Como una vez dijo el Emperador Touya…

"_Porque la vida es un eterno comienzo. Al final de un horizonte siempre hay otro nuevo, donde termina un camino empieza otro…"_

* * *

**Primero que nada debo pedirles unas grandes disculpas por haber tenido en el olvido esta historia. He pasado, o bueno aun estoy pasando por un momento de mi vida muy delicado. .. " la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde" **_  
_

**Muchísimas**** gracias a cada una de las personas que siguen esta historia, prometo dar lo mejor de mi... ¡no las decepcionare!**


End file.
